Can Dreams be a Reality?
by CrystalAris
Summary: Funny little thing, dreams are. You end up in a place where everyone knows you and you know them. Amanda has always loved having dreams, a simple escape from her... reality. Typical everyday dull life. Luckily she has an escape, her dreams. Funny thing is, she's only seen S3. How in the world did she start dreaming of the Ninth Doctor? (S1-3) in order
1. Just a Normal Day

Ch 1 Just a Normal Day

I couldn't be more grateful that my semester at collage has ended. I mean, sure I'm going to have to come back, but a few months break is _definitly_ needed. Especially after all those finals. That, and living on campus away from home doesn't really seem to help. It may save time and fuel, but living at 'work' really takes its toll on me. I just want to go home, relax and spend time with my girls.

Still, I'd have to be back in a month or two. So I just packed my clothes, electronics and a few stuffed friends. What can I say? I get lonely at night.

Looking off into the distance I realize..._They_ have trained me so well... I wave that thought away.

_Anyway_, I finished packing. Now, I had nothing to do. Except wait for mom to come pick me up. Not that I mind. All I've got is time.

So, I went to check and see if my roommate needed help packing. "Need any help Becky?" I asked popping my head threw her open door.

"Not really, I'm just finishing up. You?"

"Finished." I paused. "Wanna know what happened last night?"

"This couldn't happen to be another one of your _wacky_ dreams, could it?" Becky asks, pointing her finger at me with a smirk.

"Wacky?" I ask raising my eyebrow, watching her as she walks past me and into the living room.

"Yeah, you know." She sits down on the chair crossing her legs as I go to sit on the couch. "Like that one time you were in one of James Bond's adventures and instead of his theme music, you heard country music instead."

I couldn't help smiling, "I remember." I laugh, "I'm just glad I wasn't late to class that day." Seeing as how my alarm clock failed to wake me up and instead got incorporated in my dream. I quite enjoyed that. It also helped that James was quite the charmer let me tell you.

"So wacky?"

"Not this time. No. I was in 'The Terminator' this time." She gave me a look. "It wasn't crazy this time, I swear." I mention, putting up my hands in defense, "It went with the flow, this time. I had to protect the kid, Josh... John Tucker... _Turnner?_" I say, tilting my head trying to figure it out.

My friend laughs, shaking her head, "You're horrible with names."

"Hush!" I interrupt her, "Now, I'm just _really_ glad Arnold Schwarzenegger was on our side! With him on our side we could totally rule the world!" I say, spreading my arms out cause my friend to chuckle at me.

"From what I remember, ...we were having this shoot out. I had to protect the kid and somehow ended up under a truck for cover, I think …it was a mini semi-truck. You know, the catering white ones that are like boxes... _like_... " I pause trying to figure it out, then snap my fingers, "Those ice cream trucks! Anyway, I shot three people dead from under there!" I stated proudly smiling, with a single thump hitting my chest.

She just shook her head, "Why're you so proud?"

"I didn't know I could shoot!" Then my phone rings and I turn around, totally missing Becky's face-palm.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

_'Just_ _letting_ _you_ _know,_ _I_ _just_ _pulled_ _up.'_

"Sure. I'll be out in a minute." I say hanging up my phone.

I go to grab my stuff, "Hey Becky!"

"Yeah?"

"You doing anything over the break?"

"Yeah, go home, work, see some friends. You?"

"Same old, same old." I say setting my all of my stuff by the front door. "My parents keep nagging me to get a job over break again."

"And you don't want to?"

"Want to? No. _Need?_ ...yes." I sigh.

She just shakes her head, "You probably should. You know, just to get you started — "

I sigh, exasperated. Running my hand through my hair. "I know. I _know_. I ...just... _miss_ _it_, you know."

"Miss what?" Now she's starting to sound like my parents. Not that I mind, but it gets tiring. Fast.

"I miss being a kid. Going on adventures. Running around, screaming and nobody looking at you weirdly for doing it, just cause you're a kid, you know? I miss cops and robbers on bikes, the lava monsters..." I chuckle. "Flushing my brother down the toilet and any other kid that would climb up the slide. Oh, we had _soo_ much fun!"

She gives me a look as if to say 'really', but I completely miss it as I continue my rant, "I guess I just miss the freedom and fun of being kid."

She goes to open her mouth to speak when we hear a knock on the door, "That'd be mom." I say jumping off the couch "Coming!" I shout to the door.

I open the door, fully expecting an impatient mom, only to reveal another friend, "Hey, David." He's from the group of friends Becky introduced me to.

I'm very grateful to Becky. Without her and another girl friend of mine, my collage life would just consist of school work, cleaning, TV and other adventure escapes like reading and playing video games. They got me out of my cave.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. It's not like we planned to meet up so I couldn't help but wonder if I missed something.

"Just thought you might want some help."

I stepped aside to let him in. "Sure. Thanks, I appreciate it" I say as he grabs a few bags and I grab the rest. Walking out of the apartment I see mom's car just a few feet away. I'm _so_ _close_ to freedom right now, I can almost taste it! Absolutely loving the feeling. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, that grew with every step I took.

"The trunk open?'" I ask mom.

She nods her head in confirmation, "You didn't forget anything, did you?"

"Yep." I let out another smile as I head to the trunk. David following behind me. "_Wait!_ No! I mean, _No_ I _didn't_ forget anything." Mom just chuckles. In retaliation I stick out my tongue while squinting my eyes.

"You haven't left home till you've forgotten something." I retort while opening the trunk. _'It's not like this is home. No way I'd forget anything.'_

"Who's this?" Mom asked.

"Oh, sorry." I stop loading the trunk to look at them, taking turns gesturing to each of them. "Mom that's David, a friend from the group I told you about. David that's my mom." I answer, quickly turning back to my task.

I found the stuff David carried by my feet. I smiled thinking how it was nice of him to help. Wasting no time I started filling the trunk. After packing, I looked up to see David talking to my mom. They seemed to be having a nice conversation, that's good. As I was about to enter the car's shotgun side, David came over.

"So I was gonna have dinner with my dad, later tonight."

"Been a while since you saw him?"

"Yeah."

"That'll be fun. Let me know how it turns out." I say smiling as I climb through the door. One of these days I'm going to go through the window, change things up a little.

I was more than ready to go home, knowing Lady and Breck would be more than thrilled to see me. Almost as much as I couldn't wait to see them. Defiantly not going to let them go tonight. _'__Wha_ _ha_ _hah_ _ha!_ _Snuggle_ _Time!'_

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come." I turned to him.

"Isn't it just dinner for the two of you? I don't want to ruin that. Besides, I really have" *cough* want "to get home." I say, practically bouncing in my seat, looking between mom and David. And yes I would be clapping my hands enthusiastically here, but _public_, so...

David just smiled at me with a nod as I buckled myself in. I turn to mom to let her know I'm ready to go. Only for her to say, "You can go if you want to, you know." Smiling at me.

"Why? I wanna see Lady and Breck! It's been a good month since I've been home." I couldn't see why she would say that, I mean she's here to pick me up now she wants to leave _without_ me?! _Nu-uh_! No way, no how. Ain't getting rid of me that easily.

Mom just sighed, _'Why?'_ looking behind me towards David. "It was very nice meeting you David."

I turn to see David give mom a nod, "It was nice meeting you to Mrs. Massy."

I gave him a big wide smile and said, "Thanks for the help David! See you next Semester. Let me know how dinner went, okay?"

"Sure thing." He gave me a nod as I closed my door. He took a step back and watched as my mom drove off campus.

Little did I know, that would be the last time I'd ever see him.

—

As we were driving on the highway towards home, mom decided to speak up. "You know, you could've had dinner with him if you wanted."

"Why?" I asked turning my head from the window to look at her. I just wanted to go home.

"He was asking."

"So?"

"Amanda" she sighed.

"You didn't want me to come home?" I whined. Wondering what the hell this is all about, I mean it's not like she came a day too soon.

"I'm fine with you coming home for break, sweetie. It's just... I could've picked you up after dinner or tomorrow if you wanted to go with him."

"Why? You'd just have to drive home for over an hour each way just to pick me up or wait for me to come back." I couldn't help but glare at her when a thought crossed my mind, "Do you _want_ to waste fuel?"

"That's not what I'm saying." She sighed. "Amanda, he was asking if you wanted to go to dinner."

It didn't really concern me, "Yeah, and?"

"..._With_ him and his father." She insisted.

"Which is why I didn't want to intrude."

"He wouldn't have asked if he didn't want you to go."

"Yeah, _and?_"

Mom just shakes her head and chuckles, "He was asking you out."

That didn't make sense, "...Why?"

She just looked at me, "He probably _likes_ you Amanda."

"And I like him. That's why we're friends."

Mom was biting her lip for some reason. "Then why didn't you want to go?"

"I wanted to go home." I didn't get a response. "I missed Lady and Breck. Rosie too, but to her I'm just a mistress while Trevor's her husband."

She looks at me shocked, "You're still calling Rosie that?"

"Oh, come on mom! She lives and sleeps with Trevor! She's in his room _all_ the time, I only get her when she wants attention or I'm in the bathroom." I point out, "See? _Mistress_."

She rolled her eyes and looked back to the road. I thought I heard her mumbling something about grandkids, I don't know why though. It's not like I'm dating anyone. She doesn't have to worry about that.

'_?' _Sometimes parents are just so weird. Don't you agree?

—-

Almost as soon as we pull into the driveway, I'm grabbing all of my stuff. Well... everything I can carry with two hands, arms and shoulders. Let's just say I was _fully_ loaded.

"I'm Home!" I shout as I burst through the doors. Dad wasn't home yet since it was still a work day, but I still got the best welcome anyone could ask for! Barking, whining, kisses and a healthy plate of tripping over my sweet little, baby Breck. We couldn't get enough of each other! _Well_..., that was true until Lady came in.

She glared at Breck, practically glaring daggers so the pup would leave me alone, or drop dead. I'm sure she'd rather the later, but that's still in debate since Breck's only been here about two, no three years. There was no way I was gonna ignore my second mother. _Yes_, I _know_. It's _weird_ to consider your cat as your mother, but what can you do? You don't own your cats. _They_ own _you_. Lady has always been very caring and motherly to me, sometimes more than mom. She's always there when I need her the most.

I set most of my stuff at the base of the couch as I go to sit next to Lady. Sitting down, I lift my right hand to give her a gentle pet, only for her to grab my hand, no claws by the way. Placing my hand between her front paws to give me a good cleaning. Going as far as to lay on top of my arm to keep me from going anywhere. See? Motherly.

Seeing as how I'm _impossibly_ trapped, I'm more than happy to stay and pet her with my left hand, reaching over my lap, as she secured my left. Breck, still wanting attention, joins us on the couch, snuggling into my left side so she can avoid, what she calls, the cat devil.

Bliss. _Pure_, bliss. Honestly nothing can top a good, long overdue, snuggle. ...Or so I thought, until Rosie came to grace me with her presence. Giving me a quick rub on my legs and a quick meow, before she heads back towards Trevor's room.

And people wonder why we need pets.

After the love fest. I kind of had to put away my stuff, which I did in a rush. Just so I could get back to the two loves of my life. Sure my clothes ended up being piled in their respective drawers, but I wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. Even if we sleep together, there's no way there's enough time in the world to snuggle, it's just not possible.

While I quickly putting my stuff away I noticed my 10th Doctor Who cut out poster. It, no, _He_ made me smile. That brown suite, that sonic screw driver, and OMG that Hair! That _amazing_ hair! He might be the reason I love cow licks so much! Spiky, dark brown hair, just makes you want to run your fingers through it, cherish it more than anything. So... back to not being creepy, especially since I know it's okay to look, but not touch. It'd be like, '_Touching_ _the_ _shroud_ _of_ _Turin.'_ Lol

Oh, there was a time I was able to watch Doctor Who on YouTube and OMG I loved every bit of it. Funny thing was, the first episode I had ever watched was Smith and Jones. After that, History was made.

I couldn't stop watching it! I got all the way till the end of the season, but I couldn't continue after dear Martha broke my heart. I tried, _really_ I did. But Martha leaving and then getting a military boyfriend ...just broke my fragile heart. I had to take a rest, it hurt too much. The Master didn't really help either. I mean, all in all it was a happy-ish ending but with those two heavy blows... I nearly died. So I just stuck with my favorites 'Smith and Jones', 'Human Nature' and 'The Family of Blood'. I cherished those happy moments so much.

David Tennant being my first Doctor was simply Amazing! I even found myself clicking on links from left to right and found a clip of him singing using and ice cream cone and a song I knew for a _really_ long time! "You've got to know when to hold 'em" I screamed in sooo much delight mom had to check on me to see if I was okay.

Funny thing, not long after my love of Doctor Who, we had adopted Breck. _Oh_, I was _thrilled_ to have a dog. Seeing as how she's the first dog I've ever had.

Apparently, my parents had one before I was born. Sadly, I never got to meet him.

_Anyway_, it was amazing teaching her new tricks. We had finally gotten her to learn how to 'Fetch' things back to us. Me, with my big mouth, couldn't help but tease mom telling her, now that Breck knows how to fetch, how cool it would be if I told her to 'Fetch' the Doctor. And for a few days she goes missing, causing us to panic but later our door bell would ring. Only to open it revealing David Tennant standing in front of our door! I'm sure I'd faint on sight! Of course from pure delight. Oh _God!_ That'd be a dream come true!

And then, next Christmas happened. A _very_ magical Christmas.

Late at night I awoke that Christmas morning, not paying attention to the time. It wasn't important. All I wanted was a glass of water before going back to bed. Getting out of my bed, I walked through the hallway, past the basement door, into the dining room to finally reach the fridge in the kitchen. I didn't turn on the lights because that would practically blind me. Causing me to see pitch black when turning them off. A total waste of precious sleep. After all, I had an adventure to get back to. Filling my glass with water and finishing it in a few gulps before heading all the way back to bed.

But there was something _different_ on my return. I caught a glance of a silhouette in front of the basement just before the hallway. As per usual, I made sure to take a second glance not expecting to see anyone like normal. _Normally,_ I look the first time and see something, then look a second time and nothings there. For me, it happens all the time. This time, taking a second glance, I gasped at what I saw.

_The Doctor!_

I would have been a squealing mess if I didn't have to worry about the sleeping beasts on the other side of the kitchen. Believe me waking up your parents in the middle of the night, without a nightmare, does _**NOT**_ lead to a happy ending. I _shiver_ at the thought. I wanted to live to see the Doctor on Christmas. Having no choice but to rain in my happiness.

As it turns out, mom had heard my gasp in the middle of the night. The only thing she was disappointed about was missing my reaction, truth be told I'd have loved to see it too.

It's one of my most cherished memories. That's why I refused to take him to collage. I wouldn't dare give him the chance to get damaged, or _worse_ Stolen. Not that I don't trust my roommates, I just don't trust collage kids period. And my point was proven when some nutshell was knocking on windows of the first floor in a scream mask to get a reaction.

In case you were wondering, _yes_ I screamed. It just took me a while to register them. Like I said before I see things, …sometimes.

I had missed my Doctor, so _of course_ I'm going to sleep with him. Tonight, I'm gonna sleep with him beside my bed. Maybe I'd dream of him again. The first and last time I saw him was in some theater. I was just going to see a play but something happened, and I'm really bummed I can't, for the life of me, remember it. ...almost like I'm not supposed to.

Well, that's dreams. Sometimes you can't remember a good portion of it. I do remember the ending though. Especially since the Doctor skedaddled out of there. I chased after him but he somehow got to the first floor while I was on the second floor, we were separated by stairs. Like any good fan I jumped over the top of the stair's railing on to the first floor, shocking the Doctor. Hands on my knees, panting to catch my breath. Standing up, I gave the Doctor a massive smile, "It was great meeting you Doctor." He gave me a quick nod and smile before he ran out the buildings front door. I didn't know why but I felt he needed to go. Not even knowing why. I turned around to go back to the theater only to see the Doctor running towards me. Finally, I knew why he was in such a rush. Grinning I went towards this Doctor. When I first met him. He knew me, but I didn't know him. Now when he meets me _I'll_ know _him_. The worst part is… I woke up before being able to go on another adventure and I haven't seen him since. I felt like crying for days.

Looking up to my poster, I smile placing my hand on his shoulder, "How I wish I could meet you again, Doctor." More than _anything_ I wanted to be one of the Doctor's companion. How I wish for that more than anything, _especially_ now. Now that I'm one step closer to being forced into becoming a dreaded adult. "I really, _really_ want to go." I mention as I place him beside my bed. "I don't want to be stuck. Maybe I'll get to see you tonight."

With that I go back to my snuggles and sadly, my typical mundane life. Cause let's face it, I can't snuggle all day ...I have chores to do and a job to find. I'm sure my old job will want me back, but working retail... is like working in _hell_. And That might just be an understatement.

Finally, it was time for bed. One of my favorite pastimes. Mostly because I never know where I'll end up, sometimes I can choose, other times it's just random, but that's part of the fun. I've even revisited and changed a few of my dreams, just to see what happens.

Settling down with Lady and Breck, I lay back and relax. Smiling as I hold them close. Normally it takes me half an hour to fall asleep, but this time I catch myself succumbing to the darkness much easier than I ever have. Before I'm gone, I catch a glimpse of golden light.

_'Must_ _be_ _Trevor.'_ I thought since he always turns on hallway light, _'The_ _coward._ _Supposedly_ _he's_ _three_ _years_ _older than me.'_ I chuckle as I know he'll turn on the hallway, the dining room and the kitchen light just to get food or a glass of water. It's kind of redundant if you ask me, but I'm not Trevor. So who am I to judge.

_Good night,_

_Sleep tight,_

_Let's dream of __**adventure**__ tonight._

* * *

**Words: 3813**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC or any of their Doctor Who characters, just Amanda Massy.

This is going to fallow the TV show episodes in order, seasons 1-3 still in debate if I'll continue after that, probably will, but only time will tell.  
I hope my take on this story will be enjoyable for you, just know I have like 6 chapters available right now and will post them shortly, but the episode chapters easily takes  
days to make, so slow updates.

Enjoy \\(^^)/


	2. Well What Do You Know? Hello

Ch 2 Well, what do you know. Hello!

...

... ...

_..._ _'__**Damn**_ _**it**_ _Trevor!_ _Lazy_ _idiot_ _brother_ _couldn't_ _even_ _turn_ _off_ _the_ _light._ _That's_ _**all**_ _I_ _ask._ _Simply_ _remember_ _to_ _turn_ _**OFF**_ _the_ _light!_ _It's_ _**not**_ _rocket_ _science._ _Just_ _flip_ _the_ _switch!_ _Easy-__**peazy**__!'_ Funny thing was it wasn't just the light bothering me. No. I felt stiff and sore.

Almost like I was sleeping on a concrete floor. Which couldn't be possible. One, I fell asleep _on_ my bed. Two, even if I _had_ fallen off the bed, I have carpet flooring. **Not** _concrete_. I _will_ admit the cold does feel good. I couldn't help snuggling into myself, going back to sleep. I mean, my dream hadn't even started yet and I really wanted to have an adventure tonight.

*Ding* _And_ he hasn't turned down his volume. _Brilliant_! ...I'm gonna _kill_ him.

"Wilson?" Never heard her before.

"Wilson." Come on! I'm _trying_ to sleep woman! I curl up, even further. Trying to block out the noise. I'm highly regretting not wearing my ear plugs right now. Damn _noisy_ neighbors... _stupid_ brother.

Sure, I sleep with my windows open... then it dawned on me. I _didn't_ open my windows last night, "I've got the lottery money." I open my eyes, seeing pitch blackness.

"Wilson? You there?" I turn towards the female's voice, revealing the light under the door to my left. ..._To_. _My_. _**Left**_... my door's on my _right_ side. …_**What?!**_

"Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop."

Why's it to my _left?!_

"Wilson?"

I groan. Trying to get up, I knock into something. It falls, "What the hell?" Causing a clanking noise. "_Shit_." I mutter. Not only am I lost, I'm also bumping into _everything_. Well, …will be shortly.

"Hello?" I hear the woman ask. Not that I can see her. She _does_ sounds kind of muffled. Probably still trying to get this 'Wilson' fellow to respond. And it sounds like she's getting closer.

"Hello. Wilson it's Rose." _Yep_. So either I'm behind a door or I'm _completely_ invisible.

"Hello?" Oh, _please_ shut up. I need to think.

"Wi-Wilson?" Okay, I roll my eyes, _D__on't_ shut up. Right... _okay_. So, I'm probably dreaming right now, ...cool. _That's..._ good. …_Dreaming_.

I didn't have much time to process as the woman calling 'Wilson' opened the door, blinding me with light_._ _'And_ _I_ _had_ _finally_ _adjusted_ _to_ _the_ _darkness,_ _brilliant.'_

I take a few breaths to calm myself. I get a little ..._grumpy_ when I'm woken up. Though, not normally in a dream.

I see her reach out and I can't help but groan_,_ _'Oh,_ _this_ _is_ _gonna_ _hurt.'_ If the sudden light earlier was any indication. I close my eyes in hopes of lessening any pain to come.

I hear a click, then a few buzzes as red starts appearing. Knowing I guessed right, I was grateful I closed my eyes, "Who the _hell_ are you?" I hear the woman ask me rather rudely. Not that I blame her.

I turn towards the voice and slowly open my eyes. I look up seeing a young blond woman in a pink sweat shirt and dark blue jeans. The woman looks somewhat familiar, but I just can't seem to place her and she's glaring at me, _hard_.

"Amanda." I say standing up, brushing the dirt off my clothes. Now that I realize it, I see that I'm wearing my clothes from last night and I couldn't be more grateful that I had fallen asleep with my clothes on. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I only had a t-shirt on, that would be awkward and _very_ hard to explain. Really not wanting to be a streaker.

I'd offer her my hand, but she's still glaring at me, "How did you get down here?" She asks. Before I can answer she interrupts, "What have you done to Wilson?!" Accusing me.

"Nothing." I defend. "I don't even _know_ Wilson." The name does ring a bell though.

"Then how did you get down here?" She demands. "You're not even supposed to be here."

"I don't know." If looks could kill.

"I _don't!_" Putting my arms up, I take a step back. "I only woke up here when you started calling this 'Wilson' person." She glares, still not believing me.

"Look," I say, rubbing my face. Then I got an idea. Placing my hand on the floor where I've been sleeping, "It's _still_ warm." Hesitantly, she places her hand on the floor.

We both stand up, "Okay_.._. _Still_ doesn't explain what you're doing here." She says. Luckily, not as fierce as before.

"I don't know. I went to bed." With a serious expression pointing at her just to make sure she got my point, "_In_ my bed." Then I relaxed and gestured to the floor, "And somehow woke up here."

She looks at me wearily. I just stare back. "You're _not_ supposed to be here."

For some reason that hurts, but I don't let it show on my face, "I understand."

"I'm going to have to take you out of here, but I have to find Wilson first." I nod, "What's your name by the way?" I ask as we head further in the basement.

"What?" She turns to me.

"Your name. You've got mine."

"Rose."

"Well, nice to meet you Rose." I hold out my hand and this time she takes it, giving it a quick shake. Making me smile.

Rose calls out for Wilson again, while I get lost in my thoughts. I find it odd. Normally, when I dream, I'm already incorporated in the story. I _know_ people. I know what's going on, at least in the moment if not more so. The fact that I'm _'living'_ in the moment is just plain weird, but I've had dreams where I knew I was dreaming. Didn't even wake up when I pinched myself as a test. Maybe this is a new type of dream. Wouldn't be my first.

Hearing a loud slam, I looked at Rose. She gave me a glance, before we looked to the door she had previously opened, which was now _closed_. Terror rushed through me as we ran back to the door. Rose tried to open it, "Oh, you're _kidding_ me!" She muttered.

"Don't you have the keys!?" I panicked.

"No!" She glared at me.

"Then how'd you get in?"

"The same as you." I gave her a look. "It was _unlocked_, okay."

I rolled my eyes, "Well it isn't now."

She glared at me again. She really needs to stop glaring. Her face is gonna freeze in that position. Pointing her finger at me, "Will you stop mucking about!" She accused.

"It wasn't me! I was with you when the door shut! _Remember!?_"

The door still wouldn't budge. So, just to feel better, I kicked it. _Hard_. The sound echoed through the room. Sure it may not have unlocked the door, but it made me feel _so_ much better.

Rose gave me a look, I replied by tilting my head and shrugging.

I found myself following Rose as she walked further into the basement, "Who is it?" At least she's finally decided it wasn't me.

We got so far before we heard a slow, creepy noise behind us. Turning around, only to see a white man come out from behind the pillar we just passed. I couldn't help but wonder how in the world we missed him.

As the white man came out from the shadows, I saw a blank, unmoving face. His eyes were the same color as his skin. I turned to Rose, noticing another man moving out of the corner of my eye. All of a sudden, there were people starting to move all around us.

"Is that normal?" I ask her. I've seen some wacky things in my dreams, I just needed to find a normality to go on.

"Okay. You got us." I look at her confused. "Very funny."

We keep backing away from the two men. "Right, we've got the joke." I check behind us. "Whose idea was this?!" 'Kay. _Not_ normal.

"Is it Derek's? Is it?" She continues as we continue backing up. "Derek is it you?" She turns when I tap her shoulder, "Um, Rose." She turns seeing more of the white men closing in and surrounding us as we keep backing up.

What was confusing me was where they were coming from. I look behind the white men in hopes of finding out where. Only to see the white mannequins that were once all neatly lined up in a snug little row are no longer there.

"No way." I gasp in disbelief. "Rose the mannequins are gone." I mention to her, still keeping my eyes on the white men, who seem to be moving quite stiffly. I look to Rose and she seems as terrified as I am. Looking back to the white men, they look plastic. "_No_ _way!"_ I say again.

The supposed mannequin raises its arm, in what I quickly assume will be a karate chop. Quickly, I pull Rose behind me and off to the side. I've died in a dream before and I'm fine with dying again. Just as long as it gives her any chance to live.

I hear her whimper. Turning towards Rose, I'm about to tell her to get out of here. Only to see a man with buzz cut, dark hair, big ears and a leather jacket.

At least he wasn't white like those other ones. He grabs Rose's hand and looks to me, "_Run_." He says in a deep voice. I nod my head in acknowledgement, but I'm not sure he saw since he already turned, almost as soon as he said it.

The mannequin brought its arm down just as we started running, missing me by a hair. The jacket guy pulled Rose through another set of doors. I wasn't too far behind as the mannequins followed, right on our tail. One even had its shirt open. I don't know why he didn't button it. Maybe he was too lazy. Or he thought it was hot, whatever floats his boat.

We ran down the hallway and through another set of doors. I grinned as I saw the leather man push a button on the wall. Even better, the elevator was already on the basement floor! Meaning the doors only had to open. "_Nice!_" I said as the man pulled Rose into the elevator. He went to the right side and I rushed to the left, slamming the 'close doors' button, leaving Rose to turn around in the middle, to watch in horror, as a white mannequin man reaches its arm through the elevator's closing doors.

That white arm, now trapped between the doors, tries to grab at us. While the man in the leather jacket moves forward grabbing the arm. Avoiding its grabs, he pulled it numerous times before it popped off. Causing his back to ram into me with some force, "_Mph!_" I let out. I wasn't really expecting company. Not that I'm complaining, he is good looking after all. …and quite _firm_ too.

When the doors are finally able to close, he takes a step back from me. Leather jacket man turns and grins at me, "Hello." He says waving the arm.

"Hi." I said, chuckling. Of course now _wasn't_ _really_ the time, but I just couldn't resist. "I know we needed a hand," I gestured to the arm "but really?" I ask, in good humor. His grin widens.

"You pulled his arm off!" I turned to see a shocked Rose shout.

"Yep, plastic." The man says as he tosses the arm at Rose for her to check.

She catches it rather awkwardly, looking at it in disgust. Me on the other hand, am curious. I hold out my hand and Rose hands it to me, gladly.

Holding the arm, I poke it and note that it is plastic. So it _was_ those mannequins in there! Feeling the smooth plastic beneath the skin as I pet it. I couldn't help but coo, "I'm gonna name you Charlie." Too bad '_Thing' _was already taken.

Rose, still thinking this is a joke, looks to me. "Very clever," then to the man, "nice trick. Who are they then, Students? Is this a student thing or what?"

We look at her, "Why would they be students?" He asks before turning to look at the doors, while I asked at the same time, "This isn't a thing?" Referring to plastic moving about in this day and age.

Apparently, they didn't hear me, "I don't know." Rose lets out a breath.

"Well, you said it." Retorts the man. '_Oh,_ _this_ _is_ _gonna_ _be_ _fun_ _I_ _can_ _tell.'_ I grin, leaning back on the elevator crossing my arms. Placing Charlie on top of them, holding him like a cat as I continue to pet him. It just felt right.

Rose tries to explain herself, " 'Cause... to get that many people dresses up and being silly," yes, 'cause people's moving arms pop off like no tomorrow. "They got to be students." Rose concludes. Though 'silly' wouldn't be the word I'd use, more like ridiculous.

The man turns around and smiles at Rose, "That makes sense. Well done." He praises.

"Thanks." She returns the smile.

He didn't see it since he had already turned back towards the doors, "They're not students." He corrects her. I couldn't help chuckling.

Rose shot me a glare before turning her attention to the man again, "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, " she paused sending me another glare as if to say, '_and_ _you_.' "He's going to call the police." I will admit she did sound a bit professional there.

The man turns his head towards Rose in question, "Who's Wilson."

_'A volleyball_.' I think.

"Chief electrician" Damn, so close.

"Wilson's dead." He replies, leaning through the open door.

I look down, "Charlie," I scold as I follow leather jacket out. "We don't do that." I say tapping the white arm. "We don't kill." I pause then mumble, "unless it's in self-defense."

Rose was stunned by his answer, but eventually came out, "That's just not funny, that's sick!"

"Hold on." He says moving Rose to stand next to me. I'm more surprised nobody's asked me why I'm petting a plastic arm, "They sure don't notice us do they Charles?" I ask the arm then look to see the man pull something out. Missing Charlie move a finger.

"Mind your eyes" the man says as he points ..._The Doctor's_ sonic screwdriver at the elevator's button. '_No_.' I think. '_No._ _He's_ _not_ _**that**_ _Doctor._ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _**this**_ _doctor..._ _that_ _or_ _the_ _sonic_ _screwdriver_ _is_ _a part_ _of_ _the_ _technology_ _for_ _this_ _dream.'_

Rose pulls me out of my thoughts, "I've had enough of this now." She starts whining. _literally_ whining, "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" as she starts shouting, "I said who are they?!" _Jeez_ woman, you do know _waiting_ for an answer helps right?

"They're made of plastic." The man replies. Obviously having enough of her stupid questions. Well, it sounds like he considers them stupid, which they are. "Living plastic creatures."

I grin as all of us are moving through out some rooms and going ...I don't know where. "Creatures, huh." I state following the man. "Well, it not like we can label the as animals." I give Carlie a few more strokes.

As we continue on, he turns to me. Finally acknowledging me, "And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof."

"Of course" I roll my eyes smiling. "Someone's gonna want control."

I watch as he reaches in in his leather jacket, "Which would be a great big problem," and pulls out a beeping small box "if I didn't have this."

"Is that—" I start.

"So, I'm gonna go upstairs and blow it up." '_Dynamite.'_ I finish my thought.

He opens a door and gestures for me and Rose to go through, I nod at him in thanks. He smiles then continues, "And I might die in the process," I frown at that, "but don't worry about me."

I open my mouth both in protest and an offer to help when he cuts me off, putting a hand on my shoulder pushing me out the door, Rose following. "No, you go home."

I turn towards him again to protest, "Go on," he shoos me away. "Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

I scrunch my nose up in disgust, '_Who_ _the_ _hell_ _eats_ _beans_ _on_ _toast,_ _corn_ _tortillas I_ _could_ _see.'_

He goes to shut the door, before he stops, "Don't tell anyone about this, 'cause if you do," he points at us with a very serious expression, "you'll get them killed."

Again he goes to shut the door, closing it this time. Only to open it a moment a later with a smile, "I'm the Doctor, by the way." My mouth drops. "What's your name?"

Luckily, he didn't see it since he looked to her first. "Rose." By the time he looked at me, I was smiling, "Amanda." _Absolutely_ loving every minute of this.

"Nice to meet you, Rose, Amanda. Run for your life!" He says waving the dynamite with a smile, closing the door.

Me being me, I just want to squeal with delight, but Rose is behind me *cough* so I suppress it. Smiling at the door instead, "With pleasure." I mumble at the door before turning around and grabbing Rose's arm and making a mad dash away from the building.

"What are you doing?" Rose shouts at me as I drag her along, running.

I turn to look at her, still running, "The Doctor knows best!" I say to her, not noticing I've run into the street.

I hear a honk as I turn to see a strange black car I have never, in my life seen before, ugly. "Amanda!" Rose shouts as she pulls me back from the said oncoming car, van thingy.

"Thanks." I say to her as I cross the street, this time paying attention. Once we got far enough away from where we started, I turn around to look at the building. Then turn, to look back at Rose, "We were in a bank?" I ask her.

She just looks at me funny, "Henrik's."

"Henrik's Bank. ...Not very secure." I told her.

She's still giving me that funny look_._ _'What?'_ "Clothing store." She corrects.

I look back to the building, then to her and back at the building. This time I look to her and point at the building. "That _sophisticated_ building is a clothing store?" She just nods, still looking flabbergasted. "Such a waste."

No sooner had I finished saying that, the building behind me blew up. '..._Forgot_ _about_ _that.'_ I thought as I fell towards Rose. Got to love the shock wave.

She was nice enough to catch me despite the shock she was going through seeing a building blow up. I'm just sad I missed it. "Come on." She said as she guided me along. We ran even further. Along the way, out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimmer of blue.

I couldn't help but mumble, "Be careful what you wish for."

After we got far enough away Rose and I could catch our breath. She asked me, "Why did you think Henrik's was a bank?"

"The building's _way_ too fancy for some type of clothing store," I see the look she gives me "where I'm from." I said as we continued to walk. Rose leading the way.

"Where are you from?"

"Wisconsin."

"Where?" She stops to look at me.

I stop in confusion. "Wisconsin."

She just shakes her head and continues walking. "So how'd you end up in London then?" She asks, jokingly.

This time it was my turn to stop, "London?"

"London." She replies continuing her walk.

I start waking again catching up to her, "Wow. These dreams really _are_ getting more real." I mumble when I'm finally next to her.

"What was that?" She asks. "Nothing." I reply. My dream could be her reality after all. I have always thought dreams were a way to go from one world to another. A different type of travel, just …normally I blend into the world naturally, this time was different however and it made me wonder.

"So then I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay then." She asks.

"No."

Sighing she looks at me, "Let's go to my place then." We get to an apartment door and before Rose opens it, she turns back to me, "I have to warn you though—"

She's cut off by the door opening by another blond woman who looks slightly older than she, "Rose! Thank god you're okay! The news was going on and on how Henrik's blew up!" After fussing a bit more about Rose, she finally notices me behind her.

"Who are you?"

I walk up to the blond woman, "You must be Rose's older sister. My name's Amanda." Holding out my hand. The woman looks me up and down, once or twice. Grabbing my hand, "Jackie Tyler. "Giving me a bright smile, "I like you." She says before pulling me in to their apartment. "Come sit down." She pulls me towards the couch.

"Mom" I turn to look at Rose who looks exasperated. Then I look to Jackie to see her glare at Rose.

"No way!" I state. Causing Jackie to look at me, "You're too young!" She gives me a smile as if to say '_go_ _on'._

Before I can ask how, their phone goes off. Which was odd not many people have house phones anymore, but who am I to judge.

Her mom goes to answer the phone as Rose sits on the couch. Since I still don't know Rose much, I sit on the chair instead of the couch. I'm just not that comfortable with her yet.

Sitting on the chair, I put my hands on my lap to get comfortable. Only now realizing I still had Charlie throughout this whole running ordeal. "Sorry buddy." I say as I start stroking the arm again.

Jackie comes back in, jabbering away on the phone, "I know, it's on the _telly!_ It's everywhere, she's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old Bible."

I look to Rose. "And you're sure she not your sister?" I ask her as she gives me a look before I mouth, '_She's_ _a_ _little_ _on_ _the_ _mean_ _side.'_ This time, she grins at me.

"He's walking in now." I turn to see a guy walk into the apartment and I assume that's who Jackie is talking about. "You'd think I was her daughter. Oh, and here's himself."

"I've been phoning your mobile!" The man said as he sat down next to Rose. "You could have been _dead_! It's on the news and everything!" What am I? Chopped liver? "I can't _believe_ that your shop went up!" Apparently buildings fly now.

'_Wait_.' I looked to Rose for that one, '_She_ _owned_ _Henrik's?'_

"I'm all right." '_Probably_ _not._ _She'd_ _be_ _more_ _upset_ _if_ _that_ _were_ _the_ _case.' _I see the guy go in, giving Rose a hug. I had to cover my eyes to hide from this PDA, still I cracked my fingers open to see what comes next. "_Honestly_, I'm fine. Don't make a fuss!" She clearly doesn't look to comfortable with him in her bubble.

"But what happened?"

"She was helping me." I covered for Rose. She gave me a small smile in return. Finally the guy notices I'm there. "Amanda Massy." I introduce myself holding out my hand. He shakes it, "Mickey Smith." Then he turned his attention back to her.

"What was it though? What caused it?" Mickey kept pushing her. Poor Rose.

"We don't know. We were outside when it happened." I reply.

Before he could ask more Jackie came back into the living room, "It's Debbie.  
She knows a man on The Mirror, 500 quid for an interview." I wonder how much that is in US dollars.

Not too happy to have a phone shoved in her face, "Oh, that's _brilliant_, give it here." Rose grabs the phone hanging it up before setting it down on the table. And with the look Jackie is giving her, a single thought crosses my mind, '..._may_ _god_ _have_ _mercy_ _on_ _your_ _soul.'_ As I light a silent candle for Rose's future.

"You've got to find some way of making money." Jackie's arms are now crossed and I'm sitting here with a wet back. In pure fear that all hell is about to break lose. "Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out." '_Oh,_ _Dear_ _Lord!_ _**PLEASE**_ _have_ _mercy_ _on_ _me!'_ I pray as I don't want to get caught in this cross fire.

The phone goes off and Jackie answers it with gusto. "Bev, she's alive! I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death!" I'm over here thanking every god, that I know of, in existence for saving us as Jackie leaves the room. "That was a close one, Charlie." I say to the arm in my lap. And Charlie may or may not have just tapped my leg, so I continued petting him. What can I say? I want some love here, and if I can't have it ill just give it.

"What are you drinking, tea?" I look up to see Mickey grabbing Rose's tea out of her hands, rude. "No, no, no. That's no good! That's no good! You're in shock. You need something stronger." ..._yah_, what's with him? If someone's in shock get a blanket or hold them close. Hasn't he watched crime shows before? "Mickey." I start to say, but Rose replies, "I'm all right."

"Rose," I say in a gentle tone, she looks at me only for Mickey to interrupt. He's not making this any easier for her.

"Now, come on. You deserve a proper drink." He grabs her arm.

"_Mickey_." I warn him.

He ignores me. "We're going down the pub. You and me, my treat. How about it?"

"Is there a match on?" Rose asks suspicious. _Really_ Mick?! That's a '_**D**_' move.

"No, no." _Sure_ Mick. I'm really starting to hate this guy. Rose needs space and comfort, not '_Oh, I_ _care_ _for_ _you'_ fluttering his eyes '_by_ _the_ _way'_ kiss, kiss '_you_ _need_ _a_ _drink.'_ Believe me mister if you keep going like that you _**WILL**_ need the alcohol when _**I'm**_ through with you!

"I'm just thinking about you!"

"Charlie," I whisper to the arm, "Things might get just a _bit_ dirty." I warn the arm as I carefully set him next to me on the chair.

"There's a match on, ain't there?"

"Well that's not the point." He says. "But we could catch the last five minutes." I cracked my knuckles. I look to Rose for permission. Just say the word Rose. _Just_ say the word. I look between Rose and Mickey. Mick being none the wiser.

Rose gave me a look for me to stand down, "Go on, then." I give her a look, '_you_ _sure?'_ I crack my knuckles again to making another offer. She looks at me, "I'm fine, really." Then looks to Mick, "Go." Whether it's to indulge him or save him I don't know. "And get rid of that."

I look at Rose shocked. '_Not_ _my_ _Charlie!'_ I quickly grab the arm, telling Rose, "I'll take him when I leave." Holding Charlie close to my chest.

Mick just rolls his eyes while Rose shakes her head. Sure he tried to kill us, but he was being controlled. The Doctor said so. Charlie is a good boy.

"Bye-bye." Mick says in an annoying voice. All I need is permission to punch, dumbo here. Am I good to launch Captain? I look to Rose to see her smiling. I can't help but drop my jaw in shock.

"Bye!" She says, which distracts me when Mick grabs Charlie. "Hey!" I say. Quickly grabbing him away from Mick who is pretending to be choked. I glare at him in warning, once Charles is safe in my arms. Daring him to try that again.

Once Mick leaves, I sit back down on the chair holding Charles preciously on my lap, and whisper to him, "Next time you have my permission to go through with it." I say, glaring at the door. Mick needs to have more respect, I huff relaxing back in the chair.

Once Jackie gets off the phone, I explained to her how Rose helped me trying to find my wallet at Henrik's. That's why we were there so late. We didn't find it so I was in a pinch, since I was a tourist visiting from America. Helping to get Jackie off Rose's back, at least for a little while. She even let me stay the night and I couldn't be any more grateful.

—

I wake up, early morning, remembering every detail of what happened in my dream so I can _safely_ assume I'm still dreaming. I'm not shocked. I've woken up in my dreams numerous times before. It just makes me wonder when it'll stop and if I'll get to see the end of it.

I hear an alarm go off only for Jackie to shout to Rose, "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart." God that woman's lucky I woke up before she shouted. I don't know if I'd be civil. "You've no job to go to."

Rose is sitting at the table, I asked Jackie if I could make breakfast since they let me stay the night. She had no complaints as she sat down next to Rose, "There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs."

"Oh, _great_, the butcher's." Rose mentions sarcastically. Though I'm not one to talk, working at a butchers might help with some survival skills, especially if you don't know which plants are edible.

"It might do you good." Jackie mentions. Trying to persuade her daughter, she continues. "That shop was giving you airs and graces. I'm not joking about compensation." Jackie stands up. I want to catch her before she goes, "Mrs. Tyler, do you want some toast with your eggs?"

"No thank you." She tells me. "And you can just call me Jackie, Sweety." I look up and smile at her. If things keep going like this i might just end up with a third mother, not that I mind.

Jackie continues her conversation, much to Roses disappointment. "You've had genuine shock and trauma." Sorry Rose I tried. "Ariana got two thousand quid off the console just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" I see Rose try to say something, but Jackie cuts her off knowing what she's gonna say, " I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." …I was stunned into silence.

Rose just looks at me, and I to her, "Is your mom a lawyer? She could argue up a storm and still win by a landslide" Rose lets a smile form on her face.

After some rattling her smile falls, "Mum, you're such a liar! I said to nail that cat-flap down. We're gonna get strays!" I like strays. Lady was a stray. What's wrong with strays? Strays are good. They're just trying to live.

"I did it weeks back." Jackie replies from the other room. I'm guessing she went to her bedroom.

"Nah, you thought about it." Rose retorts. I shake my head at their banter, just like me and mom. She says one thing but expects me to do it. That's family for you.

I finish up on the eggs as I hear Rose talking to someone. They do sound familiar, but I don't like to eavesdrop if I can help it.

"Who is it?" I hear Jackie ask. I look up to see if I can see who it is. If Jackie doesn't know him, I mean Mick just walked right in. ... and Jackie knew. ... does she have eyes on the back of her head. If not she's good.

"It's about last night." Last night? "He's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes."

"She deserves compensation!" Jackie mentions.

"Oh, we're talking millions." Ooo, sarcasm. I love it! I think as I place the eggs and some toast on the table.

"I'm in my dressing gown." Oh, _Dear_ _lord_ _**NO!**_

"Yes, you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Someone _please_ kill me _now_! A Shot to the head _**ANYTHING**_ but this!

"Yes, there is." I'm gonna _DIE!_

"Well, anything could happen." I had to get out of there! ***BANG!*** …Shin, meet table, a _very_ solid object. I hiss in pain hopping on one foot. Well, at least I'm distracted.

"_No_." I hear him say.

... ... so much for my poor shin...

"Don't mind the mess."

"Rose," I mention to her as I check my shin. Sitting on the living room chair that I had just so happened to hobble over to. "Breakfast is on the table." I tried not to squeak.

"Thanks, Amanda." She says entering the kitchen, "Do you want a coffee?" She asks her guest.

"Might as well," I hear as I let my pants leg drop to normal. "Thanks, just milk." I look up to see the Doctor from last night. Again my mouth drops, quickly I close it before he can turn to me. Smiling at me briefly, he grabs the magazine off the coffee table.

"We should go to the police. Seriously_, _the three of us." _Yeah_, that'd end well. I rolled my eyes. What'd we say? I know I'd sound crazy.

"That won't last. He's gay and she's an alien." I smile cause he's totally ignoring her, like he's heard it all before. Well, I'm sure he has.

"The hot ones usually are." He looks at me. "Gay." I finish his unasked question. He places the magazine back on the table, picking up the book next to it.

Rose continues, not noticing we're not even paying attention. Well he's not. "I'm not blaming you, even if it was some sort of joke.

Quickly he flips through the book, "Mmm, Sad ending." Dude! Did he just finish that book in less than 20 seconds?! _Damn!_

"It said on the news they found a body." I have no clue as to what Rose just said, cause I'm still admiring speed reader over here.

"Rose Tyler." He reads out loud. If Jackie hadn't introduce herself last night, that might have helped. He turns to his right and sees his reflection "Ah, could've been worse." I smile at that. Must of regenerated recently. His reflection seems new to him. I've never seen the doctor regenerate. Call me a coward, I just didn't have the heart to see the Doctor, _my_ Doctor go. "Look at the ears!" He continues and flicks he's ears a few times. I hold in my chuckle, biting my lip as I bear witness to such a precious moment.

"...All the same, he was nice. He was a nice bloke." I think he just said '_my_ _fair_ _lady'_ as he picked up a deck of cards. "Anyway, if we are gonna go to the police," she's starting to get hysterical, ... hysterical sounds a bit much. He starts playing with the cards. He's pretty good.

"I wanna know what I'm saying." Hi, nice to meet you. I know who blew up Henrik's. He was trying to save our world from plastic. _Yeah_… I don't see that one blowing up in your face. _Rarely_ anyone's open minded these days.

"52 card pick up?" I ask him with a cheeky grin. My uncle played that. You learn pretty fast and you only play it once. He flashes me a grin. I shake my head and smile in resolve. He's defiantly bored.

"I want you to explain everything." Hysterical. Not that you'll listen. Nobody likes hearing about things they don't believe in.

"Maybe not." The Doctor mumbles. _See!_ He agrees with me! I'd be holding out my hand towards the Doctor and looking between him and Rose, but I'm trying to be inconspicuous here. I hear a noise.

I turn to see Charlie is not on the couch. Which was weird since I left him there when I woke up this morning. "What's that then? Have you got a cat?" Asks the Doctor. I look at him as he gets closer to the couch. Only for me to see Charlie shoot out from behind the couch and grab the Doctors neck!

"Charles!" I say in surprise as I rush to help the Doctor. "No, Charlie! Bad!" Grabbing the other end. Trying to pry Charlie's fingers off him.

"No. We did have, but we just get strays." Rose replies. "They come in, off the estate."

"Charles! Down!" I panic still trying to get him off the doctor. "I said you could do this to Mick, _**NOT**_ the Doctor!" I shout.

"Amanda, stop it." Rose says calmly, but annoyed, " You're all the same. Give you all a plastic arm and you play around with it." I'm getting pissed. How the _bloody_ hell can't she see what's Right in Front of her. "Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor what, was it?"

Oh, For the love of, "Rose! _Fucking_, Help! _Damn_ _it!"_ This time Rose sees he can't, _fucking,_ breath and helps me get 'it' off him. _Took_ her long enough. With her help we finally get Charlie off him.

I almost screamed at Charlie from pure exasperation. Seriously, you _don't_ bite the hand that feeds you.

Only for Charles to turn and attack the next closest thing, Rose. Oh _**HELL**_ _NO!_ Before Charlie can grab her face, I grab his hand interlacing my fingers with his and I grip them _**hard**_, _refusing_ to let go. My rage seeming to have added enough of a power boost to keep Charlie in check. Just long enough for the Doctor to use his sonic screwdriver.

"It's all right, I've stopped it." Says the Doctor. I let Charlie go as the Doctor grabs the arm and tosses it to a frantic Rose "There you go, you see, armless!"

"Do you think?" In her anger she hits the Doctor with Charles. Oh, so _now_ she believes us. Really Rose. I roll my eyes. Also, right now I'm mad at Charlie. He shouldn't have attacked the Doctor just now, but how do you punish an arm?

"Ow!" He rubs his arm. She really didn't have to do that. She wasn't the one that got attacked in the first place.

He gets up and leaves. I can't really blame him though he _is_ the Doctor, who's constantly on the run. Rose chases after him. Then I realize, he took Charlie with him, so I quickly follow. Charlie's still a good arm, he was just being controlled.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!"

"Yes, he can." I roll my eyes. "He's got legs doesn't he." I spoke at the same time as the Doctor.

"Yes. I can. Here I am. This is me, 'swanning off' see ya!" I catch him turn and smile, I chuckle at Mr. Charming's shenanigans.

"That arm was moving,"

"Lots of things move Rose." I told her finally standing next to her.

She ignored me "It tried to _kill_ me!"

I deadpanned at that, "It was more than just you, Rose." it's not all about you, ya know.

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"And here I was shooting for eleven out of ten, bollocks." I mumble, but he must have heard me as he flashed a smile.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair." He kept walking ignoring her antics.

"Life's not fair Rose, haven't you figured that out yet?"

"You've got to tell me what's going on." She's still ignoring me, demanding answers from the Doctor. I know this is just a dream, but she's just being plain rude.

"No, I don't." I smiled at his retort, see charming.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone." I scoffed at that. Yeah and sound Ike a crazy person and get locked up? No thank you. "You said if I did that I'd get people killed, so, your choice. Tell me or I'll start talking."

I just stared disapprovingly at the girl, _Really?_ "Rose, was that supposed to be a threat?" I ask her in disbelief.

"Sort of." She replies.

"Doesn't work." He replies, smiling.

"Who are you?" Oh. I hear he enjoys this.

"Told you, the Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Hello!" Smiling he waves at Rose and me. I happily smile back, fully enjoying this encounter. Sadly he seems to want to keep it brief and I don't plan on holding him back. _Especially_ since I know he'll turn up eventually. At least until this is solved ... or if I wake up, _really_ hoping I don't.

Rose just looks frustrated, "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of." It's funny how his name rings true, more so than probably even he knows.

"Come on then, you can tell me. I've seen enough." My jaw drops as she laces her hand on his back, threatening didn't work now we're flirting ...I'm almost gagging, scratch that, I _am_ gagging. "Are you the police?"

I look at Rose again, why does she think the police solve everything? He would've flashed his badge *cough* physic paper *cough*

Rose and the Doctor looked at me after I coughed a bit. He then continued explaining, "No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"What have we done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after us?" Rose insists.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you." _Tell_ me about it. Humans have a tendency to see only one side of the coin. Why can't we just look at the whole picture? I nod at his sarcasm. "You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"Must of been the timing?" I ask. He smiles at me. Happy that I seem to have gotten it, "Yep." He replies.

"It tried to kill me!" Rose cries out.

"_Him_ Rose." I pointed to him. "'It' was after _him_. He got choked remember?"

Nodding his head in agreement, "It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing." The reason I'm not offended right now, is because Charlie was controlled by 'it' so calling 'it' doesn't bother me. Seeing as how I have no clue who 'it' is. "This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is because you met me."

"So, what you're saying is the entire world revolves around you?"

I smile at that, "Well, with his help, yeah."

"Sort of, yeah." He replies looking at me funny. I just smile in reply wondering if he's caught on yet. If he does that might make this easier.

"You're full of it!" Rose retorts.

"Sort of, yeah." God I'm loving this! He's _just_ like dad.

"All this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" Rose asks.

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?" Rose asks.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, got to bed and watch telly, while all the time underneath you, there's a war going on." ... No argument there...

Offended, not me Rose, grabs Charlie from the Doctor "Okay. Start from the beginning." She calms down. _Good_, at least we can be civil. "I mean, if we're going with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... How did you kill it?"

"Rose if you paid attention, yesterday he mentioned about 'it' being controlled and using the bomb to cut off the signal."

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal. Dead." Well, the controls dead.

"So, that's radio control?" Machine.

"Thought control."

"Ah, psychic then." Rose give me a weird look, I just shrug.

Noticing our silence, the Doctor asks "You all right?"

I take my hand and rub her back, "Yeah." Rose answers hesitantly.

"And you?" I look up to see the Doctor looking at me with slight concern. It takes me a while to realize he taking about me. Causing me to smile, "Yep."

"So who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story." Obviously, he doesn't want to talk about it.

"What's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" The Doctor starts chuckling and Rose joins in, but I can't. I just shake my head. Shops, if they were after them, ...that would only be the beginning.

"No. Well, no. It's not a price war."

I pipe in, "Everybody needs supplies at some point or another Rose."

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." He pauses looking between the two of us. "Do you believe me?"

Rose and I answer at the same time, "No." "Yes." I smile at him. Which he returns, then he turns to Rose, "But you're still listening."

"Really, though, Doctor, tell me, who are you?" The Doctor and I turn around to see Rose had stopped.

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid." Walking back to Rose he grabs my hand, basically telling me to follow. "The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still." I smile. Funny thing is I believed it right away, am I odd or what?

"I can feel it." He grabs Rose's hand with his free one. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour." Closing my eyes I imagine it. Starting to feel it, I place my right leg behind me to stable myself, "And the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour. I can feel it, we're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." he drops our hands. I felt the sudden stop. Luckily, I had a stable position. "That's who I am." Wait, the stop is you? He doesn't give me time to ponder as he continues. "Now forget me, Rose Tyler. Amanda. Go home."

It kind of hurts that he doesn't want us to come along, but I understand. I do, …really. Rose starts to leave, but I want to watch. It might be the last time I get to see the real TARDIS in action. I go to the swing set I saw earlier and sit down. It has a good view of her.

I watch as the Doctor disappears into the TARDIS, never looking back. Witch I find to be somewhat of a relief. Allowing me to watch the O'l girl do her thing. I smile sadly, disappointed I couldn't go, but honored to watch her leave.

"Goodbye, o'l girl" I whisper to no one. "Hopefully Charlie will be a good boy." Since I saw the Doctor carry him in the TARDIS. Must have taken him back when I wasn't paying attention.

When she's gone, I see Rose running back, probably because she makes that special sound when she goes. "Hey Rose!" I call out from the swing. "Did you see him leave?" She asks.

"No." I lied. "I just know he's gone." I get off the swing and go to Rose. "Think we should forget him like he said?"

She give me a look, I just smile knowing she won't. Who could? She smiles too, realizing I'm more than happy to help, "Come on." She says leading the way.

We reach an apartment door, "What are we doing here" I ask her. "Computer." She says as she knocks on the door opens, revealing Mick. "Hey, here's my woman! Kit off." He smiles seeing Rose, but it drops once he sees me. We didn't exactly leave on the best terms, not that I care as I follow Rose in.

"Oh, shut up." Says Rose. Mick offered us coffee. I decline while Rose says, "Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?"

"Yeah, any excuse to get in the bedroom." He says sarcastically.

Then he panics, "Don't read my e-mails!" I was following Rose when he said that. I looked to her and nudged her causing her to turn to me. I smiled a Cheshire smile asking, "Want to?" She smiles back shaking her head and nudges me, "No."

We get to Mick's computer, and I internally scoff at what I see, I haven't played on one of these since I was... what seven? Well, must be dreaming of the past. Rose starts searching for the Doctor on the Internet. She types 'Doctor' resulting in to many hits, same with 'Doctor living Plastic', "Try Blue Box." I offer.

He always travels with her. Then we get a hit. I almost laugh at how the Doctor is practically in a wanted ad. I almost want to put him on one of those old west wanted posters, he'd look good.

And so, Rose and I head towards Clive's place after he and Rose got in contact. It was nice Mickey offered to drive us. I was shocked to find he drove a yellow car... that looked like a taxi cab. I had to distract myself with things since Mickey was arguing with Rose about Clive not being safe. To be honest he got a few points back for genuinely caring about Rose. Sadly for Mick, Rose wasn't hearing any of it.

"You're not coming in. He's safe, he's got a wife and kids."

"Yeah, _who_ told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say." Well, he could try reverse psychology, the only problem for me is I don't know when to stop. I could work out reasons why he would and old not be a murder. It gets confusing.

"Mickey relax." He turned to me, probably to tell me not to encourage her, I cut him off, "I've got this." I say getting out of the car's back seat. "If he tries anything," I reassure Mickey, "I know just how precious family jewels are." Mickey quickly brings his hands down to his lap earning a smirk from me since he got the point. "I'll protect her if worse comes to worse." I pat his shoulder as I follow Rose up to the house.

A kid answers the door, "Um, hello, I've come to see Clive. We've been e-mailing." Rose says.

The kid opens at us in disgust before yelling back, "Oh, Dad! It's a few of your nutters."

Just for the fun of it, "I prefer, crae-crae, its cuter." I blink my eyelashes for effect, and he just looks at me in even more disgust, causing me to laugh. Which Rose elbows me in my ribs. '_She's_ _got_ _an_ _elbow_ _that_ _one.'_ I think as I rub my ribs.

"Sorry," the boy quickly leaves. Aw and here I was having fun. "Hello! You must be Rose. I'm Clive. Obviously." Clive shakes Roses hand while I offer him mine, "And I'm Amanda." he nods. "Nice to meet you."

"I'd better tell you now, my boyfriend's in the car," Boyfriend? ...well that explains the kissing. "Just in case you're gonna kill me."

'_And_ _I'm_ _the_ _secret_ _weapon.'_ I grin.

"No, good point! No murders."

"Who is it?" I hear a woman ask. Must be his wife.

"Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. They've been reading the website." He answers before turning to Rose and I. "Please come through." Then letting his wife know, "I'm in the shed."

He leads Rose to the back as I see the woman come down stairs and she sees me, "She?" I nod my head and smile to her before following live and Rose. "She's read a website about the Doctor, there's a she?" Clive's wife sounds like she's laughing, like she can't believe girl would be interested in the Doctor... I couldn't help smirking to myself. If only she knew. ...if only _They_ knew.

I catch up to Rose and Clive, "Your wife seems, nice. Would you tell her 'Hi' for us? I don't want to over stay our welcome."

"I'll be sure to tell her." He smiled at me before turning back to Rose, "A lot of this stuff is quite sensitive, "He opens the door for us, "I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept If you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place." He pulls out a file, "Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories.

No first name, no last name, just 'the Doctor'. _Always_ the Doctor." The way he's telling this is like a spook story. The only one I'd be able to enjoy, I'm not much into horror. "And the title seems to be passed down from father to son, appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?"

He points to the photo we saw on the computer, "Yeah." Says Rose. I just smile and nod when he looks at me. I wonder if this is how the Doctor feels about all these conspiracies against him? It's all so ridiculous and it's right in front of them. They just refuse to see it. I mean I'm laughing right now, but if it happens enough times, I'm sure it'll get frustrating. I shake my head, why can't people see? I mean _really_ see what in front of them. They sure don't like looking past their noses.

Clive continues, "I tracked it down to the Washington Public Archive, just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original. November 22nd 1963, the assassination of President Kennedy. See? Must be his father." I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. _God_, he might _just_ be a murderer. He's killing me. "Going further back, April 1912, this is a photograph of the Daniel's family of Southampton and friend." He pulls out another photo, just older. "Taken the day before they were due to sail to the new world. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip, and survived." I smile in pride.

Clive continues on more and more enthusiastic with each photo. "And here we are. Look, the same lineage, he's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra, and the very night the Krakatoa exploded." Makes sense to the people from this world the Doctor would be a strange phenomenon. "The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake." I smile, he doesn't know just how true that is.

"And he has one constant companion." Well, it wouldn't be Martha. I listen in curiosity to who or what might be his companion. He wouldn't know about the TARDIS but if he says blue box I will give him a hug!

"Who's that?" Rose asks for the both of us.

"Death." My smile drops. And any and all respect for this... man is gone. _Absolutely_ gone. The Doctor does more for this world than _all_ _of_ _you_ know. _More_ than you will _Ever_ know. "If the Doctor's back," Clive continues oblivious to my displeasure. "if you've seen him, Rose. Then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger." I quietly scoff, but Rose catches it, luckily Clive misses it. At least he's got _one_ thing right. We are in danger, but _**Not**_ because of the Doctor. Oh, how I'd like to tell him off.

"If he singled you out," he hasn't. "if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you."

"But who is he? Who do you think he is?" Rose piped in.

"I think he's the same man." Oh give the man a prize. I sarcastically think. "I think he's immortal." And that prize just got flushed down the toilet. "I think he's an alien from another world." ...Fine, I saved it for you. Happy?

Exiting Clive's house, Rose starts complaining "All right, he's a nutter.  
Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak, you win! What are we going to do tonight?"

She gets into Mickey's car, I was about to argue a bit with Rose, but I saw an oddly grinning Mickey. His head stuffed awkwardly in his neck. He looked just plain creepy. His nose was bent down at a weird angle.

That doesn't seem like Mickey at all. How could Rose _not_ notice. I mean I've only known him for a day at best. "I fancy a pizza." She looks up at me, "You coming Amanda?" I sigh and get in the back seat. I don't want to leave her alone with him. I'll make sure to watch who ever this is carefully. I don't know what happened to Mickey so I can't do anything about him.

"Pizza! P-pizza!" Yeah, defiantly not normal.

"Or Chinese." I look between 'it' and Rose in disbelief, how can she not notice this. ...I'll, give her the benefit of the doubt. Let's say she's playing dumb because we are currently in the car with who, or whatever this guy is, and we're trying to find out where 'its' taken Mickey.

Then 'it' takes off in the car and I distinctly remembered why I prefer driving vs ridding with strangers _**WHO**_ _**CAN'T, FUCKING**_ _**DRIVE!**_

We somehow end up sadly at some pizza place. And quite frankly I'm worried about Mickey and/or Rose. Rose if she can't figure out that this isn't Mickey. Or Mickey, because this… thing, somehow couldn't drive and Rose didn't notice the meandering driving because Mickey might actually drive like that. I'm _not_ paying for those seat cushions. It's not my fault he can't drive.

"Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen." Rose talks to it, while I'm watching its every move. "Is that it then, dishing out chips? I could do A-levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I went and left school because of him, look where I ended up. What do you think?"

"So where did you meet this Doctor?" I narrow my eyes in realization.

"I'm sorry, was I talking about _me_ for a second?" I real wanted to roll my eyes at her, but now wasn't the time. Even if Toby Keith was playing in the background.

He interrupts her, " 'Cause I reckon it all started back at the shop, am I right?" Was he something to do with that?"

"No." She answers. I'd say something but it's not like she'll believe me. Its best to wait for an attack. I scoot my chair out just a bit so I can get up faster if I need to block something. He's not going to let us go till he gets what he wants, after that...

"Come on." It encourages Rose. It's not paying attention to me so I should have a small advantage. "Sort of." Rose answers. Go vague Rose, we need time!

"What was he doing there?" Dodge girl! "I'm _not_ going on about it, Mickey, _really_ I'm not." That's my girl. " 'Cause I know it sounds daft, but, I don't think he's safe. He's _dangerous_." ... ...Him _dangerous_? No. His adventures? Yes, but _well_ worth it.

"But you can trust me, sweetheart." Then something funny happens, "Babe, darling, sugar. You can tell me anything." One, that break up was _totally_ cool! And Two, Rose _finally_ seems to feel something is off! Ding! Ding! Ding! _Finally_. Good, now that we're on the same page, get ready to go defensive.

"Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose.  
That's all I want to do, sweetheart." Again he breaks "Darling, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

"What are you doing that for?" Aw, and you had my hopes up, Rose Tyler. I hide my hands under the table. One hand ready to block the other ready to punch. My tension is high as I refuse to look away from 'it'.

I was to focused on 'its' every move that I didn't notice the waiter come up till he spoke, "Your champagne." At that voice I smiled. He's back! But I refused to let my tension fall, especially now that it's about to get what it was asking for.

"We didn't order any champagne." Getting annoyed 'it' pulls in further to Rose, "Where's the Doctor?" Its voice now getting dangerous.

The 'waiter' moves over to Rose and my tension falls, just a little bit, when he says, "Madam, your champagne." I'm biting my lip just to hold in my laughs, still watching 'it'.

"It's not ours." She tells the 'waiter' oh, _god_ I'm dying, "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Almost desperate he says, "I need to find out how much he knows, so _where_ is he?!"

This time he comes over to me, "Your champagne." He emphasizes, bringing the bottle in front of me so I can see it. And _dear_ _lord_! I can't hold it any more as I burst into laughter. Rose and 'it' look at me, with tears in my eyes I wave my hand and in a high pitched voice trying to control my laughter, "Carry on. Carry on." I reposition myself, getting ready for what will come, while still holding in some laughs. Damn him.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

"Look, we didn't order—," My smile widens as 'it' finally looks up. "Ah, got you."

Rose turns looking shocked to see the Doctor now standing right behind her. I take a quick glance in their direction. He gives me a big smile which I gladly return before returning to stare at 'it' for any signs of attack.

"Don't mind me." The Doctor says while shaking the bottle. " I'm just toasting the happy couple." He reassures Rose. "On the house!"

"Launch!" I shout as I hear a satisfying pop. Seeing this plenty of times in the movies, I grin for the knock out. Only to see 'it' absorb the cork much to my horror. I look to the Doctor, "It's a good thing I didn't punch him."

As we watch 'it' spits out the cork, "Sebastian!" I realize I just said that out loud as Rose and the Doctor look at me in confusion. "Sorry, manga." I say before it speaks up, "Anyway!" 'It' stands up changing its hand into a big thick, flat block, raising it above his head. The Doctor steps back, while I quickly stand up, grabbing Rose and pulling her to my side. I was waiting for something like this to happen.

After it smashed the table, the Doctor rushes toward it grabbing its head. Tugging until he pulls it clean off. The other people in the restaurant, screaming in panic. More so, than when it smashed the table, _really_ people? _Priorities_ here, people.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me." The head threatens as the body changes its other hand and randomly starts smashing things.

"Everyone, out!" I shout as Rose smashes the fire alarm. I see a woman hiding behind a chair, grabbing her out from there, "Out now!" I shout. "Get out, get out, get out!" I relay to the other people and when everyone is finally out, I leave too. Following Rose and the Doctor. As the body keeps smashing the tables and glass wear, "Well, that's gonna cost a pretty penny." I retort. The Doctor still running gives me a quick laugh.

We get through the exit. The Doctor was waiting for me to pass through, before he closes it and uses his sonic screwdriver. I stop to watch, cause really it's an honor and I kind of regret missing his sonic moment the last time. Rose was bombarding him with _way_ too many questions that time.

Then I hear banging and turn to see Rose banging the gate. "Open the gate! Use that tube thing! Come on!"

I was just about to correct her when, luckily the Doctor beat me to it, "Sonic screwdriver." It wouldn't be the best time to explain how I know somethings right now.

"Use it!" She panics as I calmly follow behind the Doctor, "Nah, tell you what, let's go in here." Going over to his 'Police Box' He unlocks her doors. I can't keep the smile off my face, _oh_ this is gonna be soo awesome! Internally I'm squealing in delight, externally I'm just smiling as I get closer to her. He walks inside leaving her door open so we can come in.

I'm honestly super excited! I mean I've seen the TARDIS on the inside, but I've never actually been _in_ the TARDIS. Even with my last encounter with the Doctor. I only met him in the theatre.

Taking a deep breath, '_Well,_ _here_ _goes_ _nothing.'_ I take a step in, or maybe I took a few more, I lost track as soon as I entered. I barely noticed the Doctor at her controls. I stared in wonder at her magnificent walls, the rustic branches intertwining her structure. Her golden walls shining bright, the circles on those walls even brighter. Gently, I place my hand on her railing as I walk farther in. Then remove it as I place a hand on her branch, looking at the center of the room to see a blue, turquoise glow. Still gobbed-smacked, I run my hand along her branch as I look around her again, "God, your beautiful."

I hear a happy hum, which makes me smile. I look around some more, not noticing the Doctor is staring at me, when I open my mouth one more time, "A Whole new world." I say smiling brightly at her. Rubbing my thump on her branch, '_beautiful_.'

"That's new." I'm drawn out of my thoughts by the Doctor, "Huh?" I look to him.

"You're reaction." He mentions leaning his back on the controls. "Normally its —"

"Doctor!"

He gets interrupted by Rose's shouting and slamming the door, I see him smile before I turn to see Rose at the door. Only for her to run back out.

"That." He smiles at her reaction, nodding one time as if to prove a point.

"Is it always like that Doctor?" He looks at me confused. I paused, elaborating a little bit more. "People not believing what they see?"

He smiles back, just about to answer when Rose comes running back, "It's gonna follow us."

Not worried at all, he answers, "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door." He looks to her briefly before concentrating on the console again "Believe me, they've tried!" My jaw dropped as I started rubbing her branch again, "What has he put you through?" I whisper to her. I feel her vibrate a little bit, "Oh my." I Reply to her. I can imagine a lot.

"Now, shut up a minute." I smile rolling my eyes, '_well,_ _that's_ _attractive.'_

I'm surprised Rose does. I believe we have the TARDIS to thank for that. I mean she is a beauty, I rub her branch again in wonder. It would be a shame to ignore her. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect." The Doctor says while attaching wires to 'its' head. "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source."

"Right. Where do you want to start?" He turns, asking Rose.

"Um... The inside's bigger than the outside."

"Yes."

"It's alien." I smile at that, whispering to the TARDIS, "Depends on what you call alien." I missed the quick glance he gave me.

"Yep."

"Are you alien?" She asks. Hello American here! I'm 'alien' too, by dictionary definition.

"Yes." She just stares at him. "Is that all right?" He asks her.

"Yeah." She answers breathily. Then he looks at me, I smile. "It's cool with me." I reply.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He explains. After a short moment Rose starts sobbing. I go up to her, placing my hand on her back in hopes of comforting her. I look to him in confusion.

"That's okay." He explains to me, "Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." I nod my head in agreement.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? _Did_ they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" She continues, finally realizing what might have happened to Mick.

"Well there's always that chance, Rose" I tell her still rubbing her back. I'm not used to sugar coating things.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." He mentions.

She glares at the both of us, "He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head." Now she's getting hysterical again.

" 'It' Rose." She ignored me.

"They copied him, and you didn't even think. And now you're just gonna let him melt."

I just rolled my eyes at her standing up, " 'Its' melting." I look to see the head melting on the console. "_Shit!_ Doctor, it's melting!"

"Melt?" He looks behind him. Realizing what happening he starts shouting, "Aw, no, no, _no_!" As much as I want to help, I'd just get in the way. So I just stand back while Rose decides to panic, "What are you doing?"

"Following the signal." He answers, "It's fading! Wait a minute. I've got it." I find it amazing how well he can multitask. I rub the TARDIS in hopes of helping, but mostly to calm myself down, "No!" I stop rubbing her in fear I did something wrong, this time keeping my hands in front of myself, twiddling my thumbs. "Sorry, girl." I mumble.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I'm biting my lip. "Almost there, almost there. Here we go!" Relief washes over me as the Doctor runs past me to the doors and I follow, Rose had other ideas though, "You can't go out there. It's not safe!"

I couldn't help myself, "Do you _**Hear**_ it banging on the doors?" I ask her sarcastically. She runs up behind me hitting my arm. I look at her in annoyance before turning to the Doctor. It's a wonder how he deals with all this when he meets someone new.

"I lost the signal. I got so close." Well, I guess his mind being occupied helps.

I hear, "We've moved." So I turn around to see Rose is finally out of the TARDIS. "Does it fly?" I roll my eyes at the lack of her imagination, "Does she have to?" I retort.

With my back facing the Doctor I miss the look he gives me before he answers, "It disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand."

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing that's on the loose?" Rose asks.

"Melted with the head." He answers. "Are you going to witter on all night?" Well I can't blame him for being upset, we did lose the signal, and time is ticking away.

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey," She reminds him. "I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!"

"Rose there's a _chance_ he's dead." I interrupt but she just ignores me, "You were right. You are alien." I just sigh mumbling "Why can't you just look at the big picture? Why can't you just _See_?"

Getting frustrated by her accusations he retorts, "Look, if I forgot some kid called Mickey."

"He's not a kid!" She fights back. Not like she's gonna care, "From what I've seen he is." I mumble she just shoots me a glare. I guess she does.

Due to his frustration he misses our interaction as he harshly defends himself, "...It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape, "I couldn't help but smile there, "blundering about on this planet, all right?"

"All right?" She retorts back. Okay so if Mick's not the kid _Rose_ defiantly is.

"Yes, it is!" He finishes the fight.

I smile wildly, in a smooth voice say "Score one for the Doctor." They turn to me. Rose offended, the Doctor moving his head back slightly in confusion. I lick my finger and mark the invisible board in front of me causing him to smile.

Rose trying to brush off the burn, changes the subject, "If you are an alien," as are a lot of people, "Why do you sound like you're from the north?"

"Lots of planets have a north!" He answers, I laugh and he winks at me. I'm assuming he's going in for another burn. Rose rolls her eyes, changing the subject again, "What's a police public call box?"

This time it works. The Doctor looks at the TARDIS with pride, not that I can blame him. Then he finally smiles happily back at Rose explaining, "It's a telephone box, from the 1950s." Good. They're on good terms again. "It's a disguise."

"Okay," Rose continues. "And, this living plastic, what's it got against us?" At least now she's starting to ask the right questions.

"Nothing. It loves you."

"Then the question is, what would it want?" I ponder aloud.

"You've got such a good planet," he smiles answering me, "lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, its protein planets rotted. So," based on what he said the wheels in my head start turning. "Earth. Dinner." He finishes, imitating eating from a plate.

"You mean its resources?" I point out. It could either be good or bad. Depending on what it eats, it could help us clean up the environment. _That_ would be brilliant! It could help clean up the Earth, and we could provide it shelter! I'm getting ecstatic just thinking about it!

"Any way of stopping it?" Causing my mood to plummet, Well, things could always go south. I hope it'd be willing to hear out my idea. If possible I'd like to coexist.

"Antiplastic." He answers.

"Antiplastic?" She asks and he confirms slowly, "Antiplastic!" Waving around a blue tube. I smile shaking my head, he's defiantly had to deal with this a lot. "But first, I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He moves to the railing.

"What's it hiding?" I ask him. He turns to face me, "The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?" Rose asks.

"Like a transmitter!" He starts breaking it down so we can understand, "Round and massive, somewhere slap-bang in the middle of London. A huge, metal, circular structure like a dish, like a wheel, radial, close to where we're standing. It must be completely invisible."

I look behind him to see if I could find something that might fit that description. I did see a big circular wheel behind him. I look to Rose who has a smirk on her face, I guess she saw it too. I can only hope that's it. I look back to it.

He sees us looking at something and asks, "What?" Rose nudges her head. He looks behind him, then back to us. "What?" I nudge my head this time, hoping we're right. He looks again. "What is it? What?"

"There like this big Ferris wheel behind you." I say. He looks again and finally notices, "Oh." He looks extremely happy as he says, "Fantastic!" Before running off with us following.

I'm closer to him so he grabs my hand, and I quickly grab Rose's so we don't leave each other behind. I don't exactly know my way around London. When we get close enough we stop and look around, "Think of it." The Doctor starts. "Plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to be alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants." Rose adds causing me to laugh, "The boy's 'll have fun." I add. Almost concerned the Doctor gives me a look. I just shrugged, "I've heard stories."

"Still, we've found the transmitter." He changes the subject. I wonder if that's a first for him. "The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

"What about down here?" Rose looks at a manhole cover. The Doctor takes a quick glance before smiling, "Looks good to me." We remove the cover to reveal red light and gas, "Oo, I always liked red" I smile as we head down. The Doctor went first and then helped me down, and then I helped Rose. I'm totally bristling with adrenaline and I'm hoping its gonna have a good ending.

Going through a door, on to a cat walk, I see an orange glow in something that could've been a well at one point. As I look in aw, the Doctor smiles at me "The Nestene Consciousness."

I look to him. "Really?" I ask, he gives me a smile "_Cool_."

He snickers a little, "That's it, inside the vat, a living plastic creature." I go to make another remark. Yes, I'm shell shocked, only to hear Rose, "Well then, tip in your Antiplastic and let's go." Causing both me and the Doctor to frown.

"Rose." I scoff.

"I'm not here to kill it." The Doctor looks at her offended, "I've got to give it a chance." He goes farther down to closer to the Nestene Consciousness. Raising his voice he states, "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

I'm amazed as the orange liquid moves, "This is so cool!" I mumble in excitement.

"Thank you." The Doctor replies. Oh, so that's how it talks. Would it be able to understand me? "If I might have permission to approach." The Nestene Consciousness makes a noise and moves again. I look to the Doctor in glee then to the Nestene Consciousness and again to the Doctor, "May I come?"

He looks at me bit it shocked that I seem to be enjoying this, "If you want to." In delight I look to the Nestene Consciousness and ask louder, "May I come too?" It lets out a similar sound to before. Excited, I look to the Doctor for confirmation. He just smiles, and that's all I need before I say, "Thank you!" loud enough for the Nestene Consciousness to hear.

Rose seemed freaked out until she spotted something that made her move, "Oh, my _God_." Running past us down the stairs. Exasperated the Doctor rolls his eyes. Me, I was curious to see what she found, "Mickey! It's me!" Oh, so it was him. "It's okay. It's all right. It's all right." She comforts a terrified looking Mickey, who starts clinging to her. "Shhh. That thing, down there... the liquid, Rose, it can talk!" Mickey panics.

"Oh, you're stinking!" ... _very_ helpful Rose. "Doctor, they kept him alive!" She informs us.

"I told you there was a chance Rose."

"No. You said there was a chance he was dead!" She accuses me. Punching me in my arm.

"Well there's a chance it could go either way, no need to say both" I defend, rubbing it. It's the second time.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility, keep him alive to maintain the copy." Says passing us, "Now, can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you." I quickly catch up, leaving Rose to tend to Mickey, "Sorry." I say as I stand next to him.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" It confirmed again. "Thank you." He continues, "If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" He smiles at his own joke, but the Consciousness didn't take it as one.

"Oh, don't give me that! It's an invasion, plain and simple." Things start heating up before I have time to mention any of my ideas. I still really want to see if we can coexist. "Don't talk about constitutional rights." I go to say something before the Consciousness moves, "I am talking!" He yells. _Great_ this isn't going to end well, "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk. But they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf. Please, just go."

I honestly thought that last bit was touching. Honest, but touching, then Rose yells, "Doctor!" As white arms grab him from behind. What I don't understand is why they left me alone. He looks to Rose then to me and I see the same confusion cross his face, "What?" I ask, my eyes wide in confusion.

The mannequin on my side reaches into his pocket pulling out the antiplastic. It backs up grabbing me in the process, I look to it, why now? And it looks at me, gripping even tighter almost as if to say, '_You_ _were_ _in_ _on_ _it_ _too?_' "What?" I ask, completely lost.

"That was just insurance!" He looks back to the Consciousness letting it know, "I wasn't gonna use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help."

"Couldn't we coexist?" I offer, the Nestene Consciousness moved making noise. For some reason if felt like it said, '_Now_ _you're_ _saying_ _this_' almost in ridicule. I would have been in shock, if the mannequin hadn't gripped my arm tighter.

The doctor looks at me in worry as I grunt in pain "We're not your enemy, I swear, We're not."

It makes more noise, "What do you mean?" We hear a noise behind us and we turn to see the TARDIS right there. How'd they bring her down here? "_No_, no, no! Honestly, no." The doctor panics. "Yes, that's my ship." It seems to start accusing him, "That's not true! I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault."

I look between them, pain. That's all I see. _Pain_. "I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save _any_ of them!"

"What's it doing?" Rose panics.

"It's the Tardis." The Doctor explains in desperation, "The Nestene's identified it as superior technology. It's terrified! It's going to the final phase."

"A cornered cat becomes a lion." I mumble, not caring if anyone heard me or not.

"It's starting the invasion!" He turns to Rose. "Get out, Rose, Amanda! just leg it, now!" He turns seeing me struggle while Rose uses her phone, "Mum?" Great timing there, I roll my eyes.

"Where are you, Mum?" _Oh_, warning her, got it. Okay. Never mind. Good job Rose. "Look, just go home! Just go home right now." After a little while she panics "Mum? Mum?" _Ah._ I see where she gets it from.

Then a surge of electricity comes from the Consciousness causing the Doctor to panic, "It's the activation signal! It's transmitting."

"It's the end of the world." Rose mumbles.

"Run!" The Doctor shouts to Rose. Then he turns to me, "I'm sorry." Is all he says before he starts fighting the mannequin with more gusto.

"The stairs are gone!" They panic, then they run to the TARDIS, "I haven't got the key." She shouts, desperately trying the doors. Followed by Micks dramatic, "We're gonna die!"

There's got to be _something_ I can do! _Anything_... I look at the antiplastic in captor's other hand. "Time Lord!" Declares the Nestene Consciousness. I look at the living plastic, then to the Doctor.

He looks back at me panic written all over his face and I know what I have to do. I smile at him shifting my weight, "You don't have to be sorry, Doctor." He looks at me his eyes widening in fear, guessing what I'm about to do.

"Just leave them! There's nothing you can do!" I hear Mick the coward, say as I go closer to the edge.

"No!" The Doctor shouts at me. I position my body and my hands, aiming at the target.

"I've got no A-levels." I turn, slightly distracted and smile. Rose is willing to help. "No job. No future." I turn back towards the Consciousness. "But I'll tell you what I have got." I tighten my grip on the mannequins arm standing in my ready position. "Jericho Street junior School under-sevens gymnastics team." The Doctor shifts his gaze between Rose and I. He looks at me one more time before he sees me smirk. "I got the bronze!"

"_Hah!"_ I shout as I throw the mannequin over my shoulder, dropping in the blue vial as it falls. I turn to see Rose has kicked the other mannequin. The one that was holding the Doctor, into the Consciousness. I smirk at her and she returns it as I give her a big thumbs up to the swinging girl on the chain, "You go Girl!"

"Amanda!" He looks at me to see if I'm okay then quickly turning his attention to "Rose!" He catches her in his arms. I smile along with them, in our own little celebration.

Then we heard a strange sound. The Doctor looks at the Consciousness, then back to us. "Now we're in trouble!" Smiling we run up to the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocks the door opening it, the coward was the first to scramble inside. I could only roll my eyes at his stupid antics as I walked in the TARDIS, "Hey girl. Thanks for the pickup" I tell her patting her railing. I smiled more when her lights brighten a little bit. I didn't even notice the Doctor take a glance in my direction before moving us out of the blast zone.

The coward eventually crawls out of the TARDIS. I roll my eyes as Rose follows him. I would've followed her if the Doctor hadn't grabbed my arm. "Is that what you were planning?" I look at him confused, "Throwing it over your shoulder?"

I smiled, "It was either that or jumping in." I shrugged. "I wasn't sure I could still do it. I haven't done judo in years. Worst case scenario, I would have jumped." I start to walk away again, when he's about to stop me again, "Fat lot of good you were!" I hear Rose insulting the coward.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I say as I leave the TARDIS and stand next to Rose. Crossing my arms and glare at the coward. I understand, _really_ I do, but he could have at least _tried _to _use_ his brain.

"Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor snaps his fingers. "Easy!" I turn smiling at the Doctor who just so easily lightened my mood.

"You were useless in there! You'd be dead if it wasn't for us." Rose says walking up to the Doctor. That was nice of her to include me. She probably could have handled it just fine without me.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." Sheepishly the Doctor rubs the back of his neck, agreeing. "Right, then! I'll be off. Unless, ...I don't know. You could come with me." My eyes sparkle with excitement.

A chance to live an adventure, not just one, not just two, but _multiple_ adventures! No way in hell, would I miss this for the world! "This box isn't just a London-op, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe." I'm surprised he even feels he's got to keep selling! "Free of charge." Honey, you sold me on 'come with me'. With an enormous smile I take a step forward and Rose goes to say something only to be interrupted by the Coward.

"Don't! He's an alien." He whines holding Rose's leg, like a coward he is the very definition of.

"Hello," I wave. "American right here." I point to myself, "Alien to London. _Problem?_"

"He's a thing." The Coward counters.

"We're all atoms, _dim-wad._" I dead-pan him.

The Doctor looks at me amused before glaring at the coward, "He's not invited." I look up to the sky and mouth 'Thank you.'

"What do you think?" He offers. "You could stay here. Fill your life with work and food and sleep," regretfully that's what I'll wake up to, "_or_ you could go ...Anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asks him.

"Yeah." He gives a wide smile.

"Bonus!" I fist pump.

"Yeah, I can't." I freeze, frowning at Rose. I thought she enjoyed it almost as much as I did. "I've gotta go and find my mum, and someone's gotta look after this stupid lump."

I stare at her in disbelief, "and you're _volunteering?"_ The coward grins in triumph as she continues, "So..." Come _on_ Rose, just say one _little_ word.

"Okay." I stare at the Doctor when he says that. "See you around." He's just as disappointed as I am. I've grown fond of her over these two short days. I smile at her as I walk by, "I wish you'd come." I mention as I placed my hand on her shoulder. Less than a moment later, I remove it.

Walking up to the Doctor smiling. "Count me in." I say. He smiles, glade at least one of us wants to come. "So," he starts up the TARDIS. "Where do you want to go?"

"When?" I ask.

"Any time." He states. I smile at the thought, then it dawns on me and my smile grows ever wider, "Think we should tell her about the Time Travel?"

He looks at me over the console, before a smile finds its way onto his face, "_Fantastic!" _I can only laugh in joy as a response.

Then he turns her around, quite literally as the TARDIS's shakes send me flying to a wall. I could help laughing even more, "That's _one_ way to get closer" I say as I pat her.

Once we've landed he rushes to the door. Opening it, he pops his head out, "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He walks back, leaving her door open. I smile when I hear Rose say, "Thanks."

"Hook, line and stinker." I say giving the Doctor a thumbs up, he just chuckles, shaking his head.

"Thanks for what?" Ever the dumber coward, I think as I roll my eyes.

"Exactly." She says as I hear her running towards us.

"Rose!" I exclaim as she comes in. "I'm so glad you could join us." I give her a hug, "I don't know how much longer I could 'be' here."

"What'd you mean." She leans back out of my hug, I turn and see the Doctor frowning. He must've heard me too.

I realize I just slipped up, "Opps." I say. "Well, this is awkward." I rub the back of my neck. "I guess I should explain a bit before I '_disappear_' since we've got time." I look to the Doctor who doesn't seem very happy. I don't blame him, but I do feel a little guilty, feeling a bit honored by a chance he would miss me.

"Does she," I rub the TARDIS's wall "have a place where we could sit down and talk?" He narrows his eyes at me. Which causes me to feel a little nervous. Defiantly don't want to be on the other end of his glare.

He leads us down a few hallways, twists and turns revealing a dining room, "They never showed this on the show." I mumble as Rose and I sit at the table, The Doctor just leans suspiciously on the counter. A quiet doctor never really is a good doctor, it's just plain scary.

"What did you mean you would just disappear?" Rose unknowingly breaks the tension, much to my relief.

"I don't think I'll still be here when I wake up." I start off. The Doctor just listens while Rose asks, "Wake up?"

"For me, this is a dream." Rose starts to laugh as if I'm telling her a joke. "I'm dreaming right now Rose."

She just chuckles as I continue stare at her and slowly her chuckles fade away. The Doctor isn't really having any reaction so I just focus my attention on Rose. It just makes this a little bit easier. "You're kidding." she says almost as if she hopes I am.

So I just ask her, "Have you ever dreamed Rose?"

"Of course."

"But do you remember them?" She goes to say something but I continue, "Not just after waking up I mean, for years to come. Almost as if they were a memory." I pause looking at her. "Like they are a part of you." She looks at me confused.

"That's how it is for me Rose. I remember my dreams like a memory. It's almost as if I can travel to different worlds, universes even." I explain. "When I sleep at night, I travel Rose. I go on adventures. I go to the world of movies, TV shows just to name a few. I've also been to other worlds that don't really have a base story to start from. Worlds that combine and mash stories together."

"That doesn't make sense. Those are just dreams. Just stories someone else came up with." She debates.

I smile, "Yes, but how did someone come up with that '_story_' Rose? It had to come from somewhere. In my opinion, dreams and stories are a '_place_' a place I can visit."

"Sure, but you can't go back." Rose replied. If I had looked to the Doctor I would have seen a frown forming. I laughed, "Oh contra" I joke, "I have." She looks at me astonished.

"I've willed myself to 'repeat' dreams before. I've even changed a few outcomes just by walking left instead of right. Let me tell you, waking up in a fish tank with saws on every wall, except the ceiling," I chuckled "I don't remember how I got out. Still had lots of fun, but when I revisited I went left to see what'd happen."

"What happened?" She asked. "I got surrounded by people instead, had to fight my way out a different way." She looks at me flabbergasted.

"Rose. Dreams are just like time travel. They have rules. The reason why I'm so '_detached_' in some situations," I look to the Doctor wondering if he'd get my hint, "I've experienced stuff. Those movies we watch for fun, I've lived a little bit in their world. I've even gone to Neverland, been choked by a cockroach. I've died more times than I can remember."

"Doesn't it scare you? Don't you '_wake_ _up_'?"

"No. Well, not all the time. Sometimes, when I die, I become another person from that world, or I '_become_' the third perspective, watching it all play out. Especially if I want to stay."

"It was different when I was younger, though. I woke up if I died or became too terrified. I guess, I just got used to it. I kind of crave my adventures now, more than I do my 'regular' life."

"Wow." She says. I don't know if she really gets it. It's kind of hard to explain.

"Rose, you alright?" I place my hand on top of hers.

She jolts back to life, "so you're dreaming?"

"Yeah."

"You're dreaming?" She asks again. "Yeah"

"As in right now?"

"Yeah" I confirm. Then for some reason she gets angry, "Since when!?"

"Since we met."

"And in all this time, you didn't think to tell me!?"

Frustrated, I counter, "Would you have believed me?" She stops. "Would you have believed me?" Silence "Or would you have called me crazy?" She sits back down, I'm not even sure when she got up. "I know how 'people' think, Rose. You've _seen_ it, today especially. Nobody wants to believe, Rose. _Nobody_. They refuse to know. They enjoy their '_ignorance_'." I shake my head. "Even making a song about it."

I scoff. "It's funny if you think about it. Children know more than adults just because they choose to believe rather than see." I see Rose stunned into silence, "Sorry." I say. "I didn't mean to single you out, it's just frustrating to grow up with people saying things don't exist. We exist, why can't they?" I sigh, "And I did tell you."

"When?" She asks quietly.

"When you asked me how I got in Henrik's basement." I gently smile at her. She smiles too, hopefully remembering how I 'woke up' there. "Though to be frank, I wasn't too sure it was a dream."

Looking puzzled she asks, "How so?"

"Like I said before, dreams have 'rules'. They haven't been followed too much in this one, or at least from what I know of." I pull up my bangs leg to reveal the bruise on my shin. "This one hurt more than it normally would in a dream." I dropped my pants leg. "Then there was our first meeting."

"How is that odd?"

"You didn't know me, and I didn't know you."

"So?" She asks.

"Normally, when I enter a dream I already have an identity. I know people from the world I'm in. Like I've existed there to begin with. I was 'always' ment to be."

"Here 'Amanda Massy' doesn't exist._ 'I' _don't exist." I continue voicing my thoughts on the matter. trying to piece this dream together everything. trying to make it make sense. "Even in other dreams, 'Amanda Massy' doesn't exist, she's another person. 'I' become another person that fits in that world. Sure I can change things in there, but I always 'exist' in the world in some way, shape or form. In dreams 'I' know exactly '_what_' I am. Here I have no clue." I pause. processing what i say and drawing my own conclusion. "Almost as if it's my second reality." Rose is staring at me quietly taking all this in. "I know it's a lot to take in," I smile at her "It's taken me years to get it somewhat. But I've accepted it as 'my' reality, and... I wouldn't be 'me' without it."

"So can you think of why this one's different?"

"New dream?" I offer.

"Could be, maybe this is another reality while your other dreams were just dreams."

"That wouldn't be nearly as fun, besides everyone I've met have live at one point somehow or another."

The Doctor finally comes close to us and sits down as if he was trying to figure me out, " I'd like to know how you knew the TARDIS is a she."

I smiled at him '_so_ _he_ _did_ _notice_'. Rose looks confused between me and the Doctor, "Yeah..." she starts. "You did seem pretty calm with everything The Doctor was doing. What's with that?"

"I've seen them before." I answer. "I've seen some of the Doctors antics, his sonic screwdriver. I've even seen the TARDIS, but never have I seen her in person! She's absolutely beautiful!" I exclaim, getting another happy hum. God I want to kiss her! "More magnificent in person rather than on TV!"

"TV?"

"You know how I've said some of my dreams were based off TV shows, Rose?" I ask. "Yeah" "well I've seen a bit of Doctor Who."

"Doctor what?"

I grin, "My point precisely." I see the Doctor smiling just a bit. "That's why they call it Doctor Who?"

Rose asks in confusion, "Why Doctor Who?" My smile just grows. "What did you ask the Doctor when he introduced himself? Think about it Rose. Every time the Doctor introduces himself as 'The Doctor' nobody believes that's his name. Hence 'Doctor Who'."

"Hang on," Rose pauses "Then how come you didn't question his name."

"Like I said before, I've seen the show. Well, there's that and I find myself to be quite gullible or accepting, as others call it."

"Then if you've seen the show, do you know what's going to happen?" Rose asks. I notice the Doctor "No" I reply. "But you've seen the show" Rose protests, "You _must_ know what happens."

"I don't Rose. I don't even know if what I saw was the past," I saw the Doctor flinch a bit. "Or the future. I only saw a few episodes."

"If you like the show, how could you not watch the whole show?" Rose demands. It's funny how the doctor seems curious too, if not slightly cautious.

"It's simple." I state. "I don't live in London." I came up with a fair excuse. True none to say the least, but I also didn't want to tell them some parts of the show broke my heart. "I didn't know what time it showed on. TV since it was a BBC program. It was in a different time zone. To be fair, I came across it only three times. Twice channel surfing and once I watched a full episode. I don't remember what time it showed on since I was too engrossed in the show."

"If you only came across it three times, how come you know so much?" Asked Rose.

"I already had a dream of the Doctor, " I explained still dodging. that I've seen season 3. Besides I don't know if I'm in the show or just another fun dream, "so I already got the concept. It was another adventure like this one but was based in the Theater... never got to go in the TARDIS though" I say moving my hand across the table. "So I knew the concept. And adding in all these dreams, helps me to be open minded." I stretched this time, a bit sore and tired from the day.

I frowned, it was another thing that was new. I don't normally get this exhausted in a dream. Rose even yawned, causing me to yawn too. "I didn't want to start yawn tennis Rose." I tease causing the both of them to chuckle. "You two should go to bed." The doctor chuckles a bit, "Just ask the TARDIS to show you to your rooms."

"Got it Doctor." Rose stands up and heads out the door, but not before adding in a fun jab, "You were right Amanda." "Hm?" "The Doctor _Does_ know best." And with that she left I could only laugh, "I told you so, _just_ doesn't cut it." I quote smiling.

I go to stand up when the Doctor stops me. "Amanda." "Yes?" I sit back down. "You've seen more of the show than you're saying." I smile sadly to him, "Yes, but I've only seen season 3." The Doctor stared at me, testing to see if I was lying. "So I don't know what season I'm in, if I am in a season at all. So I won't know until I get there" Seemingly satisfied with my answer, for now, he let me go. "I hope I can stay for a long time Doctor. I had a lot of fun." I stopped by the door, "but if I can't..." I pause and see a bit of sadness in the Doctor's eyes, "You'll at least have Rose." I smile at him, "Thank you Doctor." "For what?" He asked. "For giving me the opportunity to travel with you." And I walked out the door.

I placed my hand on the TARDIS's wall," and thank you for letting me come along." She gave a hum as a response. It felt like she was saying 'you're welcome', "Would you mind showing me to my room, please?" She lit the floors, "Thank. you." I said before following the lights.

She lead me to a wooden door, decorated with elegant vines. My smile widened when I eat the name, 'Amanda' on the door. The doors handle shaped like a tree branch, bouncing with excitement I placed my hand on the handle, opening the door gasping in shock. "You _didn't_! Oh, no you didn't!" My smile grew as I saw the room. I never knew a room could be a dream come true! I squealed in delight. The TARDIS letting out a sound the sounded like a happy laugh, "Thank You! _Thank_ _You!" _I just couldn't contain my excitement.

She had created my impossible dream room! The floor made of soft grass, cute flowers off to the side for decoration and smell. My bed placed on the stone platform underneath the hanging branches of a tree for shade the sun on the ceiling gin off light. The chair and desk made from old tree stumps, the wardrobe was a tree trunk that would open. The TARDIS had given me a 'living' room emphasizing my love for nature. There was a gentle breeze s if she knew i got warm easily. I couldn't help but joke, "how will I sleep beneath the sun?" And She replied by shifting the rooms sun to the moon and stars with constitutions I knew. "TARDIS, I could kiss you right now!" I said jumping into the bed face first. Turning to lay on my back, "You, TARDIS re simply amazing!"

Staring at the ceiling watching the constellations as I start drifting of, "I wish I didn't have wake up. I want to stay here forever. I finally feel like I belong." I mumble before falling into pitch darkness.

**Words: 17,646**

**Special thanks to Kittykat014773 for comment editing it helped a lot!**


	3. It's Time to Wake Up

Ch 3 It's time to Wake Up

I must say, I don't know how long I was out. All I know is the first thing I felt, Vibration. A constant vibration... on my face. It didn't hurt. Well, except for the fact that it's a little difficult to breathe right now. In fact it's quite warm, soft and...fluffy?

I open my eyes to total darkness, with a side of fuzzy. "Mor'en wedy." I managed to muffle out. Only for the vibrations to get louder and more fierce. I chuckle as I pet the giant grey, purring, furball enjoying her spot on my face.

I know people say this is how cats suffocate their owners, but for me it's a sign of her affection... fine, not affection. A wake-up call so I can feed them. Actually it's one of my favorite wake-up calls. Much better than a blaring alarm or a sudden bust of light. No this is a warm, comfortable way to wake up, especially after an enjoyable dream.

I want to mention just how much it sucks to have woken up. I'm now once again stuck in this so called 'reality'. And in this 'reality' I am burdened with many things. Even something as _simple_ as having to wear glasses.

Did I mention I had to wear them? _No?_ Sorry. I guess you get used to wearing them so much you kind of forget about them. They're a habit I never wanted. I had to suck it up, thanks to family genetics. A tragedy, really.

Both my parents wear glasses. Funny thing was I never needed them until my parents had to jinx it. They mentioned how lucky I was, being the only one in our family who didn't need glasses. Even Trevor has to wear glasses, but not long after they mentioned it my eye sight deteriorated and I had to succumb to glasses. Oh, the irony.

It might be another reason that I prefer my dreams to reality. I don't have to worry about being able to see. In my dreams I don't need my glasses, including the one from last night. I really don't like having to wear them and would just prefer to forget about them.

I pet Lady. Letting her know I'm ready to get up. Of course she doesn't move until I start to sit up. After putting on the dreaded glass, I'm able to see the 10th Time Lord near my bed. Recalling last night's adventure I can't help smiling. I got to meet The Doctor, be inside the TARDIS, become one of his companions alongside Rose... wait... I frown. I remember her name?

Pondering I count on my fingers just to be sure. The Doctor, of course I'd remember him, Rose, Jackie, Clive, Mick ...the coward and Charlie. ... I'm gonna miss Charlie he was a good arm. But leaving that alone for now... I remember their names... why?. Normally I remember the faces in my dreams. I have a tendency to forget their names but I remember the story.

Why do I remember them? It's almost like I met them in real life. I mean, I should at least have forgotten Clive. I barely met the man! And I'm still upset about the stuff he said about the Doctor, but I'm trying not to hold it against him, conspiracy theorist and all. Maybe it was that much of an amazing dream. I had a lot of fun over there.

Deciding to write it off, I get out of my bed and get dressed. Changing my undergarment, shirt and pants...

Why do I have a bruise on my shin? That wasn't there last night!? The only thing I can think of is when I hit my shin on the chair in Rose's house when the Doctor came over...*shiver* Jackie had a part to play in that... That wouldn't make sense though. Bruises don't carry over from dreams, well at least not the whole bruise.

Yes, I've woken up with bruises before, but never any as big as the original! ...It's not like I can exist in two places at the same time, ...right? I mean that would be total ludicrous ... ha hah ha... right? Let's just assume for now it's like The Matrix. Yeah.., yeah. That'd work. There you 'die' in the dream and you die in the real world...

...Maybe I should be more careful from now on... "Meow."

Lady reminds me of her ever growing needs, while Breck has taken over my warm bed. The little evil doer. I smile shaking my head as I go out of my room to prepare their breakfast.

My day went on like normal, boring. Completing my chores, I had some spare time left. I could play video games or read a book, but first I wanted to check Amazon prime. Curious which doctor I met. I was please to find that Doctor Who was available. Even season 3. I figured I'd watch Smith and Jones before looking for the Doctor I met last night.

It was weird though. It wouldn't load no matter how long I waited. I had to check if it was this show or Amazon itself. We had fixed the internet connection recently so I already knew that worked. I tried a random movie which loaded just fine. Weird.

I could still see the seasons of Doctor Who were available, but none of season 3 would load. Figuring I could at least find out which Doctor I saw, I checked the other seasons pictures and found my Doctor was in season 1.

He wasn't in season 2. That's not good. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to dream about him again, but I wanted to, one way or another be there for him. Even if he couldn't see me. I needed to know what would happen to him. I went to season 1, the last episode not even paying attention to the title as I waited for it to load. Waited... and waited.

Again it wouldn't load. In a panic I tried every episode starting from the last all the way up to episode 1. To my relief episode 1 loaded. Somehow episode 1 was weird as well. The intro was the typical Doctor Who theme, but that's where things turned strange.

A name popped up. Not an actors name. No. It said 'The Doctor', I froze. Shouldn't there be an actor's name not 'The Doctor'? Staring as more words popped up 'Rose Tyler' fallowed by 'Amanda Massy'. Whaaaa? I decided to let it play out. I had no clue what was going on and I wanted to find out. There was some weird shit going down.

I recognized Rose right away. Even her apartment seemed the same. Mick's being ...gross, what the hell was that? Was that supposed to be attractive? Then guard gave Rose a bag of money which she took and then entered the elevator.

...It was like my dream, but a third perspective. I see Rose open the door and turn on the light to reveal... 'me' on the floor. The episode played out exactly as I remembered. Just... in, the third perspective. I saw just a bit more than I did in the dream, like before Rose and I met. I saw the Doctor from different angles, like from the kitchen instead of the living room. I saw faces and words on the floor that I missed. Even now I find them are to register as I am currently too shocked to be able to understand them. I'm in information overload right now.

Lady jumps on my lap to get close to me and I just pet her for comfort. I'm here right I'm not dreaming anymore right? As the episode ends mom comes in, "Watching Doctor Who?"

Still shocked all I could manage to get out was, "...yeah." How could I be in the show? I don't act! Still lost in thought I get up and walk away. I was going to turn off Amazon, but mom wanted to watch episode 2. I didn't bother tell her it wouldn't load, she'd find out soon enough.

I came back a few minutes later to find mom watching the loading screen with a smile on her face. "Mom. What are you doing?" I had left in order to calm down, only for confusion to come back in full force. Finding mom watching a loading screen with enthusiasm. "I' watching episode 2 silly."

"Oh." I reply, "...it just looked... a little different." She starts explaining the episode to me, but for some reason it felt like I was blocking the information out. Almost as if I wasn't allowed to know. I wanted to get out of there, I needed a distraction. Mom wouldn't believe me if I tell her. I can't tell her, or dad. They'd think I was joking or crazy. I don't want that. You can tell 'stories' as long as you write them off as stories. I wouldn't be able to do so with this.

I tried to act normal the rest of the day, even playing some video games for a distraction. The day went on like normal, but I so desperately wanted to share with someone. Knowing I wouldn't be able to didn't really help me feel any better about this.

I went to bed, thinking about my day and how plain freaky it became. I wanted to get it off my chest, but had no way to. Not without sounding crazy. You don't want to sound crazy in human society, there are unspoken consequences that I don't even want to know of. I closed my eyes laying on my bed, which had someone to talk to. They wouldn't have to believe me. Just listen though judging. All I needed them to do is listen.

I had only closed my eyes for a second before there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said slightly annoyed. Not even opening my eyes till I heard the door open. I look towards the door and open my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw, ...Rose. Rose Tyler was standing in the doorway of my room... in the TARDIS.

She took a glance around, "Nice room." She said smiling. "Mine loo—, what's wrong?" "Rose!" I shouted, my voice thick. Shocking even me. I was crying.

"Rose." I refocused on her, "Something's going on." Rose walk into my room, sitting on my bed, "It's okay. It's okay." She said gently holding me swaying me back and forth, trying to get me to calm down. "I—I," I tried to force out. "I d—don't know w-what's going on any-more!"

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. You're okay." She rubbed my back in small comforting circles. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's s-swaying."

Stopping the rub, Rose grabs hold of my shaking shoulders making me look at her. "What's swaying?" She asked calmly.

I barely whisper "My reality." She heard me but waited for me to continue. She wasn't going to push me. Not in this state. Not with me clinging to her, to something, anything. I needed to. Desperately.

I needed to get this off my chest. I couldn't tell my parents, this wasn't like before where my dreams where just stories for others to brush off, no this was hitting way too close to home, for comfort.

I told her about me walking up in my world, the memories, my bruise and even about the show. How I was watching us in the third perspective for episode 1 and I couldn't watch any of the other seasons.

I did however leave out the doctor changing in the last episode. If I couldn't watch it first, it means I'm supposed to live it. And some things we can't change, my fear is 'what'. What can't I change and what will I regret?

Rose listened. That's what I needed more than anything. Just someone lending me an ear. "You know what?" She spoke slowly trying to calm me, "From what you told me yesterday... you could still have been dreaming." I look at her, but I don't see ridicule. Instead she gives me a comforting look. Trying to help me make sense of it. Giving me something I know and using it for comfort.

"Have you had dreams within dreams?" She asks me. "Yeah." I answer. "Then maybe that's what you had. Dream within a dream." "Yeah." I liked that idea. It made sense. I've done it before...just not to that extent. But Rose's idea was enough to calm me down and bring me back to my comfort zone. "Thanks, Rose." She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug before standing up, "You're welcome. The Doctor and I will be waiting for you in the console room. He's gonna let us choose where we want to go!" she squealed in happiness.

I smiled in response, "I'll be there! Now let me get dressed." I gestured her out of my room with my hands in a shoo motion. "Hurry up then!" She said sticking her tongue out at me before running away.

Smiling, I shook my head. I looked at the clothes I am wearing, causing my smile to fall slightly. I had the clothes I put on this morning when I woke up at home. ...and she didn't even notice them.

I sighed, and walked to my wardrobe. Asking the TARDIS for help choosing an outfit. She gave me a soft comforting hum and helped me pick some clothes. "Thank you." Was all I could say, but I knew she knew what I ment. She had heard me earlier.

I quickly changed and went to the console room, were our next adventure was sure to start. I put 'home' aside so I could allow myself have some fun.

**Words: 2,323**


	4. Great Balls of Fire

Ch 4 Great Balls of Fire

The Doctor and Rose were chatting with each other by the console. I was too far away to be able to hear them, but they were pretty engrossed in their conversation. Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of my lingering feelings about 'home'. I completely missed the Doctor's slight frown in my direction.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" I said as I running up to them, a big smile on my face, ready for our next adventure.

"Sleep well?" Rose asked.

I thought Rose was helping my cover. Not realizing she was hinting at something else, "Well, it was interesting to say the least." I say turning to her as I lean on the console. I looked down smiling, rubbing my thumb on the TARDIS's control panel, enjoying the soothing warmth she gave me.

"Interesting?" I turned back to Rose and frowned. I already told her, what more did she want? It was already done and over with. I really didn't want to think about it, especially right now. I'd rather go on an adventure with them, rather than try to solve my little problem. It's not like I thought it was horrible or anything. I was just shocked. I panicked, that's all.

Wanting her to drop it, I dropped my frown, replying cheerily, "Yep." Popping the 'p'.

Rose wanted to say more. Lucky for me, the Doctor cut her off.

"Right," the Doctor claps. Rubbing his hands together he looked at the both of us, "Rose Tyler, Amanda. You tell me, where do you wanna go? Backwards or forwards in time? It's your choice." said The Doctor.

I smiled at the Doctor, very grateful he changed the subject. I'm sure he's curious, especially since Rose kept pushing it. It was nice knowing he'd wait till I was ready to share. I wanted to at least know what my cards were before I laid them all out on the table.

Getting back to the adventure at hand. "This one's all you Rose." I say smiling wildly; I turn, sending her a playful wink.

The Doctor turned away from me, looking at Rose "What's it gonna be?"

"Forwards." She replied.

He pressed a few buttons and switches "How far?" he asks as she starts to power up.

"One hundred years." Rose offers. I smile at her simple suggestion. Barley looking at the controls, he watches our reactions as he flips a few more switches, and turning nobs. I couldn't help but grin, _'I used to have a toy like that.'_ There were so many nobs, do-hickies, switches and buttons. Even the car door was became a portable computer in my imagination.

We grabbed on to the control panel for support as the TRADIS started shaking, the Doctor grinning at us wildly. I returned it, having the time of my life! Even better, this was only the Beginning!

He turned a nob and she stopped shaking. "There you go! Step outside those doors, it's the 22nd century." I couldn't help myself. I quietly sang a theme song, "Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century." The Doctor looked at me, a wide teasing grin across his face. Rose on the other hand was baffled, "You're kidding."

He had to stop her right there, "That's a bit boring, though." My grin only widened, "Do you wanna go further?" he edged us on.

"Yes." I emphasized in an excited '_duh'_ tone.

"Fine by me." Rose fed off our excitement. Faster this time the Doctor went at the controls. The TARDIS's movement lasted longer this time, turning the last nob, we stopped. "Ten thousand years in the future." He's going all tour guide on us. He began emphasizing, "Step outside, it's the year 12005. The new Roman Empire."

Rose and I looked at each other, I raised my eyebrows and she just grinned at me. Turning back to the Doctor, we taunted, "You think you're so impressive."

"I _am_ so impressive." He defends.

Our smiles grew wide. Rose dealt the finishing blow "You wish!" _'Oh, I __**know**__ he is.'_ I grin wildly, knowing we've edged him on. In my excitement I lift up my foot ever so slightly and shake it intently to try to burn off my extra excitement.

"Right, then." I almost squealed in delight. "You asked for it. I know _exactly_ where to go." With more intensity he starts pumping, rotating that mini wheel, so many controls so little time!

"Hold on!" he says and the TARDIS takes off! Lots of rumbling and shaking! Grinning with more excitement I shift my right leg behind my left and bend my knees a little bit for balance before letting go of the panel, "Surfs up!" I shout. Holding out my arms to _'surf'_ for fun, and also balance.

With a thud, we land sending me straight into her walls. Slightly winded after the impacted I couldn't stop laughing, "Narly! Now _that's_ a wipe out!" The Doctor chuckles and walks over to me. He holds out his hand, helping me up. "You were right Doctor." I pause "You _are_ impressive, knocked me off my feet." I say as I pat myself down, turn and place my hand on her wall, "and so is she."

"Where are we?" Rose asks, the doctor turns to her. Smiling he holds out his hand, gesturing towards the door. Rose turns to look at the door, "What's out there?" she asks showing her pearly whites. He just makes another motion towards the door, causing me to squeal, "Come on Rose!" as I grab her hand and run to the door. When we get there, I look to Rose very excited. She looks almost as excited as me. Grinning to each other we put our hands on the door and push.

I walk out the door fully expecting a world full of plants and trees I've never seen. I look all around, looking for something I missed, "a Spa?" I ask as my smile falls. I couldn't help being slightly disappointed. We are in a place with light wooden panel like walls, and the lights give off a gentle glow. I find that Rose is also looking around, her excitement dwindling to confusion. Nothing seems to have changed much in the future, it looks rather …normal. Except for the windows. There are none, unless you want to count the square bared lights on the walls. I keep looking for something I missed, anything out of the ordinary. Nothing.

Hearing footsteps I turn to see the Doctor stroll out of the TARDIS and walk next to her to a panel. A glowing blue panel I had previously written off as a light switch. 'Opps.' I thought as the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on it. Feeling a bit stupid, simply because I missed it. I heard metal moving, so I turned towards the sound away from the Doctor.

Just past Rose, a large metallic panel lowered. Again I was beating myself up for my ignorance, _'How could I miss something that was right there?'_ I would have even more mortified if I wasn't detracted by what was behind it. I froze in awe, Rose barley even registered in my view. There before me stood the earth in space. The beauty was absolutely breath taking, familiar even. I had seen it in Hollywood so many times. Apollo 13 being one of my favorites. But here I was seeing the Earth with my own eyes, outside looking in. Watching the sun peak over the Earth's horizon.

I felt something warm grab my hand; I looked over to see the Doctor gently smiling at me. I returned it and turned back to the Earth. It was safe to say I was star struck. He leads me, standing next to Rose, "You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. How you're gonna get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids." I let out a small laugh under my breath. I practically say that on a daily basis. "But you never take time to imagine the impossible." I had to turn to him on that, I was _slightly_ offended, but then I realized he was talking about 'humans' in general, so I agreed. "That maybe you survived."

He pauses, letting us take in this amazing scene, "This is the year 5.5/Apple/26." He introduces. "Five billion years in your future. And this is the day," he pauses. I glance away from the scene to see him look at his watch, "Hold on." and tap it. "This is the day the sun expands." As he finishes a bright light extends into the room. I look back to the window. I see the sun, expanding in size, extending its rays outward. Spontaneously changing from a gentle yellow into an enormous bright red sun, engulfing the Earth in an orange-ish red glow.

"Whoa." I was flabbergasted; the sheer beauty of this… is just simply _exhilarating_. I loved being here.

I could feel him turn to us, "Welcome to the end of the world." I could easily say I was not excited to be here. No, I was _honored_. I was, dare say, happy. Happy I'd be able to say goodbye to my home. How many people get to do that? I get to be there for something that was always there for me. I get to, at the very least, say goodbye to an old, a _very_ old friend.

"Thank you." I mumble quietly. A sad smile on my face as I continued to stare at the Earth. If I could, I'd want to hug the Earth. Kiss its ground for the last time, just to let it know I'm there. And when it goes I'll be there by its side. I wanted to touch the glass. I wanted to outline the Earth's shape on the widow. To etch it into my memory. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I missed the look on Rose's face.

I kind of wish I had a rock to hold right now, almost as if it was the Earth itself, so I could pet it. It deserves so much love for all the years she held us. And I mean _everyone_, not just humans, every living thing on the Earth. I smile sadly in a bit of regret as we walk away from the window. I fallow the Doctor and Rose as they walk away, but I stop and turn around to look at the Earth, _'How much longer?'_ I wondered.

"Amanda!" The Doctor called. Turning I ran to them.

"Shuttles five and six now docking." I turned looking up to the sound. Noticing how automated the voice sounded. "Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion." If I didn't know any better I'd say I was in Disney Land with how pleasant the automation sounded. "Earth-death is scheduled for 15:39," Ah, 2:39. "followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite." I frowned at that. _Drinks?_ I didn't like where this was going, but I hoped I was wrong.

"So when it says 'guests'," Rose asks. "Does that mean people?" I rolled my eyes at the last bit. 'People' don't have to be the _only_ intelligent beings out there. There's just so much we don't know, so much we refuse to.

"Depends what you mean by people." Well at least he's being polite about it; I might have been a bit more snippy about it.

"I mean _people_." She answers. I almost let out a groan, _almost_. "What do you mean?"

"Aliens." He answers.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship?" _'…Really Rose.' _I silently deadpan_. 'Aliens. What are aliens doing on a spaceship? Please tell me you at __**least**__ know what a space ship is for.'_ "What's it all for?" Apparently not. I was just about to answer Rose when the Doctor thankfully took over. Turns out I was wrong. It wasn't for traveling.

"It's not really a spaceship," Now that got my attention as I turned to the Doctor. "More like an observation deck."

"Oh" I reply, causing him to look at me. "Is that why it looks like a spa? It's recreational?"

Smiling he answers, "Well done." Then he explains, "The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

Out of curiosity I ask, "What for?" Hoping it's for the right reasons.

"Fun!" I frowned at his answer. "Defiantly the Roman empire." I mumble. "Turning planets into gladiators. Not many of them were _glad_, let me tell you."

He chuckles at my ramble, "Mind you, when I say 'the great and the good', what I mean is the rich."

"But of course." I rolled my eyes, "If they're bored they can just shoot a wall and it wouldn't be any less disrespectful." I spit out.

"But… Hold on," Rose interrupted. "They did this once on Newsround Extra," she paused to think "the sun expanding …that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions." The Doctor and I corrected. He looked at me. "Took geology." I shrugged, "You learn about rocks and their reactions over time, hundreds would be way to short." He smiled and cheekily rubbed my hair, "Hey!" I pouted in protest.

As I was trying to fix my hair, he continued. "But the planet's now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved." He points out the new window that's we've just walked up to, "See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun." Looking where he's pointing I see small black machines. I was very impressed, gravity satellites. To be able to control gravity, that's hard. Well, at least for my time. I kind of want to find out how it works.

"The planet looks the same as ever." Rose points out. "I thought the continent shifted and things." That made me curious, "They would." I commented.

"And the Trust shifted 'em back!" He answers. "That's a classic Earth." _'The Earth's always been classic'_, I smile. "But now the money's run out, nature takes over."

My smile turns sad when Rose asks, "How long's it got?"

The Doctor looks at his wrist watch, "About half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted."

"Tch." I reply snapping my fingers. Both the Doctor and Rose look at me, "I forgot the marshmallows." I joke.

The Doctor smiles while Rose frowns, before smiling. Then Rose asks him, "Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do?" while I was still watching him, his expression seemed to stiffen, "Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it." He corrects Rose, sternly. "Time's up."

"That's why its nice to be able to say goodbye." I mumble. The doctor must have heard me because he gave me a quick glance before Rose started panicking again. "But what about the people?"

"More than likely, they knew about it Rose." She looks at me, shocked that I seem to be so calm. "The Trust would have had to have given them warnings." I explain, "They would either choose to go down with their 'ship' or…"

"It's empty." The Doctor finishes. "They've all gone. All left." He gave a forced smile. I didn't like that on him.

"Just us, then." Rose says sadly.

Then I remember, the Doctor explained to Martha he was the only one left, 'The last one.', like 'us' right now, but not. _'We' _were still out there, somewhere in space. The time lords were not. Turning to the Doctor I decided to ask him, "Is that like a portable atomic clock, Doctor?" I pointed to his watch.

Turning to me, "You know about those?" looking at me in curiosity and interest. I was proud I could distract him a bit.

"Yeah," I stated. "They were pretty new just a few years back for me." He looks between me and Rose. I didn't know why, until it hit me, "It's going to be hard trying to keep what goes on, in 'which' time. Especially since Rose probably doesn't know about it." I smile at how complex this is.

Giving me one of his charming smiles he asks, "When did you find out."

"The computer." I answer. "When Rose went looking for you on the web. That computer was…" I smirked, "ancient." He scoffed offended, "Old?" I downgraded. He rolled his eyes and shook his head and I could have sworn I saw him smile a bit. "Fine. I played Legos on it as a kid when it first became available in homes. It amazed me how the Legos came to life; it was my first time staying up to 2 o'clock in the morning." I reminisced, then paused. "Rose would be older than me in my 'time'" pausing again, "…this is weird." I comment scrunching my nose. He chuckled, patting my back, twice.

"Who the hell are you?" someone angrily interrupted.

"Oh, that's nice." The Doctor retorts. I snicker as I turn around to the stranger. "Thanks." A blue man came walking, briskly up to us.

I could see the markings outlining his face, a jewel embedded into his forehead. I was surprised how the blue looked so natural. It honestly looked really _cool_ especially with those dark blue leopard imprints on his neck. What stood out most was his yellow, cat-like eyes. All of which hinted that he wasn't human. I was really curious about what he was, but didn't ask assuming it would be rude. Well, not rude but more suspicious than anything.

"But how did you get in?" He demands. _'Is he a guard or a policeman?' _I wondered. I had one ask me the very same question so I replied in the same 'duh' tone, "The door." As I gestured to it, missing the Doctor's smile at my defiance.

"This is a maximum hospitality zone." He spits out. '_What a street rat ain't good enough for ya, eh?' _"The guests have disembarked!" _'Good riddance._' I thought. "They're on their way any second." This blue guy desperately needs to take a chill pill.

"No! That's me." Rose and I look at the Doctor, "I'm a guest." Well, I knew he was popular. "Look, I've got an invitation." He started reaching in his pocket, "Look, there you see?" He holds up his paper. I smile realizing what it was. "It's fine. You see? The Doctor, plus two."

"I'm the Doctor," he introduces. Then he gestures to us. "This is Amanda Massy and Rose Tyler; they're my 'plus two'. Is that all right?"

"Well," Blue man pauses; shifting gears he finishes "obviously." I had to bite my tongue to stifle a laugh, '_they'll be shooting the walls aaaaany second now.'_ He quickly corrects himself, "Apologies, et cetera." The Doctor and I are just smiling away at his sudden change. "If you're on board, we'd better start." He put on one of those annoying brief business smiles. The type of smile that earns broken noses, "Enjoy."

"The paper's slightly psychic." The Doctor shows us the paper, distracting me from my thoughts. "It shows them whatever I want them to see." I was slightly confused. "Saves a lot of time."

"If it shows them what you want them to see," I start. "Wouldn't you have to know what the invitation looks like?"

"Nope." He answers grinning down at me. "Shows them what I want them to see by changing it to what they need to see."

"Ah." I say finally getting it. Then I smirk, "So you could get into Willy Wonka's chocolate factory if you tried." I teasingly raised my eyebrows. He let out a few small chuckles and was about to answer me when Rose interrupted.

"He's blue." She probably didn't hear us earlier. She looks pretty shocked.

"Yeah." The Doctor states.

"And?" I ask her, confused.

She looks at us weirdly before saying, "Okay."

I hear a loud voice and turn to see the blue dude on a podium, _obviously_ he's someone _important_ "We have in attendance, the Doctor" I chuckle as he does his _'Hello'_ wave, "Amanda Massy," my smile widens as I look to the blue dude and nod my head in acknowledgement. "and Rose Tyler! Thank you. All staff to their positions." Blue dude claps his hands.

The room fills with cute, little, high pitch noises as little blue dudes with black helmets and leather jackets scurry to their positions. _"Awe!"_ I let out a high pitch, whisper squeal "These _widdle_ staff guys are _**so**_ _cute!_" I start to gush. I might have heard big blue boss dude say more things to the little guys, but there was no stopping my cuteness rant. "Just like little star fleet command!" My hands are together from the excitement.

The Doctor watches. _Very_ amused. I'm using the floor as a spring board, only using my ankles to fly. Trying to keep my excitement under control. I look to him, "Can I go after them?" I ask. "Can I, _please?!_" To my great disappointment, they had squandered out the door. Either to fallow orders or… to run for dear life, "aaawe." I frown. Then turn to see the Doctor laughing and Rose staring at me weirdly. "You have to admit," I say to Rose. "They were pretty cute." I think I caught Rose taking a step away…

"And now," I turn my attention to Blue Boss, "might I introduce the next honored guest representing the Forest of Cheem, we have trees." I instantly perked up. _'Trees?'_ _"_Namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa." Three trees walk in. In my excitement I beam up to the Doctor quickly, not caring if he looked at me, and just as quickly look back at the walking trees. My smile so wide, causing my face hurt, but I didn't care. _Trees! _Walking trees! "Alright! Trees!" I fist pump. Totally stoked trees were now free to move about. Quite the accomplishment and I couldn't be more proud.

"There will be an exchange of gifts, representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you." Big Boss Blue Continued announcing as they walked in, "Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

My jaw dropped at what I saw, "The Blue Grinch." Seeing how he turned from green to blue I continued, "Too many Christmases?" I asked looking up to the Doctor. His grin was massive let me tell you.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." Silth, too dark to be Jedi. "The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen! Thank you." Skyrim argonian, Cool! "Cal 'Sparkplug'" Fancy Storm Troopers! "Mr and Mrs Pakoo." …Dark Crystal Birds… *shiver* "The ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light" …trolls… hope they're friendly.

"The gift of peace." I hear. Turning, I see the female tree, Jabe I think her name was. Jabe walks up to the Doctor smiling, "I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." She says grabbing a plant from Coffa and hands it to the Doctor.

"Thank you." He says as he takes the plant and hands it to me. I gush in pure bliss, "Thank you!" I beam at Jabe, Coffa and Lute carefully wrapping my hands around the little plant's pot as the Doctor search his pockets, "Yes, gifts, urn" Jabe seemed a little sad when he handed me the pot, but smiled at my happiness.

In his struggle the Doctor says, "I give you in return" gently, "air from my lungs." At that my head shot up staring at him. _'He's serious' _I think as a shiver goes up my back, causing a massive heat to crawl up to my neck. He gently blows air on Jabe. Blinking from the air, "How intimate." Jabe comments, causing the blush to fester on my face.

I see Lute and Coffa, not looking too happy. And all I can think of is _'Run!' _sadly I'm not telepathic. The message _clearly _wasn't sent. "There's more where that came from." He cheekily comments.

Jabe eyes him up and down, "I bet there is." She says. Oh dear lord I want to hide, especially with the waves Rose, Lute and Coffa are giving off. Scary…

Relief washes over me as they walk off. Blue boss makes another announcement, "The sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

My eyes widen in recognition, _'The face of Boe'_ Quickly I turn around to see a large head with rubber like hair, in a large container, _'Jack!' _I smile at my first meeting with Jack, only for it to drop into horror as I remember he'll die soon. I wash the fear away, as I know he won't die today. I won't have to watch him die today. I feel relief wash over me. I'm luckier than Martha. He won't die on our first meeting. …Does that make me cruel?

I wanted to go up and greet him. I turned to the Doctor, "I'm gonna go meet the Face of Boe." He looked at me in confusion while Rose asked, "Why?" she really didn't seem to want to be left alone. "I'd like to ask him something." The Doctor must have saw me smirk as he chuckled shaking his head, "Well, go on then." "Thanks, Doc!" I beamed and waved at Rose, "See you later then Rose!" still holding the plant as I go off the find 'Boe'.

I found his container; he was facing the window overlooking the Earth. This would be my first time meeting _The_ Jack Harkness. Sure he wasn't in his thrilling hot looks, but he's _still_ Jack, a cheeky, handsome, playboy, devil. Seeing as how he had yet to see me, I got an idea that I was just itching to try out.

Quietly, I snuck behind him. Reaching his container, I whispered in a quiet, cheeky voice, "Hey, Jack." Only for him to chuckle, _'Nice to see you too, Amanda.' _ I pouted and sat down next to him and looked over. "How'd you know I was coming?"

Looking back to me, it felt like he was smiling his eyes were gentle, _'I heard your thoughts a mile away.'_ He answered. His mouth didn't move. My jaw dropped, "No way."

He cheekily replied, _'Yes, way.'_ His eyebrows raised.

"No, _way!_" as I felt blush start to creep up my back, _'He didn't'_.

'_Yes, I did. Loved you're earlier thoughts by the way.' _He turned his head towards me and winked. My blush was at full force now, calling Jack a Handsome devil and he _bloody _well heard me. I curling myself up around the little tree in hopes to hide my face, "Forever the Charmer aren't we 'Boe'" I mumble. Causing him to laugh.

'_And you're still, ever, the shy girl. Aren't you Manda_.' I've never liked that name, but it didn't feel wrong when he says it. Still, in retaliation, I glare at him and stick out my tongue. "Don't call me 'Manda'." He just chuckled.

Calming down, I smiled at him. "So you know me, huh?"

'_Very well.'_ He confirmed. Internally I screamed, causing him to cringe a little. "Sorry, a bit of a fan girl moment." I sheepishly apologize.

'_Ah,'_ he says as if a thought had come to him. I look to him in question, but then Big Blue Boss started talking. For some reason Jack was shaking with his eyes closed as if he was trying to hold something in.

"You alright there, Jack?" I ask worried. After a bit he responds, _'I'm fine,'_ he brushed me off. 'Y_ou should probably get back to your Doctor'_

"Why, Jack? It's not like I have boo-boos." I tease, he just laughs. '_He might get a little suspicious though.'_ He points out.

"Opps." I say realizing he was right. Still holding the plant I start to run to the Doctor, but I turn around to face 'Boe', "It was great meeting you Mr. Boe. I shout out to him." His eyes squint as if he was smiling,_' "It was nice meeting you to, …young one.'_ I didn't hear the last bit since I had reached Rose and the Doctor by then.

"So?" the Doctor asks me, grinning. My smile widen as I replied, "It was great! He's super nice." I look back to Jack and smile, "I like the face of Boe." The Doctor grinned, while Rose just gave me a disbelieving look.

I was just about to ask Rose what was wrong but Blue Boss interrupted, "And last but not least, our very special guest." He announced and we looked to the doors again. "Ladies and gentlemen and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth, below." Boss Blue starts to dramatize it, "In memory of this dying world, we call forth …the last human." In my head, _'du-dun daaa' _the Croods Sloth's voice plays in my head until I hear a cough. I turn to see the Jack coughing. I smirk, _'this'll be fun!' _He glares at me after reading my mind.

I just raise my eyebrows at him, _'then don't read my mind, monsure Boe.' _I tease. He glares, then chuckles in my mind, _'Fine. It's been fun… Manda.' 'Ugh!' _I rolled my eyes.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." Again I turned my attention to the doors opening seeing a stretched, vein-y tan sheet with eyes and a mouth fallowed by two human shaped 'people' dressed all in white from head to toe. Both were carrying tanks of some sort. I tilt my head, squinting my eyes in disgust. I could see through the last human… _Eww!_

"Oh, now don't stare! I know, I know." Rose and I were stunned into silence; I looked to Boe then back to the 'last _human_' and Boe is definitely more human than Flat Face over there. I hear a breeze of air. I turn to see the Doctor stifling a laugh as he turns to us. I had to bite my lip as it was quite contagious.

"It's shocking, isn't it?" I was on the verge of laughter when the Doctor and I faced Flattie. "I've had my chin completely taken away" that stopped me from laughing as I stared almost in horror, _'she chose this?!' _while the Doctor let out a silent laugh, "and look at the difference! Look how thin I am." _'Eeew…'_and in silent prayer _'may I never understand women.' _I mentally clasp my hands together while closing my eyes. "Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over 2,000." She complements herself. "Moisturize me, moisturize me!" she quietly demands the whities. "Truly, I am the last human."

With that, I watch as Rose walks over to Cassandra as she continues her speech. "My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic desert. They were born on the Earth and they were the last to be buried in its soil." Rose reaches flattie's 'back' as Cassandra starts sniffling. "I have come to honor them and say goodbye." One whitie guy takes out a hanky as she says, "Oh, no tears, no tears I'm sorry." and dabs her eyes.

"But behold!" she paused, "I bring gifts! From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg." At that I see the Doctor stop smiling. I also take a look. It's a large yellow egg. The shell maybe dirty, but an ostrich egg would not be yellow. Though argumentivly you could say it's been in the sun too long…

"Legend says," Cassandra continued, "it had a wingspan of 50 feet! And blew fire from its nostrils." No… that's a phoenix. The Doctor and I were frowning. Ostriches stick their head in the sand like I do my head and the couch. "Or was that my thrid husband?" the Doctor and I laugh, realizing it was a joke. "Oh, no, oh, don't laugh; I'll get laughter-lines. No, stop!" she clears her throat, "Mercy! And here! Another rarity." I look and see a Jute box, I nod in approval. Definitely a rarity as I've only seen that at Texas Roadhouse.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod." I sputter in disbelief, _'what archives?! Yeaah….__**not **__doing research there…__**Ever**__! That's not even close.' _I look at Rose and we share a look of 'I can't believe this', "It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" she exclaims.

-(play above video _Tainted Love_)-

"Oh!" I exclaimed when I hear the beat, "I Love this song!" I start bobbing my head. A glance at the Doctor sets me off in a fit of giggles as he too is bobbing along. We smile at each other.

"The refreshments will now be served." Blue Boss paused, "Earth-death in 30 minutes." he says without a care in the world.

(music notes)

_**Sometimes I feel I've got to …*beat* *beat* run away.**_I start to mouth along with the song.

_**I've got to …*beat* *beat* get away, **_ in one of my bobbing fests I saw Rose.

_**from the pain That you drive into the **_At her panic I frown, stopping my enjoyment of the music

_**heart of me The love we share seems to go **_

_**nowhere And I've lost my light **_She runs. I briskly chase after her. I was surprised when the Doctor also went after her, I had forgotten about him for a minute. My only concern was for Rose at the moment.

_**For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night**_

As we were on our way to intercept Rose, Jabe interrupted us. "Doctor." She said as she held out a small metallic device. It flashed us, causing me to scowl. I always did hate having my picture taken. "Thank you." She said as we walked off.

Following the Doctor, since he'd more than likely know his way around, I ask "Why would Rose leave like that? What do you think happened?"

"Shock, being overwhelmed." He answers me. "You alright?" He's probably asking just to make sure. "Perfectly fine." I answer. Then I think about it a little bit, "Does that make me weird?" I look up to him.

He smiles down at me as we continue, "No. Just different."

I smile at him, "That's good."

After a bit of silence, "What was that earlier?" he asks me. I look at him in confusion. "Back in the TARDS, you seemed a little…" he made a motion with his hands. I chuckled at his antics and the Doctor joined in. "I'd gone home." His smile dropped. "Then something happened that …set me on edge." I took a glance at my bruised shin as I recalled everything that happened. "Rose helped me settle down once I, somehow, got back." I pause and looked to him. The Doctor was looking at me with concern and I smiled, "I just want to figure it out a bit more. I have an idea …but I just want to be sure. I don't mind being wrong, but I don't want to jump to conclusions."

He frowned. "It's not anything bad." I assured him. "Just… different from what I'm used to. I'll let you know as soon as I find out more" Giving me a nod he drops the subject.

As we were still looking for Rose we heard, "Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery 15 please report to the steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that the use of teleportation devices is strictly prohibited under Peace Treaty 5.4/Cup/16. Thank you." I turned to the Doctor to see him frowning, "I guess we're stuck going to the principal's office then, aren't we." I tease him and he smiles.

"Earth-death in 25 minutes." After a slight pause it repeats, "Earth-death in 25 minutes."

"You'd think once was enough." I comment causing the Doctor to chuckle again. "Oh, thanks." I heard a familiar voice and stopped. "Rose?" I asked a little loud. "Hello! My name's Rose." I stifle a laugh. "She might be down that way Doctor." I point. Then I hear her again, "Great, now I'm talking to a ball." Causing me to smile.

Turning the corner we see the little blue guys move the TARDIS with great effort, "Oi, now, careful with that, park it properly." The Doctor warns them. "No scratches."

We look around the area, "Rose, are you in there?" he asks. "Aye-aye!" we hear in response. We go to sit down, but I stop seeing an open silver ball behind her. Thinking nothing of it I sit next to Rose, opposite of the Doctor so I could set the little tree on my other side.

"What'd you think, then?" He asks Rose. He already knows I'm very much enjoying myself.

"Great, yeah. Fine." she sounded like she was trying to reassure herself. "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper." We both smile at her. Then she finally reveals, "They're just… so alien!"

The doctor turns to her, a little worried. While I'm slightly offended. "The aliens are so alien."

"Rose." I start, getting her to turn to me, "everybody's different. You know that."

"You _look_ at 'em," she emphasizes to me, "and they're _alien_." She says struggling. "There's _nothing_ wrong with that." I state placing an arm on her shoulder hoping to comfort her. "I'm technically an alien to remember? I'm not from London," she smiles. I continue, " …or this universe for that matter." I say smiling, but it falls as soon as I see the 'that's not helping' look from Rose.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south." The Doctor pipes in. I let out a laughy breath, while Rose stared at him in deep silence.

She turns to the doctor and asks, "Where are you from?"

"All over the place." He dodges. Clearly hoping it's not going where he thinks it's going.

She took the hint and changed topics, "They all speak English."

Now this excited the Doctor as he gladly answers, "No, you just hear English." "Can we read 'English' too?" I ask him in excitement.

I don't know if he's feeding off my energy or if I'm feeding off his, but he lies down on the floor in a model like pose. Causing me to chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"It's a gift of the Tardis." He answers. "It's the telepathic field, gets inside your brain, and translates." In my excitement I place my hands near my mouth, smiling "That's so Cool!"

"It's inside my brain?" She asks.

"Well, in a good way." He answers. Which I agree with, never have to learn about languages again! Though looking at the Down side, the TARDIS is like a language calculator. We'd be lost without her.

"Your machine gets inside my head" Rose seems to really be emphasizing that point, "It gets inside and it changes my mind" I frown at Rose in disapproval. "and you didn't even ask." I glare at her a bit, _'Did __**you**__ ask the TARDIS if you could ride her? No. She has her own will she __**could**__ kick you out just as easily as __**he**__ can.' _I wanted to say something, but not escalate the situation. So I didn't say it.

"I didn't think about it like that." He says.

"but, Rose" I input. "Doesn't that mean she likes us?" I ask but she just glares harshly at me.

"No, you were too busy thinking how 'cool' this all is." she angrily quotes, at me. Probably pissed I didn't agree with her. Then she turns to the Doctor, "and _you_ were busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor." She accuses.

"What're you called?" She starts pushing, "What sort of alien are you?"

"I'm just a Doctor."

"From what planet?" she continues to push. _'Stop.'_

"Well, it's not as if you'd know where it is." He snips.

They were too engrossed; I couldn't even fathom how to intervene. I wanted to, so badly. I just want this to end. _'Please …stop.'_

"Where're you from?" she continuing her attack.

"What does it matter?" He defends. I watch this tennis match of knives and blades, on my toes. Wishing, praying, _hoping_ this would stop. I didn't know how to stop it. _'You're fault!' _I hear a new shout. Quickly I turn, seeing no one.

"_Tell_ me who you are!" they didn't hear it. _'Useless' _…I didn't like that male voice.

"_This_ is who I am." He shouts. "_Right_ here, right _now_." I flinched, keeping the fear from my face. I didn't want to seem weak. "All _right?_ All that counts is here and now, and _this_ is _me!_"

_*Wham!*_ I find myself backed into a corner. Curling in on myself. Slowly I rock, back and forth. Hidden far away from their sight. I don't even know when I had moved. I don't know.

"Yeah, and I'm here too 'cause you brought me here!" _*Wham* 'Weak!'_ a female voice says. I instinctively move my face to the left. "So just tell me!" Rose fights back. I'm so confused. They're shouting at each other. But _who's_ shouting at me? _'Why?' _I'm on the verge of tears.

'_Because you've always been useless.' _What? I peek out of my protective ball. Seeing two large shadows draw near, I find myself wanting to curl up even more, but I can't. I can't look away as they crouch down. _'Always so weak.' _They scowl at me. Why? _'It's your fault you know.' _ A third voice says. I look past the two shadows as they vanish.

For some reason this voice hurts _much_ more. He was always… wait… He? _'Don't tell me you forgot?'_ I look on in fear when he suddenly vanishes. Feeling a small stroke on my right cheek, I flinch. _'We used to be so close' _he coos is a sweet voice, only for it to turn into ridicule. '_Coward.' _His words caused my heart to crack. They could say it. It was normal for them to say it, but if _he _said it…

"Earth-death in 20 minutes." A familiar robotic voice drew my attention. "Earth-death in 20 minutes."

I got up, out of my ball. Standing and looking around in confusion. The fear slowly leaving as I no longer heard shouting. I looked to see the Doctor standing by the window, away from Rose. They're backs were towards me.

I felt relief as they didn't see that. …wait? See what? Slowly, it slipped away. Almost as soon as it came, even the feeling that something was wrong was gone. All I could remember was that I didn't like seeing my friends fight.

I took a step forward, wanting to help. Standing next to Rose I see she looks like she feels a bit guilty. I look at her, not in pity or ridicule but in understanding. I place my hand on her shoulder and she looks at me. I smile at her, "Rose." I whisper and nod my head in the Doctors direction. She nods and I release her. Smiling, I take a step back.

"All right." Rose starts. Walking up to the Doctor. "As my mate Shireen says, don't argue with the designated driver." I smile, when I see the Doctor smile. Good. "Can't exactly call for a taxi." I bite my tongue seeing as how he likes that comment. "There's no signal. We're out of range. …Just a bit." I couldn't help chuckling. Even the Doctor turned around and faced Rose.

"Tell you what," he grabbed her cell. I walked up curious to what he was doing. "With a little bit of jiggery-pokery"

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery-pokery'?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery-pokery. What about you?"

"No, I failed hullabaloo."

"Aw," I joked. "I'd at least need a whatchamacallit." (**A/N apparently siri knew how to spell it I'm assuming it's in the dictionary now lol**)

The Doctor gave me a quick grin before handing Rose her phone back. "There you go."

Searching through her contacts she settles on her 'mum', hitting the call button. The Doctor and I watch as she holds the phone up to her ear, "Mum?" She says. The Doctor smiles widely and I knew right then and there, it worked. "Nice!" I whisper- yelled, holding up my right hand to the Doctor. Grinning he gives me a high-five, causing Rose to send us a glare. I just bat my eyes innocently at her and she rolls her eyes.

"You want yours done too?" He asks me. "Nah." I reply. "Ain't got one." He gives me a look. "What?" I asked.

"You," He teases, "don't have a phone." Raising an eyebrow. "Well, yeah." I answer. "I don't sleep with my phone. It'd be scandalous!" The Doctor just laughs as I smile along.

After a bit "What do you mean?" He looks at me. "Not having a phone because you didn't sleep with it?"

"You know how I came here through a dream right?" I paused. "Well, I only came here with the clothes on my back. I honestly don't know how this works." I shrug. "This is a bit 'new' for me."

I hear Rose chuckling on her phone, "Nothing. You alright though?" She says.

I smile, "Even if I did." I continued, turning to look at the Doctor. "I don't think my folks would appreciate me calling in the middle of the night. Especially since I'm 'currently' sleeping in their house right now." I chuckle.

Pausing my thoughts, "Your jiggery-pokery, wouldn't happen to be able to cross parallel worlds now would it?" I ask genuinely curious. "Cause that's be like," moving my hands in an 'explosion' motion with an amazed face, "Mind boggling!"

"Yeah, um," I turn my attention to Rose. "I was just calling 'cause I might be late home." She pauses then answers "No, I'm fine." It's too bad I can only hear one side of the conversation. "Top of the world!" The doctor and I chuckle at that.

"If you think that's amazing, you wanna see the bill." The Doctor jokes. "And you wonder why I don't have a cell." I laugh.

"That was five billion years ago." Rose stares at her phone amazed, then she looks at us. "So… She's dead now." Okay… I _thought _she was amazed, I've been wrong before. "Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs, you are." The Doctor comments.

"Congratulations on talking to your first ghost?" I offer, only to get punched in the shoulder by Rose. The Doctor just laughs at us.

All of a sudden the platform shakes. I had to straggle myself so I wouldn't fall over.

"That's not supposed to happen." I notice the Doctor seems a little too happy at the unexpected. "Let the fun begin." I tease the Doctor as we exchange smiles before he heads off. "Come on, Rose!" I quickly grab Rose and chase after him. After all, life ain't worth living if you're stuck at home!

"That wasn't a gravity pocket." He comments as we rush into the room. I notice Jabe approaching us and I smile and wave at her. "I know gravity pockets," he continues. "And they don't feel like that." He turns to Jabe, who is now standing in front of us. "What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines; they're pitched up about 30 Hertz. Is that dodgy or what?" He asks her.

"It's the sound of metal, that doesn't make any sense to me." I nod to that. Knowledge on spaceships is a bit far-fetched for me. Almost whish dad was a bit of a mechanic. Almost.

"Where's the engine room?" he asks her.

"I don't know." She answers. Then she offers, "But the maintenance duct is just behind our guests' suite, I could show you." She then turns to me, "And your wife."

I laughed, "Oh, she's not my wife." He answers.

"I can't believe it." I state. Still laughing, "I've been mistaken as my father's wife once." I wipe away a tear as Rose gives me a flabbergasted look. I'm about to ask her 'what?' when Jabe asks, "He's you're father?" pointing to him. The Doctor frowns as I am now officially dying. Nearly on the floor as I try to answer, "N-no. Bwah hah-ha! My _actual_ dad!" I can't my sides hurt!

"Partner?" she asks.

"No." he answers.

"Concubine?" She seems to getting more hopeful with each question.

"Nope." I pop the 'p'. Finally off the floor and able to breath. I had to wipe away my tears though.

"Prostitute?" I just chuckle. "I know conifers like to spread the love," Jabe raises an eyebrow. I just smile at her "but we're just friends." She smiles at me and I return it having loads of fun.

Sadly, I missed Roses expression of disbelief. "Whatever I am, it must be invisible! Do you mind?" The three of us look at Rose. My smile falls realizing she's not happy. "Tell you what, you three go and pollinate."

I just smile answering, "Can't." She looks at me. "I'm allergic." She scoffs, waving her hand and walking off. "I'm gonna catch up with the Family. Quick word with Michael Jackson."

"Don't start a fight." The Doctor warns.

"Michael Jackson?" I ask. Watching Rose walk over to Cassandra. "Oh. …_Oh!_" I realized. "_Hey!_ That's rude! Respect the…" I shout out to her but catch myself _'…dead.' _Then I just mumble, "he was turning white anyway… not his fault."

"I'm all yours." The Doctor offers Jabe his arm, gladly she takes it.

"And I want you home by midnight!" Rose yells at us. "Yes, Mom!" I shout out turning and waving to Rose before I go to catchup with the Doctor and Jabe. Bouncing up to them I couldn't help but tease, "Let's get this tricycle on the road!" I fist pump. The Doctor smiling and shaking his head.

"Earth-death in 15 minutes. Earth-death in 15 minutes."

"Who's in charge of Platform One?" the Doctor asks.

"Would it have a captain or something?" I ask curious.

"There's just the steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." Jabe answers us. "Oh _great_." I comment. "I hope she's nothing like V.I.K.I"

The Doctor looks my way before glancing at Jabe, "You mean, the computer? Well, who controls that?"

"The Corporation." She answers. "They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

"Well, there's no one from the Corporation on board." He notes.

"They're not needed." She replies. "This facility is purely automatic."

"…Penny pinchers have doomed us all." I grumble.

"It's the height of the Alpha Class. Nothing can go wrong." Jabe assures me. I was about to make the comment, _'Quick! Knock on wood.' _

"Unsinkable?" The Doctor asks.

"If you like." She answers. I just groan, _'And Jack's on board.'_ "The nautical metaphor is appropriate." She finishes, not noticing my distress.

"You're telling me!" The Doctor remarks, "I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg."

"It's too bad you weren't female." I offer, knowing he was referring to the Titanic.

He just shrugs, "It wasn't half cold." He stops, and turns to Jabe, "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble, there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not." She answers. I'm not sure how to feel about others stupidity. History is there to teach us. Not for us to repeat our mistakes.

"Fantastic!" I just smile at his remake as he continues, _'of course he'd like that.'_

Jabe quickly fallows us. "I don't understand." She says. "In what way is that fantastic?"

"Jabe," she turns to me and I smile at her, "Welcome to the land of adventure. You're in for a real treat." I caught the Doctor smiling in front of us.

"So, tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" the Doctor asks. I turn to Jabe in curiosity. "Respect for the Earth." She answers. I nod my head in approval with a big smile. The Earth deserves respect for everything she's done for every living thing that grew up on her.

"Come on!" He remarks. I look at him confused. "Everyone on this platform is worth zillions!" I frown and look to Jabe, hoping it's not what I think it is. "Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." My Jaw drops. My distress showing slightly. "In case your share prices drop? I know you lot." I'm internally crying right now. "You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere! And there's always money in land." The Doctor deals the finishing blow, "All the same."

"We respect the Earth as family." Jabe pulls me back from my internal suffering, "So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I am another."

I smile at that, "Really?" I ask her.

"Yes, my ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."

"Cool! Which one? … If you don't mind me asking."

"Excuse me." The Doctor interrupts us, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"I don't." she says turning back to me. "But I was wondering what you are."

"What?" I ask. I could tell the Doctor was listening to us he turned his head just a bit before going back to the panel.

"Earlier, I scanned you and the Doctor." When did she have time to do that? "It had some trouble identifying you before it assumed you were human. Your scan kept flickering in and out."

"I don't know." I paused to think. "From what I know, I'm human." _'…from a parallel universe. Does that have anything to do with the flickering?'_

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two." She focuses her attention on the Doctor. "Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left?"

"Maybe we just like having fun, a little excitement in our lives." I defend a little. _'You know, something to' _I felt puzzled at my train of thought. _'…live for.'_

"The metal machine refused to admit your existence." She continued. "And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it." Pulling out of my thoughts I looked over as Jabe continued talking. "But it was right." The Doctor looks so sad. For some reason my heart felt like it was stabbed. "I know where you're from!"

I place my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me and I shake my head. A sad expression on my face. "Forgive me for intruding," I was going to nod my head. _But_ she just had to rub more salt on the wounds. "But it's remarkable that you even exist! I just want to say how sorry I am." I frown. I know she means well, but… saying how 'sorry you are' won't help. If anything… it just makes it worse. Especially when you don't understand.

I look over at the Doctor, seeing Jabe has her hand on his arm. His tears were threatening to fall. _'Maybe he needed that?' _It never helped me though. _'...helped me with what?'_

My thoughts stopped when the Doctor opened the door. I quickly fallowed. Walking into a massive open room, there was one pathway. Three rotating fans stained with misleading red rust. The vibration of the fans in a drumming pattern. I nod my head to the beat,

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" the Doctor asks us.

"Nope. Feels just like home!" I smile at him. "Even has a good beat." I comment before mumbling "*boom* *boom* *ch* , *boom* *boom* *ch* Buddy you're a boy, Make a big noise Playing in the street,…" he laughs a bit, slightly pushing me. I couldn't help joining in. Jabe looks at us, confused.

"Fair dos, though, that's a great bit of air-conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro." He comments.

"The air conditioning or the song?" I ask the Doctor as he sonics another panel. "Gotcha!" he shouts as he pulls off the panel revealing, "Spydoz!" I shout in glee.

"What the hell is that?" The Doctor asks as we watch the Spydorz climb up the wall out of reach. "A metal spider from this game I played a long time ago. A blast of energy normally takes care of them."

"Is it part of the 'retro'?" Jabe asks. I just shrug, "Could be."

"I don't think so," the Doctor says. "Hold on." He points his Sonic at it. He's not getting a very good handle on it as he keeps aiming and firing at it. That's the drawback about the sonic screwdriver it's more for up close and personal. "It was so much easier when I was Chibi." I comment shaking my head. … I could always throw my shoe at it.

I hear a noise and turn to see Jabe, her hand extended with a green vine stretched. I had enough time to fallow the vine to see it hit the Spydoz, causing it to fall. He catches it, "Hey, nice Liana!" he praises her. "That." I emphasis, "was _awesome!_"

"Thank you." She says, looking at the Doctor. "Not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." He assures her. "Me neither." I smile and zip my lips, lock them and throw away the key. "Wouldn't want to get whip lash." I joke, earning a chuckle from them.

"Now, then, who's been bringing their pets on board?" he asks. In an instant response, I use my pointer finger and touch my nose, _'Not it!'_

"What does it do?" Jabe asks the Doctor.

Reliable as ever he answers, "Sabotage". "Never." I state, "Give a mouse matches." Both look at me puzzled, I just grinned, "It's true."

"Earth-death in 10 minutes" the computer states.

The Doctor straightens, almost like he's figured it out, "And the temperature's about to rocket." My eyes widen in realization, "Shit." I mumble under my breath. The Doctor puts his hand on my shoulder and looks to Jabe, "Come on." He takes off and we fallow closely behind.

Turning a corner we see the little blue guys surrounding a door in panic. The door was releasing smoke and a rancid smell, "All right, hold on, get back!" The Doctor says getting past the little guys to sonic the panel.

"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." The computer responds.

"Is the steward in there?" Jabe asks in worry.

He answers, "You can smell him." I gag picturing the horrid scene. Only for beeping to start up. Even the Doctor seems to be having a bit of trouble, that's never a good sign. "Hold on. There's another sun filter programmed to descend." He explains as he begins sonicing again. He then rushes off. Worried I fallow.

"Sun filter descending. …Sun filter descending. …Sun filter descending." The computer warns.

We round another corner. I hear a muffled, "Let me out! Let me out!" Scowling I pick up my pace.

"Sun filter descending." "Didn't notice!" I hiss at the computer. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" we hear shouting and banging on a door.

"Sun filter descending. …Sun filter descending."

"Anyone in there?" he asks as he sonics the door.

"Let me out!" She shouts. _'ROSE!'_

"Oh, well, it would be you." I cough off a laugh. This is life and death, but his _tone_. God I love this man.

"Open the door!" She demands.

"Hold on, give us two ticks." I shout to Rose.

"Sun filter descending." My heart pounds heavily. "Sun filter descending." If I could only punch a hole through the door!

"Sun filter rising." The Doctor and I look at the door in relief. "Sun filter rising. …Sun filter rising." We relax as we get ready to open the door.

"Sun filter rising …Sun filter descending."

"What?!" I shout at the computer.

"It's just what I need. The computer's getting clever." He says as he starts sonicing the panel again.

"Stop mucking about!" she panics.

"We're not mucking about!" I shout at her. "It's fighting back." he responds still trying to get her out of there.

"Sun filter descending."

Pounding the door, she screams. "Open the door."

"He's _Trying!_" I harshly defend.

"Sun filter descending."

"The lock's melted!" she tells us. "Fuck."

"Sun filter descending." *BAM!* I kicked the door, but this time I didn't feel any better. *BAM!* Rose was still in there. "Sun filter descending."_! _"Come _On!_" *BAM!*

I was so infused in my kicking I failed to see the Doctor shove his Sonic into the panel. "Sun filter rising." I let out a sigh of relief. "Sun filter rising."

"The opening's jammed!" I turn to him in worry as he inspects the door. "I can't open the door." I flinch at that, _'Maybe it wasn't the best idea to kick the door.' _I start mentally kicking myself. "Stay there, don't move!" The Doctor shouts at her. "Where am I gonna go? Ipswich?" She retorts. "We'll get you out Rose!" _'Even if I have to…' _ The doctor runs off and I am right on his tail.

"Earth-death in five minutes."

He heads to where everyone else is. We enter the door to see Jabe explaining the situation to all of the guests, "The metal machine confirms the spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One."

"How's that possible?" Cassandra asks. "Our private rooms are protected by a code-wall.  
Moisturize me, moisturize me." The guy in white sprays her

"Summon the steward!" Moxx offers.

"I'm afraid the steward is dead." Jabe answers. Causing the guests to talk amongst themselves. The Doctor takes the spider from Jabe. The weight of the steward's death causes a heavy atmosphere, though I hardly think it'd be for morning.

"Who killed him?" Moxx asks the question everyone wants to know.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe! He invited us." Flattie accuses. Jack shakes his head. "Talk to the face! Talk to the face!" she chants. _'How __**dare**__ she!'_

"Boe would _not_ do that!" I defend.

"Easy way of finding out." The Doctor offers and we turn to him. He's holding the Spydorz we got in the fan room. "Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." He says setting it on the ground.

It crawls on the ground, it red light looking left and right as it walks in almost a perfect straight line, right to …Cassandra. I glare harshly at her. The Spydorz looks at Flat face. Who looks away as the Doctor and I continue to stare at her. Then, it beeps three times before changing its direction. Heading straight for…

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! J'accused!" Cassandra shouts.

"How convenient." I roll my eyes, "Interesting how you keep pointing words at others." I hum, crossing my arms.

Nodding, the Doctor takes the stage, "That's all very well and really kinda obvious." He walks up to the 'memes' "But if you stop and think about it" It swings its metal claw at him, but the Doctor catches it. Ripping off the arm revealing plenty of tubes and wire. _'The plastic was stronger, that or he's been working out' _I smile at the thought_._

"A Repeated Meme is just an idea." He continues. "And that's all they are, an idea." He explains as he rips something from the arm causing all the 'memes' to fall, or 'shut down'. Funny how flattie just rolls her eyes. "Remote-control droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker.  
Go on, Jimbo." He nudges the Spydorz with his foot in encouragement. "Go home."

Once again the Spydroz crawls straight to flattie. I just roll my eyes at the guests who gasp. I swear they were idiots, why else would it go up to her first, she's not that charming you know.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." She hissed.

"Better than kissing everyone on the block." I jabbed. She glares fiercely at me and shouts, "At arms!" the guys in white aim their spray cans at us.

"What you gonna do, moisturize me?" the Doctor taunts, causing me to grin.

"With acid." She informs. I just grin. "It's a good thing I brought my bass." I say as I fake hold something in my hand, only to toss it away after looking at it, "Opps, wrong guitar."

"Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the main frame. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code-wall." flattie taunts. "I'm not just a pretty face."

"So glade you figured out you're a murderer too." She glares at me as one of the White uniforms aims their spray at me. I just grinned. "Struck a cord?"

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it, how stupid is that?" He questions.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation. With myself as one of the victims." Flattie explains. "The compensation would've been enormous."

"Idiot." I say earning a glare. If she was gonna do a hostage situation, she should at least do it right and get enough time to threaten them and get some money. Not much you can get in 5 minutes.

"Five billion years, and it still comes down to money."

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune! I am the last human, Doctor." She proudly declares. "Me, not those freaky little kids of yours." I just roll my eyes.

"Arrest her! The infidel!" Moxx says.

"Oh, shut it, pixie! I've still got my final option." Bitchy, flap announces.

"Earth-death in three minutes." Informs the computer.

"And here it comes." flattie happily says, "You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies. And they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us!" Jabe attacks.

Unfazed flattie sarcastically remarks, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing." She shouts, "Spiders activate!" as the Spydorz start exploding where they are. Causing destruction and the ship to shake. "Force-fields gone, with the planet about to explode At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband Oh, shame on me! Bye-bye, darlings." She taunts. "Bye-bye, my darlings!" she continues as they disappear in a shine of white light. I had to cover my eyes due to the light, but I was pissed. "There goes Debbie."

"Safety systems failing." I didn't have time to care about her though. "Heat levels rising."

"Reset the computer!" Moxx panics. "Only the steward would know how." Jabe tells him. "No," the Doctor corrects, "We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, Amanda, come on!" he says as we speed walk to the door. He quickly turns around, "You lot, just chill." He informs them, I could only chuckle with a smile on my face.

'_Be careful, Amanda.' _ I take a glance and see Jack looking at me. I smile and give him the two-finger salute before quickly returning to Jabe and the Doctor. "Danger is rising, I'm on my way and there's nowhere else, that I'd rather be" I sing.

"Heat levels rising." The computer warns as sets of alarms go off. "Earth-death in two minutes. Earth-death in two minutes." We run through the tunnels to get to the fan room, "Heat levels critical." We reach the room. Unlike before it is now bright red as threatening sounds calmer about the room. "Heat levels critical."

"Oh, and guess where the switch is." He comments as we stare past the three moving fans. "Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. He takes off a panel on our side revealing a lever. He pulls it down, slowing the fans. The down side is that the heat rises exponentially as I start sweating.

He releases the lever to go through the fans, only for the lever to go back up and speed up the spinning of the fans that they are now impossible to go through, even at a run.

"External temperature 5,000 degrees."

Soon the fans start slowing again; I turn to see Jabe holding down the lever. "You can't, the heat's gonna vent through this place." He warns. I turn to her in fear. "I know."

"Jabe, you're made of wood." He warns. Then I get an idea, "Jabe" I grab the lever with her, "You check on the others, I got this." The Doctor looks at us worried, "But-" I interrupt her, "I can buy us a little more time. You make sure the others can survive." She nods. Letting go of the lever she heads back to the reception room. "Keep them away from the windows!" I shout. I have no idea where that thought came from, but it made sense. She waves, letting me know she heard.

"Heat levels rising." Repeats. "Heat levels rising. Heat levels hazardous. …Heat levels hazardous."

"Shields malfunction." I decided to block out the annoying computer. Really it's just counterproductive.

The Doctor made it through the first fan. It wasn't long before my hands started to feel a massive burn. I tried not to let go as it reminded me of a pervious burn I had suffered.

My hands are feels as if they are on fire, I close my eyes trying to draw out the pain. "Heat levels critical." "Couldn't tell!" I hiss at the computer. I take a quick glance towards the Doctor. He made it past the second fan, much to my relief.

Only, that relief was short lived. I screamed in pain as the intense heat seared the palms of my hands. The pain causing me to release the lever. I look at my hands in horror, not noticing the Doctors look of concern. "Heat levels rising." In determination I tear off my shirt, not caring how I'd look.

I needed to get ahold of that lever. Wrapping it around my left hand I grabbed the lever and pulled, "Planet explodes in …ten," placing one hand on top of the other, "…nine, …eight," If one burned I'd still have my right one. "…seven, …six," I closed my eyes, feeling the excruciating pain. I had a choice, a hand or the lives of everyone on board. It was an easy choice. "…five, …four,"

I hear a 'clank' and open my eyes glancing at the Doctor, "Raise shields!"

"…One." Being near an explosion is a first for me. In Mythbusters it was fun and exciting to watch, but I wasn't able to see it here. The sound, on the other hand, was able to reach. The sound was terrifying, a deathly roar. A roar that should have scared me to death, instead it got my blood pumping, heart racing. Fun. I was finally having fun. I may have been exposing my neck out here, but I finally felt I could make a difference.

Hearing the Earths last moments, I have mixed feelings. Joy, the Doctor got the Shields raised, but my heart despairs as well. The Earth just died and I wasn't able to say goodbye to her. I couldn't watch her final moments. A tear falls from my eye as our ship shakes and I whisper one last farewell, "Bye-bye." Like a little girl crying for her mother.

"Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair." The computer informs. I'm sure the others are happy. I just hope they're safe. I turn, seeing the fans are moving at a much slower pace. Even though the temperatures uncomfortably high, it's still tolerable.

"Exoglass repair. …Exoglass repair."

Actually…

No its not. Not for my toasted hands anyway. They hurt like the Dicken's. I hiss as I slowly loosen my grip on the lever. My shirt, now incinerated as ash spread all over my feet. I'm just glad that it wasn't my hands on the floor. My fingers were now far enough apart, that I could remove them from the lever. Much to my dismay, the lever kept pushing up on my wound. Wanting to return to its original position. I wanted that too, but suddenly releasing it would aggravate my wounds.

Trapped in this pickle jar, I realized pain would be the only way out. _If _I wanted to leave any time soon. Then a hand reached out behind me, grabbing hold of the lever. I turn my head seeing the Doctor, "Need some help?" he asks.

"Yes, please!" I smile at him in delight completely missing the flash of guilt. He presses down on the lever, releasing me from my shackles. Gingerly I remove my hands. Doing my best not to aggravate them any further. Once they are off the lever I place them at my sides, not moving a finger. I sigh in relief, no longer feeling the pressure on my tender wounds.

"Let me take a look" The Doctor grabs my hands and points his sonic at them. I know what he wants to do, but we don't have time for this. I pull my hands away from the Doctor; well I _tried_ to pull them away. He only gripped my wrists tighter, refusing to let go. If his frown was any indication. "Doctor-" "Let me finish." He says sternly, stopping any and all of my protests.

He must have done something since the pain was much less than before. They still hurt, but at least it was tolerable. "Thank you."

After he finished he put away his sonic screwdriver and gently released my hands, "You're lucky you got away with only 2nd degree burns, Amanda." He says sourly. "You came close to 3rd degree burns,"

I just roll my eyes, "Can they be treated?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." I start walking off to the reception room. "What?" He asks quickly catching up. I just chuckle. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun, Doctor." I turn to him and grin, "Let's get this show on the road!" I say mischievously raising my eyebrows before taking off, "Catch me if you can!" I tease.

"Hey!" He shouts after me. I laugh as I can tell he's finally got his humor back. I detected a smile in that shout. _This_ is what living is all about. Making your life worthwhile.

"Gotcha!" He says grabbing my waist with a large grin. I squeal in surprise. I didn't even make it half-way to the reception room. "No fair!" I say panting, "You're more experienced!" I complained. "I'm not the one who challenged me." He teases, amused. I could only pout, knowing he was right.

… It didn't mean I had to like it.

We walked into the reception room. The damage… made my skin boil. I would have clenched my fists in anger, but the tingling sensation of pain reminded me of the consequences I would face. The Doctor had only been able to numb them for the time being, I didn't want to make the damage worse.

Smoke and dust spread throughout the room. Dark spots showed the horrors everyone here had to face. I saw many others taking care of each other. There weren't as many people in the room causing me to worry, "Jabe?" I asked in hope. …Maybe having her come back wasn't the best idea. Guilt started to take over "Jabe?" I asked louder, searching through the room, not that there was any place for her to hide.

"Over here." I hear doors open, I turn seeing Jabe fallowed by Coffa and Lute. "Jabe!" I shout as I jumped her. She took a step back as I wrapped my arms round her, "You're alright." I nudge my head into her neck, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad." I smile taking a step back to give her some space. "What happened?"

She smiled patting my back, "The windows were cracking allowing in the too much sunlight." "Ah, explains the burns." I look over Jabe to make sure she's okay, "Jabe." What I see causes me to frown, "You're shoulder."

Smiling, "Nothing I can't handle. I was able to get Moxx of Balhoon out of the way. After that we got most everyone out of the room." She informs me. I nod in understanding. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"There were a few. The Face of Boe lost a tentacle, but luckily it wasn't anything life threatening." Anger bubbled up at Cassandra. _'How __**dare**__ she hurt Jack!' _

I hide my anger, right now my priorities are these people. "Amanda!" I hear a shout. Turning towards the doors, I see Rose running towards me followed by a smiling Doctor. "Rose!" I shout in excitement, running up to her, we give each other a hug. "Are you hurt at all?" I ask pulling away. Seeing her shirt is tattered, luckily she seems fine otherwise.

"Me? What about you?" she gestures to me. "Your shirt's gone." Chuckling, "I hadn't noticed." Then I feel somebody smiling at me. I turn only to see the Face of Boe smirking at me. I could feel my temperature rise, but I played it cool. Rolling my eyes and returning my attention back to Rose, but not before sending him a brief comment _'Down boy.' _ Earning me a chuckle from playboy Jack.

"It got a little hot." I gave her a more 'accurate' statement as I shrugged. Rose was about to say something, but her eyes widened as she looked down. I fallowed her gaze. The hands I refused to move were a bright red, telling her something was wrong. Her face showed worry all over. "You all right?" I brought up my hands so we could look at them better. "Yeah, I'm fine." I smile. "I think I finally understand how Legos feel." I joked since my hands were still in a cupping shape, as if I was still holding the lever, just wider.

Rose didn't smile. Neither did the Doctor.

"So," I say turning to the doctor. I could feel my gaze hardening. "What are we gonna do about that 'Cassandra'?" I hiss out flattie's name, as if it was saturated in poison. To be fair, it was.

"I'm just full of ideas." The Doctors voice turned stern. Not the caring 'stern' he showed me earlier. No, _this _was a '_no way in hell do you want to cross him'_, stern. I couldn't say anything. I fully agreed. What she did. Her choices. What she wanted. The harm she had done for something so stupid. The Guilt she never felt. Would never feel.

"I'm bristling with 'em!" He continues. "Idea number one, teleportation through 5,000 degrees needs some kind of feed." Intently he starts looking around. He spies something, "Idea number two. This feed must be hidden nearby." He picks up the 'Ostridge' egg and smashes it on its pedestal. My eyes narrow at what I saw. A small metal device for her transport. "I knew it." I grumbled realizing I had once again convinced myself it wasn't anything special. Look at what happened.

"Idea number three." He grabs the teleportation device. "If you're as clever as me, then a teleportation-feed can be reversed."

"Oh, you should've seen their little alien faces" Flattie gloats. "Oh, I know." I laugh like a teenage girl, shutting her up. "We must have been absolutely hysterical." I dramatize sarcastically. Everyone staring at her.

"Oh."

"The last human." The Doctor angrily spews out.

"So, you passed my little test. … Bravo!" She tries to cover. "This makes you eligible to join the Human Club."

Glaring at her, "People have died Cassandra." He informs her.

"And _you_ murdered them." I add harshly.

"It depends on your definition of people! And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries! Take me to court then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry - and flutter." She gloats; proud she can sway the court. I hear rubber tightening, smiling I realize what's happening.

"And creak?" He offers.

"And what?"

"Creak." The Doctor answers.

I just smirk, "You're creaking."

"What? I'm drying out!" She panics. "Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." He kindly reminds her.

I smile to taunt her. "What was that song again?" tilting my head, I grin at her. "Oh!" I felt my eyes grow cold. I started singing, "You're just another picture to burn." I could feel Rose's eyes widen in shock. _'She chose this' _I thought.

"Have pity!" She begs. The Doctor and I stand. Unmoved. "Moisturize me!" she demands as we watch. "Oh, Doctor!" _'You played with fire.'_

Rose walks up behind us, "Help her."

His answer, "Everything has its time and everything dies."

"I'm too young!" Flattie screams as she explodes into discussing red fragments of flesh. I tried my best to hold in my gag.

Rose watches as the Doctor walks away. While I turn my attention to _'Jack' _"Are you alright?" I ask, kneeling beside him as the little blue guys wipe his tank. _'Me? You're the one with the crisped hands.' _ He asks me one eyebrow raised. I shake my head, "I'm not the one who lost some hair, Mister."

'_Touché, Manda.' _I chuckle at his little jab. "So. Old man," I tease, then turn gentle. "You gonna be all right?" _'Yes.'_ He chuckles.

I stand smiling, "It would be my honor, to meet you again" _'Jack'_ giving him a mock bow, complete with the hand gesture.

I go back to the place the TARDIS originally was, to pick up the gift Jabe gave us. I hold Jabe's grandfathers branch in my arm, kicking the opened silver ball in the trash. The opened part let me use my foot to lift it easily. "I'm glad you're alright," I stroke the plants leaves. "Zeek."

"How did you know?" I turned around to see Jabe. "How did I know, what?" I asked her. "The name of my grandfather." She says as she stands by me. I frown a bit. "I didn't. I just thought it sounded right." She just hummed in response.

We stood there in silence for a bit, "Jabe?" she hummed again, "I never did give you a return present, did I?" she looks at me and I just smile. I glance at the floor and grab a glass shard, big and safe enough for me to hold. Holding the shard with my right hand and my hair with my left, I cut off just enough to braid. "Do you have any thin vines?" Curious Jabe hands me a few.

Ignoring the pain in my hands, I braid my hair turning it into a pendent. Using the vines I make a necklace, adding on the hair pendant. I was surprised it turned out so well. I handed it to Jabe, "Consider it like a friendship bracelet or necklace. You can do what you want with it. I just wanted to say thank you for helping us earlier and that I had a wonderful time. And a big thank you for giving us Zeek. I'll take good care of him."

She holds it for a minute, then ties it to the side of her dress. "Thank you." She gives me a smile, which I return. I knew I needed to get back to Rose and the Doctor, "Again" I say as a last farewell, "it was great meeting you Jabe." I pause and chuckled realizing, "you know. I never did ask what tree you ancestor was." She goes to say something and I just smile, "I don't need to know, Jabe. I kind of like the mystery." I walk through the door not realizing Jabe had mumbled something under her breath.

I head back to the reception room and find Rose alone, staring out the window. I walk up, standing next to her. We both stare out the window, watching our home planet burn like an hot ember in a fire place. "She sure was a good planet." I whisper, feeling the warmth she gives off.

"Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing dawn for maintenance."

In the silence I hear footsteps. I turn over my shoulder to see the Doctor coming over, stopping when he's standing in-between us. "The end of the Earth." She manages to utter. "It's gone." Her words cause my eyes to moisten. "We were too busy saving ourselves." She paused and I took a breath. "…No one saw it go." Rose comments. _'I heard her though'_ the sound of the Earth being engulfed by flames echoing in my mind. I close my eyes, picturing her last moments. "All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking!" I look at Rose, "It's just…" no words can be said. I can't really think of any. I watch as the Doctor reaches out his hand towards her. I couldn't help giving off a sad smile.

"Come with me." He says. Rose looks and sees him holding out his hand and takes it. He then turns and looks to me, about to offer his other hand, but looks down at my hands. "It's okay Doctor." I give him a warm smile. "It's the thought that counts." I walk next to him and Rose as he walks us back to the TARDIS.

The takes us back to the 'present'. I watch as Rose walks out of the TARDIS with a heavy heart and close the door. I look at the Doctor briefly, before going after Rose. Slowly the Doctor and I fallow, letting Rose soak in the surroundings. She wonders onto a busy sidewalk, filled with many people. Families, businessmen, firefighters… people just going about their own lives.

"Big Issue! Big Issue!" some random bloke says.

We walk up behind Rose, "You think it'll last forever," he stops on her right, while I stand on her left, "people and cars and concrete." I bend down and pick up a small pebble avoiding the burns best I can. "But it won't." I look to him. "One day, it's all gone." He looks up, "Even the sky." I fallow suite.

After a bit "My planet's gone." He says and we turn to him. I knew this, but he's never told 'me'. He's told Martha. I was just the thrid wheel. "It's dead." He looks at us. "It burned, like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust." He explained. "Before its time." I could only swallow my heavy feelings.

"What happened?" Rose had the courage to ask.

"There was a war, and we lost."

"A war with who?" she asks._'Darleks' _I bit my lip. It wasn't my place to say and he didn't answer. "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord." He pauses. "I'm the last of the Time Lords." A shiver ran up my spine. "They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cause there's no-one else."

"There's me." Rose genuinely says. I finally find my smile, "May I come too?" I ask.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you wanna go home?"

"No." I answer.

Rose was a bit more hesitant, "…I don't know. I want "she starts smelling the air. "…Oh. Can you smell chips?"

He breaks out into a small laugh, "Yeah!" I laughed too, not believing she didn't really answer the question "Yeah."

"I want chips." She says.

Now the Doctor has a big smile that is quite contagious as I find myself smiling along. "Me too!" he says laughing. "Me three." I pipe in.

"All right then, before you can get us in that box, chips it is and you can pay.

"No money." He says smiling. I check my pants pockets, nothing. "Sorry." I said to Rose. "And even if I did… would they take dollars? Or just pounds?" exasperated she shakes her head.

She looks to the Doctor "What sort of date are you?"

"Best I've ever had." I say smiling, he just grins at me and Rose gives me a 'Really?' look. "What? He is. Nobody can top the TARDIS!" _'You have no clue how many fan girls would skin me alive just for being here.'_

"Come on then, tightwads." She jokes. "Chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close." Laughing all three of us head to a restaurant to get some chips.

"I can't believe 'chips' are just French fries!" I burst through the TARDIS's doors, laughing into the console room. "Here I thought the only difference was 'Football' for our cultures! …well that and the fact that you guys drive on the wrong side of the road…"

"Excuse me?!" Rose shouts in mock anger. "You guys are the ones that drive on the wrong side of the road!"

"No, it's you." I answer her with a smug grin. "_We _drive on the _right _side. _You _drive on the _wrong _side which is left. As so declared by the B.F.G"

"The what, now?" she asks bewildered.

"The B.F.G, Big Friendly Giant." I smile remembering the book. "His '_right' _was right; his '_wrong' _was left." I hear the Doctor laughing at our banter.

The Doctor looks at me amused, "_Left_." Is all he says. I mock glare at him and smile, "Well then Mr. Smarty Pants" I tease him, "What's 'right'?" I quote.

"They drive on the left side so they're right hand is…"

"Wait. Wait. I've heard this before!" I try to recall it. "It's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Closer to their opponent." The Doctor finishes. "Eh?" I stare at him in confusion. The Doctor smiles and practically gives a full history lesson on how we're both right and wrong. For example in England, most knights were right handed, so they were better equipped to handle an opponent, while in America hauled wagons and it was safer for the whip to be used if oncoming traffic was farther from the whip, passing on their left.

I found this completely fascinating, completely 'wowed' at his knowledge, "Who needs a history book when you've got the Doctor?" I gesture to the Doctor, causing Rose to smile and shake her head. I hear a hum and smile, "And the TARDIS could prove him right." I add on getting approval from her as she brightens her lights.

Ironically enough, I had forgotten about my hands. Wanting to relax a bit, I spread out my hand, about to lean on the console. The pain coursing threw my body was atrocious, coming back with a vengeance. My eyes squinted as I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Both the Doctor and Rose noticed.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked taking a few cautious steps towards me. "I'm fine." I managed to squeak out.

"You're far from fine." The Doctor said grabbing my arm, leading me out of the room. His serious and caring attitude was very much appreciated. It would have shocked me if I wasn't in so much pain right now. But, then again he _did _let me be one of his companions, so I'm flattered. I just didn't think I would be that important. I'm not supposed to be here, after all.

He pulls me out of my thoughts when he drags me into another room, "Sit." He says leading me to one of the beds. I do as I'm told and sit down. Looking around the room I see three beds, including the one I'm on. There are cupboards and tables with drawers, probably containing things I couldn't even possibly imagine. Not that'd I'd ever know what they'd be good for, except for the basic medic kit. The Doctor had grabbed a box of …stuff and sat down next to me.

Grabbing my left hand, the one I had moved, he started to examine it with his trusty sonic screwdriver. After getting some result, he frowns a little bit. "You're not fine. Amanda" he said firmly. "I _am_ fine." He just gives me a hard look. I just sigh, "Look, Doctor. I had a choice. It was a chance, but I took it." I paused, thinking about it. "I can only hope I was able to make a difference."

He only sighed. "You got a 2nd degree burn and you just aggravated it. You're lucky you still feel the pain."

"Luck isn't the word I'd call it." I hiss in pain, as he carefully touches it. He lets go and reaches inside the box "Sorry." He says pulling out two casts. "You're going to have to wear these overnight at the very least. A day would be better." He puts them on for me. I can feel them working their magic, if this tingling sensation has anything to do with the healing process.

"Only a day huh?" I ask him.

"Yep, then you're as good as new."

"What?!" I mock being hurt. "Is there something wrong with little o'l me?" he grins, "Burnt hands." Is all it takes for me to 'tsk' and admit defeat, sticking out my tongue at him. "Whelp. It would have been useful when I dealt with the cast iron burn." I say standing up.

The Doctor grabs me in worry, "Cast iron burn?" I just laugh. "Yeah. Few years back, I put a cast iron pan in the oven to season it. Took it out later and didn't wear oven mitts." I laughed at my own stupidity, shaking my head. "Didn't even occur to me it was hot till I got the pan out. That burn lasted me a few weeks, and months for the burn to go away."

"You grabbed a hot iron pan." He stared at me dubiously.

"Yeah," I smile fondly at my memory. "It hurt like hell at the time, but not nearly as much as this one did. I had my hand in buckets upon buckets of ice water… we ran out of ice." I turned to the Doctor, "Thanks for taking away most of the pain. It helped immensely."

He was silent for a bit, then asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because," I grin at him. "It's funny. I don't know what I was thinking at that time. It's like my head was somewhere else." I shake my head. "Beside if I don't laugh at my mistakes, who will?" That earned me a smile and a hair ruffle. "Hey!"

"You two should get some rest." I'm sure he's laughing at my hair. "I'll let Rose know." He says walking out the door.

I smile and think for a moment, "Maybe… if I go 'home' tonight I'll get more clues." I pondered aloud, completely unaware of a certain time lord who had stopped in his tracks. "The bruise on my shin didn't go away after I went there and came back." I got to the door, looking left and right, realizing… I had no clue which way to go. "Hey girl?" I got a pleasant hum in response causing me to smile. "Would you mind helping me find my room again? Please." The lights on the right hallway became brighter, "Thanks." I said. "You know you really are amazing ships right?" Warm air ruffed my hair, "Awe, not you too!" I teasingly complained earning a humorous hum.

Fallowing the lights, I walked my way 'home'.

**Words: 15,937**


	5. A Test

Ch 5 A Test

I'm lying in my bed wide awake, but my eyes are closed. It's funny how you can't really tell if you've fallen asleep or not sometimes and right now, that's my dilemma.

I had entered my room in the TARDIS and went straight to bed, wanting to see if I would go 'home' or if I would just end up dreaming of another one of my adventures. If I had happened to go 'home' I have a few things I want to watch out for and test.

After last times experience, I now have an idea of what to expect. Wounds possibly carrying over, maybe I'd be able to watch what happened on Platform One. Also I want to see if I can bring my phone back to the TARDIS. From what I've seen so far I can only bring what I'm wearing, but if I could bring back my phone, what else could I bring with me. I wasn't able to bring Lady or Breck with me. They never showed up on the TARDIS, even though they had gone to bed with me, twice. But still, I should check things one at a time. It would be better to know and understand the rules, rather than jump the gun.

While lost in thought I felt some movement on both of my sides. On my right, I felt a fuzzy even breathing against my skin, while my left was softly getting nudged. I smiled, realizing who they were. My warm lazy cat on my right, while Breck kept poking her cold nose on my left.

I opened my eyes to see my white ceiling directly above me, _'I'm home' _I thought as I tried to cup my sweet little devils in my arms. I couldn't though, my wrists were blocked from bending. I sighed, sitting up in my bed, much to the protests of my little beasties.

This was one of the things I wanted to check. I wanted to see if the Casts the Doctor gave me, for my burns, would carry over. Sure enough, there they were. White, rock hard and still giving my hands a tingling sensation, letting me know that they are working to fix my crispy hands. Luckily I could still move my fingers.

Though another worry popped up. What would my parents say about the casts and how on Earth would I be able to explain them. It's not like I went anywhere yesterday. Probably best to avoid them, at least for now.

I decided to check and see if I still had that bruise on my shin. It was a funny thing though. My room felt colder than normal, and not just because I got out of bed. It was because I came _shirtless_ out of bed, _'well so much for that one.' _ I had a feeling that was the last I'd ever see of that shirt. Not that I mind too much, it wasn't a favorite one, so bonus!

So, now I know certain things carry over, wardrobe and wounds. Though it was hard to tell, to what _existent_ my injuries fallowed me 'home'. My hands, for example, hurt, but not as much as they did when I was on the TARDIS. I could argue that the casts are just doing their jobs, though I can't cross it off the list just yet. I would have needed to wait before adding the burns, not that the Doctor would let me. I smile at the thought of it. Definitely a tough nut to crack, but still the best nut I've ever known.

For another test on my return, I decided to grab a fun shirt. It's honestly one of my favorites. One that carries a little blue alien by the name of Stitch. Even better, this shirt has the words 'More Humans!?' just above him. I wonder if I should get the Doctor one, just out of good humor. Not that'd he'd ever wear it, but it'd still be funny.

Setting aside my shirt and a pair of pants, I search for the phone I rarely use. Even if I wouldn't be able to call home, it might help. Especially if one of us gets separated from the group, since we run around quite literally. I also planned to see if I could bring other things with me. It would be small enough to fit in my pocket, and possibly be counted as part of my wardrobe.

I placed my phone on top of my 'sleeping' gown and am about to slip on another shirt when I hear a knock on my door, "Just a minute." With my shirt on, I quickly head over to my door an open it slightly, not wanting to reveal the casts on my hands.

"Hey, honey. I just wanted to know how you are this morning." I look at her confused. Smiling and shaking her head she pushes her way in as she says, "With your hands and all" as she sits on my bed. I love mom and all, but I really wish shed respect my privacy more.

I look at her, still a bit confused but reply, "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt much anymore." "Sure it does, with your broken wrists. The doctor said it'd take weeks to heal." Oddly enough my wrists felt a sudden pain causing me to wince, but it was gone just as soon as it came. "See?" Mom asks. "You need to rest today. Now I've got to go to work." She says getting up and heading back towards my door. "Please try to take it easy, and try not to go on the roof. I know you just wanted to help your Dad, but you shouldn't climb with those hands."

I kept quiet about them actually being burns and replied, "Sure. I'll just take care of the pets and watch some TV. That okay?" "Good. There's some leftovers in the fridge, so you won't have to make anything. Best not to use them for a while." With that she left for work.

Once she was gone I checked my hands. My wrists were still covered by the white casts, but my fingers were red, showing they were still irritated. I couldn't see much else, but if I had broken my wrists shouldn't they be bruised? But I'm not a Doctor, so what would I know. I decided to look it up on the internet.

So, apparently if I had broken wrists I'd have blue-ish fingers not red and I'd still be feeling pain or numbness. Also the cast would have been longer, reaching to my arm rather than covering my palm and a good majority of my fingers. Either the doctor who looked at my wrist is a quack or something is going on but I'm not seeing it.

It would help to have a second opinion, but my parents probably won't be able to help since they think, for some reason, that I broke my wrists and that I fell from the roof yesterday which is pure crap since I was barley even outside. But I _am _relived I don't have to hide the casts.

After feeding the pets, I go to the couch and turn on Amazon. Like before all of the episodes only show the loading screen. The only episode available for me to view is Season1 episode 1: Rose and Amanda. But it's not like I've been with the Doctor and Rose long so I decided to check episode 2: The End of the World. Low and behold it actually loads.

Since this is my second time doing this, I'm not freaking out and can pay attention this time. I can find out Jackies side of their phone conversation and possibly how Rose got stuck in that room to begin with. It'd be nice to know for future reference. And Rose's phone conversation could let me know if what I'm watch is 100% of what we went through. Which would be nice because I could relive thoughs moments. Even better I could bring along my tablet or my phone so they could watch with me, like... a family away from home!

Watching the show, was just like how I remember it. Talking with Rose and the Doctor, some little tid bits I missed here and there, like how the end of the world was kind of freaking Rose out since she found out we weren't there to save it. When big Blue Boss man came out it was interesting to compare him to the actual boss man I saw. The one I met had more of a natural blue skin rather than the shiny blue skin that's from the Blue man Group band. Understandable, since they would have to create the show from scratch. I must say though. The little blue dudes were absolutely adorable, and a big regret was that I wasn't able to hug one.

As I wait for the scene where Rose talks to her mom, I realize that in the fight scene just before he upgrades her phone, I'm not there. I know I was there. I remember the fighting and the shouting. I paused the show, and rewound just a bit to see if I was anywhere in the scene.

I saw it. I was there, hidden in the corner, curled into myself. It looked like I was rocking back and forth, not much just slightly. The Doctor and Rose didn't seem to notice. Which is probably good, especially since _I_ don't remember doing _that_.

For some reason I couldn't help but to brush it off, it couldn't have been that big of a deal. Maybe I just really didn't like seeing my friends fighting. Watching them fight now doesn't bother me as much since it's not right in front of me, that and I got to see why Rose went on the attack. She realized she fallowed a stranger, but don't you have to spend time with them to get to know them? I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but I wasn't Rose and she has to make her own decisions.

I see myself get up and look around. What was I looking for? I wonder before 'I' head back to Rose, the Doctor had already stepped away from the argument. It was nice seeing them make up, and it was charming how the Doctor tried to stay mad and failing.

Then the scene I was waiting for showed up, Rose called her mom. I saw Jackie doing the laundry and telling Rose that she should get a refund for her red 'top'. I'd have to ask Rose if it was a red shirt or tang top, I didn't get to see it since Jackie had it rolled up.

After watching a bit more I saw why Rose became a target for Flattie. They had a little spat, which Rose won, by a landslide I must say. Shortly after leaving she got attacked by Flattie's memes and dragged off to that room.

I got a surprising reward for watching. I got to see the end of the world. Not just her Earth go out in a ball of fire, I was able to watch as flames gradually consumed the Earth. If I had watched this before living through it I would have thought it was cool, but now I watch with a heavy heart. After all mama Earth had gone out in flames, 5 billion years into the future and I was there. I _lived _through it. I understood why Rose had a heavy heart, wondering if she should continue traveling with us. I found the reward for just being there. That's why I picked up that pebble on the road. I wanted to have a piece of the Earth with me.

…What did I do with that pebble? Turning off the TV I went back to my room to check my pants from last night. Unable to find that pebble I sighed, wondering if I had left it on a table in my room on the TARDIS. I was hoping I had left it in my pants. It would have told me if I could bring stuff to and from the TARDIS, but seeing as how I don't remember where I put the pebble I wouldn't be able to confirm or deny anything at this point.

Since I was all prepared to head back to the TARDIS tonight and I already did my check, I decided to just laze around and watch some movies before everyone came home. I wouldn't be able to play video games since my fingers were highly restricted, not that I minded. I deserved a good rest.

Finally the day was over and I could head back to the TARDIS, staying at home and rewatching movies I know by heart is boring. I like it, it's just it's not the adventure I yearn for. It's not the life I want. I have a great family and I love them, but I want excitement, I want adventure. And so making sure I have my stitch shirt on and my phone in my right pocket I head off to bed.

No. I'm heading off for my next adventure. I grinned as I closed my eyes.

**Words: 2,227**


	6. Host be a Ghost

Ch 6 Host be a Ghost

Waking up to the warmth of the sun, is somehow refreshing. Its gentle rays turning the darkness of night into a gentle warmth. I can see it, even with closing my eyes, a warm red glow. Still I didn't want to get up. It was way too comfortable to leave.

Then the bed started warming up, to the point that being under the blankets was getting to be uncomfortable. I poked a foot out and feel a relieving coolness, encouraging me to get up. Still, I was too lazy to leave the bed, choosing to stay under the covers. The temperature was something I could handle.

Or was it.

I started to sweat bullets due to the heat I felt. I ended up jumping out of bed to feel cool grass beneath my toes. By now I had opened my eyes, seeing my nature room in the TARDIS. A gentle breeze went through the room, almost like the TARDIS was rewarding me for waking up. I didn't know whether to be thrilled or annoyed. I had to admit it made getting out of bed easier.

Stretching, "Morning TARDIS." I get a hum in response so I ask, "Will you always wake me up like this?" She drops a vine from the tree, almost as if she's trying to distract me. ...it works.

I grab the vine and tug it. It's quite firm, adding to my enthusiasm, "Can I swing on it?" I ask with a large smile. Her answer, quickly pull the vine back. I would've held on to it for dear life so I could take a ride, but I couldn't. Not with these casts still on my wrists. Looking at them for the first time with great disappointment, "Not yet, huh?" I'd be crying anime tears if I knew how.

All of a sudden I hear laughter, "Having fun?" He asked.

"Yes, and no." I say turning around, facing the Doctor. "The TARDIS woke me up" I felt a slap on my ankles, "Helped me wake up." I got a hum for my correction. I smiled 'Cheeky'

The Doctor smiled at our 'fun' and shook his head, "What do you say we take those off." Pulling out his sonic. He sits down on my bed and pats the spot next to him. Grinning I follow, and sit beside him, handing him one of my arms.

As he starts removing the cast, he comments, "Interesting room, she's prepared for you." "Right!?" I state grinning widely, "I absolutely love it! I've always loved nature for as long as I can remember!" I start ranting on how amazing she is and how much I love nature, not noticing the Doctor staring intently at my hands now free from the casts. He grips them harder causing me to stop and look at him confused, "Doctor?"

"You've had these on less than 12 hours." He states poking them. They start to tickle, causing me to laugh a bit. "How are they already healed?" He inspects my hands carefully.

"I went 'home'." Was my answer. He looked up at me rather quickly, his eyes demanding an explanation. "I was at 'home' all day. Normally, I wake up at 6 in the morning and go to bed around midnight. That's already about 18 hours, then you'll have to add the time since the casts were on while I've been on the TARDIS. More than likely, the 6 hour sleep I'm used to. So about 24 hrs. That's what I figure." I calculated as the gears in his head seemed to be turning. "So you _do_ travel in dreams." he confirmed.

"I guess so, yes." I nod my head. "I mean judging by the evidence. You said these casts would take a day for them to fully heal, that's what I believe I went through." I look at my hands and squeeze, testing to see if I feel any pain. I don't, they feel perfectly normal. "Besides," I pull up my pants leg, "my shin's still bruised." His brow furrows a bit. "It's not that it hurts," I assure him dropping the pants leg. "It freaked me out when the bruise followed me 'home' the first time."

"Your bruise is some type of an animal now?" He jokes. "No." I laugh. "It was just weird to wake up having a bruise I got in my dream." I pause thinking about it. "It's like I exist in both worlds, well universes for this matter. How else would they be fully healed." I hold my hand in front of my face this time, clenching my fist, once again, to test for pain. Nothing.

"So you went home again?" The Doctor and I turn our heads to my bedroom door to see Rose leaning against the frame. She stands, and walks into my room.

"Love the shirt, by the way." Rose says pointing to me. I look down, and look up smiling, "isn't it appropriate?" I ask smiling. Earning two chuckles. "He's one of my favorite aliens!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn the Doctor was pouting, "Don't worry Doctor." I place a hand on his knee. "You're one of my favorites too." I smile reassuringly at him.

Shaking off my hand, "I'm not." He claims.

"Whatever you say, Doc" I tease. Earning me a playful glare from the Doctor. Rose just smiled then stated, "So you went home."

"Yeah." I confirmed. "I did."

"Did 'It' happen again?" At Rose's question the Doctor began paying very close attention.

I looked between Rose and the Doctor, "Yeah, 'It' did." The Doctor opened his mouth, before he could ask, I turned to him an answered, "The show." I looked at him in the eye. "The show I knew you from, 'We're' in it."

"You said it was had me in it."

"Yes. Turn now it's 'us'. Me, you, Rose!" I stressed, gesturing to each of us. "It was weird." I settle down. "It was different. It stared The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Amanda Massy; not other actors, 'Us' as in 'we ourselves'. It happened in real time. And I can't watch anyplace I haven't been to. I will admit it's nice seeing our past adventures though." I chuckled, "Kind of like a home video."

I looked at the Doctor cheekily, "Anything planned for the next one Doctor?"

The three of us grinned wildly at each other before the two began racing off into the console room. I, on the other hand, checked my right pants pocket for my phone. Nothing, but my left pocket held that pebble I picked up from our last adventure. "Well, that's that." I said as I walked over to a well lit area where Zeek sat and placed the pebble in his pot.

Desperately, I ran to catch up to them. I saw a corner I'd have to turn giving me an idea, "Would you mind being a dear and help a slow woman out?" I asked the TARDIS. Turning the corner I see the Doctor fallowed by Rose. I grinned ear to ear, "Oh TARDIS, how I love you." I may have come in last, but who else could say the TARDIS wouldn't leave them behind. I pick up speed so I'm right next to Rose as we enter the console room.

"Weren't you a little slow there for a minute." Rose teases me as the Doctor rushes up to the control panel. Playing along, I used a gangster tone shrugging, "I fell." Grinning madly. I'm pretty sure I heard the Doctor snort, while Rose just smiled and shook her head. All of a sudden the TARDIS started shaking, throwing Rose and I off balance, "Doctor!" I shouted at him. "Fair warning would help!" I laughed. Looks like he couldn't wait.

He started shouting over the noise for Rose and I to push a button over here and to hold a lever over on that side. Honestly it looked pretty funny.

There the Doctor was, driving. While Rose and I were playing Twister. I was spread out on the controls, my arms crisscrossed with my right hand holding down a lever and left holding down a button. Rose was fully occupied too. All I knew was that she was using her hands to hold another lever and push a button, all the while her chest was on top of my back. Ridding the TARDIS is practically an adventure in on itself especially with the Doctors Driving.

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor shouts to us as he points briefly to another button further away from us.

Rose and I look at each other to see who might have a free limb. "I'm holding this one down!" Rose shouts back.

"Well, hold them both down!"

I eye the button he wants. It's a little far for an arm's reach so I use my foot instead causing Rose to give me a look. "Hey. I didn't watch Tarzan for nothing!" I say gleefully.

"It's not gonna work." Rose shouts. I thought she was talking to me, but apparently so did the Doctor.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine, and that's what you get." I just smile, proud that I was able to reach the button, …no matter how ridiculous I looked. "Now, we've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happened in 1860?" I asked loudly, genuinely curious.

"I don't know, let's find out!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Hold on, here we go!" the Doctor pulls another lever sending the TARDIS in a jolly fit of shakes. It was a roller-coaster ride. Standing on one leg with Rose as my seatbelt. _'I'm surprised we haven't' …_there was a sudden jolt sending all three of us flying as I'm sure the TARDIS landed. _'spoke too soon' _ I thought as all three of us laughed as we were lying on the floor next to each other.

"Blimey!" Rose chuckles getting up

"That's what I get for surfing on one leg" I joked, fallowing Rose.

"Telling me! You all right?" He asks us as he helps us up.

"Yeah, I think so." I answer seeing as how Rose fell on top of me. "Nothing broke." I stretch just to make sure, while he starts looking at the control panel.

"Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose asks, standing by him. I stand next to her and nudge her with my elbow, "Good to see you care too, Rose" I teased, only for her to stick out her tongue. I just laughed.

"I did it! Give the man a medal." Elated he congratulates himself. "Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860." I look at the Doctor weirdly. "Do you normally have trouble driving?" I ask him. When he was with Martha he always seemed to end up where he wanted. I mean, sure it's not like all of the destinations were intentional, but still. The way he's speaking right now… it's as if he has a tendency to miss dates. Looking over to me he scoffs, mildly offended, probably about to defend himself when Rose interrupts.

"That's so weird." Causing us to look at her. "It's Christmas." I cringe a bit when she mentions Christmas. …its …not what it used to be. Well, at least for me. Ever since I started working retail… I found …dark, _Dark_ secrets. Let's just say… I'm on the Grinch's side for this one.

"All yours." Says the Doctor, gesturing towards the door, pulling me out of some …ugh, memories.

"But it's like," I look at Rose, just glad I'm not working retail. "Think about it, though.  
Christmas, 1860, happens once," Rose explains as a proud smile forms on his lips, "just once, and then it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again." I can see where she's coming from and can't help but nod. There are times I wish I could go back… even if it is just to buy a gallon of gas.

"Except for you." I scrunch my eyes at Rose as she says that flirtatiously, causing me to unconsciously take a step back. "You can go back and see days that are dead and gone. A hundred thousand sunsets ago." What's really cringe worthy is the Doctors grin as his ego grows.

I had to find a way to break the ice, "No wonder you never stay still." I pipe in with a smile. Ignoring the quick glare Rose sent me.

"Not a bad life." He says looking at me, completely missing our quick interaction.

"Better with three." I say grinning to Rose and then the Doctor as I go between them slinging my arms around their shoulders. Or at least try to. "Damn you're tall." I pout up at him as he sends a proud smirk my way.

"Come on then!" Rose grabs my arm dragging me towards the doors. A smile plasters itself on my face as I'm thrilled at the prospect of a new adventure.

"Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going?" He calls out to us.

Stopping, we turn around. "1860" Rose tells him.

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarellas." I grin wickedly, "Sounds like fun!" earning a sharp playful glare from the Doctor, before he continued. "There's a wardrobe through there," he points down another hallway, repointing every direction "first left, second right, third on the left," my mouth drops on how he can remember all this… completely forgetting he lives here, "go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" He gestures us with his with his thumb. Pointing behind his back in the direction we need to go.

I stand there flabbergasted while Rose quickly heads to the wardrobe. Only to stop and come back grabbing me by my arm and dragging, a still stunned me, to the wardrobe. Finally shaking out of it, I briskly walk alongside Rose to the wardrobe. Completely missing a certain someone's grin as we leave.

"Umm…" I looked to a slightly grumpy blond speed walking right next to me… more like me trying to keep up with her pace. "You don't think we took a wrong turn do you?" I ask her. Causing her to stop and look back at me before she too looks around. "Maybe" she replies. "Hey Precious," I say placing my right hand on one of the walls earning me a confused look from Rose "Would you mind, being a dear and helping us out." I asked her politely. The lights slightly dimed and revealed a trail of lights "Thanks!" I beamed taking off towards the wardrobe.

This time I had to go back and drag a gasping Rose with me, "How did you _do _that?" she managed to ask. "What do you mean, how?" I asked her scrunching up my face "I just asked her to. She's the one who decided to help."

"But-"

I couldn't help sighing, "Rose. She's alive. Just because you think a ship or a 'thing'" I quote, "can't have feelings doesn't mean they can't. Even Japan has stories and myths about objects coming to life or having their own spirits." I stop and look back to her.

"Did you know, some native American believed that rocks where the top of reincarnation, the 'perfect' recantation. Not needing food, water or shelter. They considered them their ancestors who retched perfection both physical and spiritual. That's why they respected Mother Nature."

I watched as her face morphed to disbelief, earning her a chuckle from me. "Rose, stories always have a starting point. A starting truth, which may get bent and twisted as the story passes through time but a truth none the less. For example Noah's Ark. There's so many cultures that tell of the Great Flood washing the Earth, but varies on how people or who survived it." She looked at me gobsmaked so I just smiled. Hoping to comfort the poor girl, "All you need to know is that the TARDIS is alive." I place my hand on her wall as we continue walking. "Respect her, and she'll respect you." I say, carefully caressing her walls with a smile.

"Wait. Wait! How do you know all _this?_" she asks catching up to me.

"The show." I replied fallowing the lights, not really listening.

"Well yeah," she rolled her eyes. "No, what about the oth-"

"Found it!" I shouted gleefully dragging Rose up to two massive dark brown doors. Drawing pure excitement from me. Turning to Rose with a massive grin, "Wanna see if Narnia is on the other side?" before she can reply I open both doors. Only for sadness to take form. Yes there are tons upon tons of clothes, but no Narnia. I feel a hand on my back and turn with a heavy heart towards Rose, "No Narnia." I snivel, my hopes crushed "I forgot. …Rule number 1 … you can't be looking for Narnia…"

Silently Rose starts to rub my back, "Come on, Amanda" she starts to guide me into the wardrobe, "Lets get some 1860's clothes." Sad and dejected I glance around, only to spot cowboy hats and boots, instantly bringing back my glee. "Rose! Look!" I grab her and drag her to the hats and boots to try them on. I've always loved the Old West. Enthusiastically I grab a sharp black cowboy hat, bringing the rim down to look tough and dangerous and use my fingers as substitute pistols.

Aiming at Rose playfully I mock in a Dark voice, "Reach for the sky," dragging it out "This town ain't big enough for the two of us." I taunt with a raised eyebrow, earning an unamused look from the blond. "Rose?"

Pausing she answered, "What was that about earlier?"

"What was what about?"

She glares, "The Doctor!" She practically shouts. "You interrupted me with the Doctor!"

"Oh" I state. "Yeaaah, that was uncomfortable."

"What?" she seemed a little miffed.

"Just.. you …flirting," I shivered. "It was creepy."

She scoffed, offended, "Yeah, like you weren't flirting."

"Eh?" I pause, putting the hat back on the shelf. "Was I?" I asked confused.

"Yes." She continued to glare.

"When?" I asked genuinely confused.

Her glare fell and her tone was softer. "After you interrupted us."

Replying the images through my head, "That was flirting?" She looked godsmacked, _'What's with her?' _before she smiled and shook her head laughing "What?" I asked

"Nothing." She said between giggles. Now I was the one confused as she dragged me further into the wardrobe, "Now come _on! _ The Doctor's waiting and we still need to get those 1860 dresses."

"Dresses?" I asked and she smiled nodding her head. Causing me to scream out in horror, "_NO!_" which only resulted in her tightening her grip and dragging off into the further darkness of the wardrobe. Hearing her laugh mechanically as I screamed "NARNIAAAAA!"

-(Time skip)-

Dragging my feet as I walk in this… god awful dress, well not _god _awful the TARDIS and Rose helped pick it out for me. …but _still _it's a _dress_. I'm just grateful I could convince Rose to let me wear tennis shoes since the dress reaches the floor. It helped that I've never worn high heels before and if we were going to be out all day I didn't want blisters especially after burning my hands.

So distracted trying to walk in this dress, I barely listened to their banter as I tried to walk normally as possible to the console room, though I'm pretty sure I heard a few short hums, "Laugh all you want Precious…" I grumbled. "God I hate dresses."

Just before I turned the corner I heard the Doctor exclaim, "Blimey!"

"Don't laugh." Rose starts laughing. I can't help but groan internally, dreading coming around that corner. … I really don't want to.

"Where's Amanda?" He asks.

'_aaand there it is' _I sigh, coming around the corner. "I'm here." Standing next to Rose, not _nearly _as happy as she is.

"You look beautiful." He says trying to up my mood, while Rose just smiles. …I'm sure she's enjoying my misery as I scowl at the Doctor.

"Considering." I grumble.

"Considering what?" He asks looking at me and then to Rose who is currently doing her best to hold in her laughter.

"I'm wearing a dress." I hiss, none too pleased.

"You should take that as a compliment." Rose giggles out, earning a deadly glare from me, not that she notices since she's too busy laughing.

"Not. Funny. Rose." I grit between my teeth. "I feel like Marilyn Monroe. Like any second now-" The TARDIS decided to do a curtesy call on the vent I just so happened to be standing over. Causing more laughter to burst forth from Rose and the Doctor to bite his lip. I can only blush while holding down the dress, stepping away from the vent. "Really girl?" I ask her exasperated. "I ment figuratively, _not _literally." … oh well at least that helped me calm down a little.

That was until I saw the Doctor, "Aren't you gonna change?" I sternly looked at him. If _I_ would have to suffer through a dress… I could feel a sinister grin start to form, … So. Would. He.

"I've changed my jumper! Come on." _'Darn.' _I couldn't help but think _'he got away.'_

Rose stopped him, causing my eyes to sparkle with amusement "You stay there, you've done this before." Only for me to realize she just wanted to open the doors herself, "This is mine." She says as she runs to the door, walking out in amazement.

Drifting my attention back to the Doctor, I grin as I take one step closer to the Doctor. He coughs once and briskly fallows Rose out the door. I smile satisfied. "Too bad." I said looking up to the ceiling. "He would've looked _lovely_ in a dress." I looked back towards the door and started walking towards it and for a brief moment I stopped, "You thing one of these days…?" I trailed off. As I felt small vibrations beneath my feet as Precious and I chuckled together. Returning to normal as I walked through her doors.

Rose seemed amazed stepping in the snow. I had wonder if she had never seen it before. For me it was just like home. Cool, and slightly bitter air. I took a deep breath, inhaling as much as I could. I've always like the winter air, especially as a child. I didn't smell carbon dioxide as I took a breath, but I did smell the special sent of animals feces causing me to grin and completely forget I was wearing a dress. Taking in the atmosphere that reminded me of winter at home with a special bonus of horses. Honestly I was hoping to be able to ride one.

"Ready for this?" The Doctor asked us before holding out his arm. "Here we go. History." He said as Rose and I grinned up at him.

We walked out into the streets and my smile widened when I confirmed my guess. People walking, ridding a coach or a horse. I squeezed the Doctor's arm in my excitement. I could feel his gaze on me so I looked up to see him looking at me. "Do you think they'll let me ride one?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow in question. "A horse. Do you think they'll let me ride a horse." I asked in hope.

He smiled, "You can ride one?" he asked. Causing Rose to toon into our conversation.

"Depends on the horses training." I shrugged. "English or Western are the styles I'm most familiar with."

Rose decided to pipe in, "You know how to ride?" I nod. "Who taught you?" She asks as the Doctor walks off. We continue to talk as we watch him get a newspaper. "My mom." I answer her, the Doctor walking back to us. "She loved riding horses, kind of spread that love to me too." I smiled as I remembered those days.

"Wait." Rose stops me. "So you're rich?!"

I couldn't help laughing, "No." wiping the tears from my eyes, mirth clouding my face. "Never rich, just middle class."

"Then how could you have a horse?"

"Simple, we were frugal. We lived in the country. Lots of reasons. Besides," I continue as I see the Doctor is now with us, reading the newspaper, or possibly has been for a little while. "we've had lots of pets."

"Which ones?"

"Dogs, cats," I start to list of earning a nod "a Chinchilla, mice," she starts to frown, "snake," I continue to list off. Earning a horrified whispered shriek from Rose. I look at her confused.

The Doctor obviously wasn't paying attention, "I got the flight a bit wrong." He said.

"I don't care." Rose retorted before turning towards me. "How could you own such a creature?!"

"Reptile" I corrected.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." The Doctor pipes in again. I look to him, _'so he does have a little trouble with the steering'_

"I don't care." Rose says again. Turning towards me, "It's a _snake!_"

"Very huggable." I nod my head with a grin. "Halloween was the best time." Rose's eyes widen in horror.

"And it's not Naples." He continues. As we walk through the streets.

"I don't care." Rose panicked a bit grinding her teeth, "What did you _do_ on Halloween?!"

The Doctor replied at the same time I did. "It's Cardiff."

"Trick-or-treat" I grin.

"Right." Rose says dubiously to the both of us before walking ahead.

The Doctor looks at me, his eyes asking if he had missed something. I just shrugged not knowing what the problem was.

Walking a bit further we heard a female start screaming, followed by a chorus. "A new carol?" I pondered out loud. Earning Rose's punch to my arm, had to rub the pain away.

Completely missing our banter the Doctor let out a massive grin, "That's more like it!" before throwing the newspaper behind him on the street running towards the a new song of fright.

We chased after him, into a theater, making me pause and grin before sprinting to catch up. Pushing past the rush of a panicking crowd we head inwards. The Doctor got in first, Rose and I right on his tail as we stopped once we entered the show area. There was a see through, glowing blue flying around the room, screaming. I remembered the voice. It was the one who started screaming. "Fantastic!" The Doctor stated. I nodded my head agreeing, "I know right? And I'm not even wearing 3D glasses! Think I could get a ticket?" I asked him, before turning to get a closer look. I fallowed the trail from the screaming blue down to a pale granny just as she closed her eyes and mouth. Silencing the scream, cutting off the trail of blue.

Running to the middle of the room the Doctor asked, "Did you see where it came from?"

I was just about to tell him when the man on stage, looking pretty pissed, interrupted. "The wag reveals himself, does he?" yep. He's pissed. "I trust you're satisfied, sir!" he spits out with more venom with every word. And I do mean spit.

"Well," I state causing the said man to glare at me "not until his questions are answered." Which cause the Doctor to grin at me.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" Rose shouts. I turn to see who she shouting at. An old man and a young woman grabbing screaming grandma's body, fussing over it quiet franticly. "Doctor! I'll get them." Rose states as she goes after them

"Be careful!" The Doctor shouts to Rose over the noise while climbing onstage, probably to talk to Mr. PO, "Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way." He introduces looking at the blue screamer.

"Doctor? You look more like a navvy." Mr. PO sarcastically replies.

"What's wrong with this jumper?" The Doctor asks the man. _'I knew we should have put him in that dress.' _I smirked.

"Gas." The Doctor realizes. I nod dropping my smirk in exchange for a smile. _'that would make sense'_ "It's made of gas." He says as we watch it go into a gas lamp that was used to light the room.

"So it went into the piping." I mentioned out loud. Then I remembered, "Doctor!" He and Mr. PO look at me, "screaming Blue came from the screaming Granny that Rose chased after."

We both looked at each other before shouting "Rose!" Turning we chase after her. When we finally got out of the theater, I saw Rose being loaded into the back of a black carriage by the same woman who was dealing with screaming Granny.

"You're not escaping me, sir!" The man fallows us out "What do you know about that hob-goblin? Hmm?" he sarcastically taunts. "Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?" trying to inquire more.

"Sir," I say in a bit of panic "Now's _really _not the time" I stress.

"Yeah, mate, not now, thanks." The Doctor pats the man's shoulder before running into another carriage nearby. Quickly I fallow him as he shouts to the driver, "Oi! You! Follow that hearse!" jumping in and scooting over so I can get in too.

"Can't do that, sir." The driver replies.

"Why not?" the Doctor and I ask. _'…we really need to stop doing that.' _

"I'll tell you why not." I turn to see Mr. PO grumpily poking his head in the carriage. Glaring daggers at us, "I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach." My eyes widen when I realized what we just did, still I panicked. Rose was more important than a guilty conscious.

"Well, get in, then!" The Doctor grabs his hand pulling him in. I just grin. Glad at least one of us knows what we are doing. To be fair he _is _more of an expert than I though. I scoot closer to the Doctor making more room for the man, perfectly fine with the tight squeeze. Actually it reminded me of some family trips and I couldn't help smiling a little despite the situation.

"Move!" the Doctor shouts in a deep voice. The driver cracks the whip, causing the horses to whinny off into a sprint, quickly drawing me out of my thoughts… oops. "Come on! You're losing them!" He encourages the Driver to speed up. _'We can only go so fast… now if it was my horse back home…'_

"Everything in order, Mr Dickens?" The driver asks.

"No, it is not!" the man shouts angrily.

"What did he say?" The Doctor asks making me run what the driver just said through my mind again, my mouth drops when I realize just _who's _carriage we just took. I close my mouth as the Doctor and I look at the man.

"Let me say this first. I am not without a sense of humor" He stumbles his words a bit, much less angry than before.

"Dickens?" I ask.

"Yes." Dickens answers.

"Charles Dickens" The Doctor asks

"Yes." Charles Dickens answers slightly annoyed.

"_The_ Charles Dickens?" The Doctor asks again.

"Yes!" _The _ Charles Dickens shouts tired of us asking.

"Wow." I mumble causing Charles to look at me. _'and to think I gave that same name to that plastic arm …I was thinking of Charles Xavier originally, but still…'_

"Should I remove the gentleman and woman, sir?" The driver asks.

"Charles Dickens!" The Doctor brightens up like a kid in a candy store. "You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant." He starts rambling, "I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist,"

"My personal favorite" I pipe in excitedly. I felt the Doctor gin down at me and Charles looked at me before he shifts back to the Doctor as he continued, "What's the other one," he stumbles a bit trying to recall, "The one with the ghost?"

"Christmas Carol?" Charles offers politely.

"No, the one with the trains." The Doctor pauses, quickly remembering, "The Signal-Man, that's it. Terrifying! The best short story ever written!" I can easily see the change in Charles as I too can't help but smile. Hey, it's not every day you get to meet an amazing author. "You're a genius." The Doctor says.

Adding my two cents, "And believe me, "Charles looks down to me, "he doesn't say that to just anyone." His smile widens at the praise.

"Do you want me to get rid of them, sir?"

"Uh, no, I think they can stay." Charles' tune turns a lot jollier sounding. I mentally fist pump. I could totally hug Charles right now!

"Honestly, Charles Can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan."

"Uh, you're a what?" Charles does a double take. "A big what?"

"Is there another name for it?" I mumble.

"Fan. Number one fan, that's me!" The Doctor emphasizes.

Pausing, "How exactly are you a 'fan'?" I couldn't help but smile remembering a Mickey Mouse comic that had this exact same joke. "In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?" I ended up coughing, just a bit. A smile still on my face.

"No, it means fanatic. Devoted to." The Doctor explains.

"I would say, it's more like admire." I added in.

The Doctor continues his ramble, "Mind you, I've gotta say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean it's rubbish, that bit."

"I thought you said you were my fan." Charles asks, starting to get defensive.

"Oh, well, if you can't take criticism." The Doctor says, not seeing Charles' frown. "Do the death of Little Nell. It cracks me up." I gave him a quick soft nudge with my elbow. "No! Sorry! Forget about that." He says realizing just how close he is to the edge of a cliff, "Come on! Faster!" he encourages the driver once more, leaving me to chuckle a bit, "Sorry." I apologized in his stead. "When he gets excited he has a tendency to ramble. Hence when he said you are a genius he means it." I smile at him.

"Who exactly is in that hearse?" Charles asks me.

"Our friend. She's only 19. It's my fault." The Doctor answers for me.

"Our fault." I correct. Though it was mostly mine. I should have said something sooner, then this wouldn't have happened. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying more, Rose was much more important than fighting who's at fault.

"She's in my care, and now she's in danger."

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver!" He demands in an authority voice. "Be swift! The chase is on!" again I had to bite my lip. I really, _really _wanted to quote Sherlock Holmes. _'the Game's a' foot!' _

"Yes, sir!" the driver speeds up the carriage.

The Doctor noticed me biting my lip and gave me a nudge. I looked to him in question as he mouths, 'You alright?' I nodded and mouthed back, 'Trying hard not to quote somebody.' Causing the Doctor to smile as he turns towards Charles. "Atta boy, Charlie."

"Nobody calls me Charlie." Charles calmly retorts.

"The ladies do." He teases.

"Remind me later to get you a dress." I mumble, but I know he heard me because he frowned at me. I grinned, cheekily back at him in response. Earning a slightly harsher nudge. It was too bad Charles didn't' hear any of it though. It would have been funny.

"How do you know that?" Charles asked, causing me to blink twice in disbelief.

I heard the Doctor snort at my response before answering Charles, "I told you! I'm your number one."

"Number one fan." Charles says deeply annoyed. Turning to look out the carriage window, "I know."

"Charles." I look up at him.

"Hm?" Charles turns to look at me. Luckily he wasn't annoyed with me,

"Thank you." I say. Earning me a small smile, "I mean it."

We fallowed the hearse all the way to a building. Charles put on his black top hat and exited the carriage first fallowed by me and then the Doctor. We stood slightly behind him as he used the lion holding the ring to knock on the door, twice. The person who answered the door was the same one I saw taking Screaming Granny away along with Rose, causing me to scowl at her a bit. She was now dressed as a maid so as much as I wanted to confront her, I need the whole story.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed." She said trying to dismiss us.

Before I could say anything, Charles, bless his heart, came to my rescue, "Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule, I demand to see your master."

"He's not in, sir." She says shutting the door in our face. I could tell my glare hardened. I would break the lock if I had too.

Again Charles stands strong in the face of rejection. "Don't lie to me, child!" He says in a very authoritative tone. My gaze softened as I looked at him. Proud was I to stand by his side. "Summon the master!"

"I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens," I would've returned to glaring at her if I hadn't seen the flame of the lamp increased. "But the master is indisposed." I glanced back at her.

"Having trouble with your gas?" The Doctor points out.

Something started spooking the horses as they started to cry, panicking. I don't see anything, but I did feel a breeze pass by me. I couldn't help, but squint my eyes accusingly. _'She knows something is wrong, why the devil haven't they done anything about it?!' _

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" Charles asks with an edge to his voice.

Rushing past the lady, the Doctor places his ear against the wall just below the lamp. "You're not allowed inside, sir." The lady pleads slightly. I couldn't help but look at her.

"There's something inside the walls." The Doctor states. Drawing my attention back to him. "The gas pipes." He concludes. "Something's living inside the gas."

"Let me out! Open the door!" My eyes widen when I hear _her_ voice, panicking. Begging for help. I watch as the lady's head sags in defeat and grit my teeth.

"That's her!" the Doctor states, his voice echoing in the empty hall. As we quickly head towards Rose's voice. Charles and I pass the guilty lady, but not before I glare sharply at her as I pass her by. She froze in shock. Her eyes wide, but that's the least of my concerns. Getting to Rose is more important. I can always deal with her later.

"Please, let me out!" We hear as we draw closer and closer. Running desperately to help Rose.

"How dare you, sir!" the Doctor rushes by that old man I had seen earlier. My glare somehow turning more fierce as my rage increased tenfold. "This is my house!" He shouts at Charles and I as we pass him. Only for me to turn my burning glare towards him, "Shut it!" I demand in a deep, loud demanding voice. I wasn't going to take any crap.

"I told you Let me out," I picked up speed getting closer to the Doctor "somebody open the door!" we heard and then a short cut off scream… _'NO!'_

I zoomed past the Doctor much to his surprise. Not that I cared. Running full force towards the door I leaped, scrunching my legs in. this time fully determined. I extending my right leg once I was close enough to the door. Adding the force of my leap into my kick. Smashing through the door despite the lock.

I landed perfectly on all fours, crouching down. Shocked, surprised and proud I accomplished my goal I turned my head to the door to see four shocked people standing by. I grinned widely, "I didn't know I could do that!" I cheered gleefully.

Only for my moment of self-praise to be interrupted, "Man-da!"

I snapped to Rose, "Don't call me Ma-" _'oh.'_ "Get you're grubby paws off of her!" I shouted charging at the man who had a grip on Rose's shoulder. I could tell he was about to attack. Palming Granny in the chest to stun her I tightly grabbed that man's wrist. Throwing him _harshly_ on to the ground that would easily knock a grown man unconscious.

Not this one, apparently. As this 'man' used his free arm to reach up to grab me. I didn't let him. Using my other hand I grabbed the offending wrist, "Uh-uh, uh" I taunted my voice pleasant and sweet. I would've moved my finger back in forth just to add to it, but alas both hands were occupied. "We don't grope," changing my voice to darkness, "_Buddy._" Completely missing a certain gentleman behind me shivering. I was just about to snap this guy's wrist…

"Amanda!" I heard the Doctor call for me, but I refused to take my eyes off this dangerous man. "Hm?" I acknowledged him, holding this man down. Everyone stood by the door watching, "You alright Rose?" I called out. Only sparing her a glance and a quick smile when she said, "Yes." Before turning my attention back to him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Granny get up and coming over. I wasn't worried. For some reason I felt like I could easily snap their necks, no problem. These two seemed a bit more docile now that there were more people in the room. Reluctantly, I let the man up, but warned, "I'd stay _here _if I were you." Sending him a glare, watching them as I backed up to my group. Only stopping when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the Doctor's. he gave me a brief reassuring squeeze before pulling me back a bit more.

"It's a prank." I heard Charles say. "Must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." Trying to convince himself.

"Sorry, Charles. It's not a prank" I tell him.

"The dead are walking." The Doctor finishes. Acknowledging Rose, "Hi."

"Hi." Rose says. Finally calm enough to talk. Which helped relieve my tension.

"Who's your friend?" Rose asks.

"Charles Dickens." The Doctor said.

"_The _Charles Dickens." I emphasized smiling, happy that Rose is back with us.

"Okay." Rose gasps trying to catch her breath.

"My name's the Doctor" he introduces to the young and the old. "Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"Failing!" he answers with two voices. One a man, the second the voice of an older teen girl. "Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us." He begs before he and granny start shrieking, heads tilting back, opening their mouths wide. Letting out a stream of blue glow, snaking in the air, reaching a pipe hidden by the wall. The bodies fall with dull thuds as the blue glow leaves them.

"Well" I turn to the group. "That explains the screaming glows"

-(Time skip)-

All of us were sitting down in a room that resembled a living room, but I didn't know if they still called it that back in their time. After everyone had basically settled Rose stormed up to the old man "First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man."

I crane my neck towards the old man, "Groping?" I ask in a sweet voice, smiling a closed eye smile at him. One that would make Sebby proud. Opening my eyes, staring at him, watching as he flinched away in retreat. I only raised an eyebrow.

"I-I won't be spoken to like this." He stutters looking between the two of us. Out of the corner of my eye I notice the Doctor enjoying our little talk with this pervert and I can't help but soften my gaze as this _is _fun.

"Then you sent me in a room full of zombies!" Rose continues. "And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!" Shouting, getting more hysterical as she goes on, this time she has every right to when her life was on the line.

"It's not my fault, it's this house!" He panics defending himself. I continue to glare at him. "It always had a reputation. Haunted."

"But you knew."

"What?" the old man turns, looking at me panicked.

"You Knew." I said again firmer. His reaction just solidified my theory. I get up and stand over him as he sits on his little chair. "Conspirator. You knew what would happen. Even if you didn't plan to kill Rose," I hissed venom "You left her for dead." Then turned to the maid, glaring but not as fierce as before, "Did he coerce you to do it? Did he force you?"

"But I never had much bother until about three months back," he defends. "and then the stiffs the," Charles glares at him. Making me proud. "Um, the dear departed started getting restless."

"Tommyrot!" Charles brushes it off, not wanting to believe any of this.

"You witnessed it!" defends the pervert. "Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang onto scraps."

I lookt to the Doctor, who is clearly enjoying this mystery when the maid walks up to him offering him a drink "Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." She says causing the Doctor to drop his smile and look at her in confusion.

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned." Old man explains.

"Morbid fancy." Charles denies.

"Oh, Charles, you were there." The Doctor points out with a bit of annoyance.

"I saw nothing but an illusion."

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time, just shut up."

Charles looks shocked the Doctor, "Charles" I say causing him to look at me, "What he's saying is you can't just brush off evidence, no matter how unlikely. The answer may just surprise you." I offer. Only to get an 'Are you crazy?' look. I just smile. He would have to see for himself.

"What about the gas?" The Doctor inquires.

"That's new, sir. I never seen anything like that."

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." The Doctor concludes.

"What's the rift?" Rose asks.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another.  
That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time."

"That's how l got the house so cheap," the old man realizes "stories going back generations." I watch as Charles walks out of the room closing the door behind him. I'd love to go after him, but right now I don't trust Rose on her own. Getting up I walk over to the Doctor settling next to him.

"Echoes in the dark." The old man continues. "Queer songs in the air. And this feeling, like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business, just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." The Doctor and I smile as Rose kind of freaks out that the old man liked the spooks for his business.

I look up to the Doctor, "You think you should go after Charles?"

"Why?" he curtly asks, still annoyed I assume.

"Because he may need a bit more convincing."

He turns this time to look at me, "Why don't you do it then?"

Smiling I reply, "Because I don't nearly have as much experience, Mister" I chuckle giving him a playful jab. "I always wrote mine off as stories so people would buy them easier. Keeps me away from the asylum." I wink at him.

He smiles, "Funny things. Humans are."

I couldn't help chuckling, "I know."

I watch as the Doctor walks off to find Charles, leaving a smile on my face. I just hope Charles will open his mind a bit more, after all imagination is just the beginning. Turning I look back to the group seeing old man on his chair, a missing maid, probably doing her chores, a Rose walking off. Not wanting to be near a Conspirator or a pervert, I fallowed Rose.

When I turned a corner I saw Rose walking past the maid to the sink and start washing some dishes. "Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping, it's not right." The maid protests.

"In that case," I pipe in walking next to Rose by the sink and start helping causing Rose to smile and the maid to panic a bit more.

"Don't be daft." Rose assures her. "Sneed works you to death." Oh, I'm glade someone was paying attention to his name, I just don't think he deserves it right now. "How much do you get paid?" Rose asks her as all three of us do the dishes. Rose washing, I rinse and dry while the maid puts them away. Excellent team work if I do say so myself.

"Eight pound a year, miss." The maid answers.

"How much?" based on the shock Rose is having I'm guessing it's not a lot but-

"I know! I would've been happy with six." The maid answers causing me to grin, _influction of course' _

Rose tries to change the subject. "So did you even go to school, or what?"

"Of course I did, what do you think I am, an urchin?" I couldn't help but shiver remembering we had to dissect one. "I went every Sunday, nice and proper."

"What, once a week?"

"We did sums and everything." Then she leans in closer to us, "To be honest, I hated every second."

"Me, too!" Rose grins and I piped in laughing, "Don't we all?"

"Don't tell anyone… But one week I didn't go and I ran down the heath, all on my own." She secretly shares with us. It was starting to feel like a girls night out! ..or at least girls time in the bathroom for sharing secrets except it was in the kitchen.

"I did plenty of that." Rose informs us "I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. And we used to go and look at boys."

"Well, I don't know much about that, miss." The maid stops and quickly dismisses.

"Sadly, me too. I only got to stay home when I got sick." Rose looks at me a bit shocked. While the maid gives me an approving nod "What?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, times haven't changed that much." She nudges me and looks to the maid. "I bet you've done the same."

"I don't think so, miss."

"Gwyneth, you can tell me." Oh so her name is Gwyneth… well yeah, I was just a tincy bit mad before, but she's a good girl. "I bet you've got your eye on someone." Rose teases.

"I suppose, there is one lad." Gwyneth starts to warm up again. "The butcher's boy, he comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him." I smile as she look happy at remembering him.

"I like a nice smile." Rose says and I nod, I wish you luck, Gwyneth." I say looking to her.

Rose continues "Good smile, nice bum." Causing Gwyneth and I to look at her, my eyes wide. And I thought British were supposed to be proper…

"Well, I have never heard the like!" Gwyneth almost shrieks.

"…I'm more weak to the hair." I state, trying to tone Rose down a bit. She needs to learn boundaries rather than jumping straight into the water.

Rose rolls her eyes at me and tells Gwyneth, "Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start."

"I swear, it's the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing."

Hesitating Rose answers, "Maybe I am."

"She's wild and I'm crazy" I say placing my arm around Rose's shoulder, grinning.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Rose finishes, "You need a bit more in your life than Mr. Sneed." She tries to help.

"Oh, now, that's not fair." Gwyneth disagrees "He's not so bad, old Sneed." Causing me to raise my eyebrow in question. She looks between us, "He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was 12."

I didn't know what to say, but Rose did "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, miss." She nods to Rose. "but I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me." I let out a sad smile. It's funny how beliefs work. We believe what we want whether its true or not. "Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss." I jerk my head up. Rose _never_ mentioned her dad died… I thought it might have been a divorce. I look to Rose.

"Maybe." She answers. Pausing as she too realizes, "Urn, who told you he was dead?" Gwyneth visibly panics turning around. "I don't know, must've been the Doctor." She tries to cover.

"Gwyneth," slowly she turns to look at me. I smile slightly towards her shaking my head. "She never told us. There's no way he could tell you". She gulps heavily, looking away, quickly putting away some more dishes. _'poor girl'_

"My father died years back." Rose quietly mentions.

"You've been thinking about him lately. More than ever."

"Suppose so." She answers then asks Gwyneth, "How do you know all this?"

She stops doing the dishes turning to look at Rose. She seems relieved that we aren't freaking out or judging her, like most others would. "Mr. Sneed says I think too much, I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you?" She asks us.

"No," Rose laughs.

I giggle, "no servants where we're from." I glance to the side, _'that's why parents have kids.'_

"And you've come such a long way." She tells us. I just grin as she hits the nail right on the head.

"What makes you think so?" Rose asks.

"You're from London." She steps closer to Rose and I needed to bite my lip to keep from chuckling as Rose seems to be starting to freak. Sighing I couldn't help but wish she'd open her mind a little bit more, especially after all she's seen.

"I've seen London in drawings, but never like that, all those people rushing about." Rose looks shocked, while I'm just impressed. Sure I believe in physics but I've never seen a real one in action. It's kind of cool and exciting. "Half-naked, for shame.  
And the noise… And the metal boxes racing past… And the birds in the sky… No …No, they're metal as well." _'that's sooo cool! It's like she's looking right at it!'_ "Metal birds with people in them. People are flying." Gwyneth swallows hard as if it's a difficult concept to swallow.

"And you." She implies to Rose, lost in the image she's seeing, "You've flown so far. Further than anyone."

"what about me?" I pout. "I thought I've traveled pretty far!" _'Me next! Me next please!'_

"…you've traveled far too… no, farther." She correct. Well sure I've been all over the states and where Rose has been so 'Nailed it!' "Farther… much, much farther" my smile drops a bit, _'Well how much farther are we gonna go?'_ I tilt my head in confusion. She searches my face, looking for something… looking _through_ something. "You ran." She realizes.

"What?"

"You ran from them." _'who?' _"You're hiding from your family." Gwyneth looks at me, staring into my eyes, forcing my heart to beat loudly._ 'I only have one family… I've never run from them.' _ For some reason I start to worry. I hear sounds clashing, the sound of a laser but see no movement. _'Kill it.'_ I look behind Gwyneth to see where that came from. Nothing. I look back to her, "The things you've seen." She continues. She looks further, squinting her eyes, "The darkness." I feel a sharp pain on my right cheek. She looks to Rose, "The Big Bad Wolf." Then back to me. Her gaze softens just a bit, her eyes widening in realization as she says "The Dream Walker."

For some reason I felt a flash of fear when I heard that name. Chills running up my spine causing me to shiver. I didn't want it. I didn't want to hear more. I didn't want to _know_ anymore. I felt someone scream in the back of my head, _'NO!' _almost as if someone slammed a door and locked it.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. I could feel my blood coming back to my face, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. I look back at Gwyneth "I'm sorry, miss." She says looking worried at me, fearful to both Rose and I as if she had opened our Pandora's box.

"It's all right." I reassure her. I was the one that asked to know, so I didn't blame her. But I can't help but wonder what I was running from, I mean I love my family. What 'family' was she talking about? I've only got one.

"I can't help it." She tells us "Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight." Then she panics realizing what she just did, "She told me to hide it." She squeaks.

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful." The three of us turn to see the Doctor standing behind us. "Is that right?" I wonder how long he's been there.

"All the time, sir." She confesses. "Every night, voices in my head." She says slightly scared.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it." He explains. "You're the key."

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table-rappers, all sorts."

"Well, that should help." I look to the Doctor confused, _'help with what?' _"You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?"

"We're going to have a séance." … for some reason it sounds like a dance…

We fallowed the Doctor as we went to the dining room and sat at the table. I was thrilled to see Charles had joined us as well and flash him a smile. After everyone sits down, I start to have an inkling of what a séance is… as I feel the blood fall from my face. "Are you all right?" Rose asks me. "Y-yeah. I just realized…" I turn to her and quietly mumble, "the odds of one of us dying just went up."

"What was that?" she asks.

"Nothing," I say shaking my head. "Just stay close." She gives me a look. "I _mean _it, Rose." I don't look away until she gives me a nod. "Good."

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town." Gwyneth explains walking around the table. "Come. We must all join hands."

"I can't take part in this." Charles tries to stand up. _ 'It's better if we stay together.' _I thought worried. I was just about to say something when the Doctor did instead, "Humbug? Come on. Open mind."

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask." Charles argues, looking to Gwyneth, staring at her accusingly. "Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

"Charles." I sternly cut him off and glare at him. "To you this is 'fantasy', for her this is _her_ reality, every day she has to live with this. She has to live with others thinking poorly of her just because she sees _more_ than them. You don't have to believe it Charles. That's your choice, just don't write it off because you can't believe it." Softening my gaze, "sometimes you just have to listen."

Nodding his head the Doctor agrees with me, "Now, don't antagonize her." He chastises Charles. "I love a happy medium."

I sputter a laugh a bit along with Rose, "I can't believe you just said that."

He smiles at me, then looks back at Charles. "Come on. We might need you." Reluctantly Charles sits back down. "Good man." He praises, which I smile at. "Now, Gwyneth, …Reach out."

she starts hesitantly, "Speak to us. …Are you there?" I see Charles roll his eyes as I fight the urge to smack him. "Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." Suddenly Gwyneth looks up, her eyes almost all white. I shiver as I remember horror trailers. Flinching a bit when I hear distant chattering, a collage of voices, mixing together… and I realize … I don't feel so good.

"Can you hear that?" Rose asks us.

Charles just denies it. "Nothing can happen, this is sheer folly."

"Look at her." Rose insists.

"I see them!" my stomach turns as Gwyneth continues. "I feel them!" it feels as if something is pushing me as I fight off the nausea. I'm just glad no one's noticed. I imagine myself closing a door, which seems to help relieve my nausea. Internally I sigh in relief, wondering what just happened and why I felt that. I look up and see that glowing blue gas expanding above us.

"What's it saying?" Rose asks.

The Doctor answers, "It can't get through the rift." He turns his head to our medium, "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." He encourages. "just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."

'_The door! Open the door!' _I seem to hear _'please! Let us through! Please!' _ slowly I open the door I closed previously. I felt a rush as the door slammed open, no nausea feeling this time and I was grateful.

"Yes!" Gwyneth exclaims.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side!" Mr. Sneed gasps while Charles stares, his eyes wide with dis belief at the blue gas figures behind Gwyneth.

"The other side of the universe." The Doctor corrects.

"Pity us! Pity the Gelth! There is so little time." They speak through her, "Help us!"

"What do you want us to do?" he asks them.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."

"What for?"

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction!"

"Why, what happened?"

"Once we had a physical form, like you. But then the War came."

"War? What war?" Charles asks.

They answered, "The Time War." I looked to the Doctor as he glanced at Rose and I. Know exactly which war they were referring to …it's a very sore spot for him. "The whole universe convulsed." They continue explaining, picking at the Doctors scabs that are just barley healing, "The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses." He states.

"We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight." They plead, "To live again. We need a physical farm and your dead are abandoned. They go to waste. Give them to us." They demand.

"But we can't." States Rose.

"Why not?" The Doctor asks her.

"It's not… I mean, it's not-"

He cuts her off "Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives."

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through." Its voice struggling. "We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!"

As the gas disappears and Gwyneth falls forward. Face planting into the table. "Gwyneth!" Mr. Sneed, Rose and I exclaim. I glance at him, realizing he does care for her. At the very least he cares about her. For the first time since I met him, I smile at him. Rose rushing to her side

"All true." I hear Charles let out.

"Are you okay?" Rose asks as I get up and walk towards them to see what I can do to help.

"It's all true." _'Mind boggling isn't it Charles?' _ I grin.

"It's all right." I tell Gwyneth as she slowly comes to.

"You just sleep." Rose tells her dabbing a cloth gently on her face.

"But my angels, miss! They came, didn't they? They need me."

"They do need you, Gwyneth." We turn to the Doctor. "You're their only chance of survival."

"I've told you, leave her alone." Rose snaps at him. "She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." Looking back to Gwyneth, "Now, drink this."

Gwyneth gives her a slightly fearful look before taking the glass. "Don't worry." I say to her, "they fight sometimes." Giving her a half grin. "You don't like that, miss." I just nod my head sadly, luckily Rose and the Doctor aren't paying any attention, a bit too caught up in their fight. "Reminds you of them doesn't it." Gwyneth states and the back of my head starts to ache, "Who?" I ask her.

"But what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again." Mr. Sneed unknowingly interrupts. "What are they?"

"Aliens."

"Like, foreigners, you mean?" I chuckle a bit, my head ache completely long gone and forgotten. That's the definition of aliens after all.

The Doctor must have remembered too since he gave me a brief smile "Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." Explaining it to Mr. Sneed.

"Brecon?"

"Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff, but the road's blocked." I smile how he just went along with it. Using the classic substitute so it's easier for others to understand. Its… kind of like a courtesy for him, meeting us humans half way. "Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long." I cough a little bit, letting 'roller-coaster' out between them, earning another smile from the Doctor. "Then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl?" Charles offers.

Causing Rose to quickly snap, defensively. "They're not having her."

"But she can help." He argues, "Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."

"Incredible." Charles draws my attention to him. Leaving his drink on the fire places mantle. The one word he spoke, his voice fluctuated, causing me to worry. "Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world," _'my god …'_ "who can only exist in our realm by inhabiting cadavers." _'he's drunk!' _

"Good system. It might work." _'He didn't mean that Doctor… he's drunk! Oh god… does anyone know how to deal with a drunk man? Cause I have absolutely no clue!'_

Rose snaps. Both she and the Doctor completely unaware of my dilemma. "You can't let them run around inside of dead people!"

"Why not? It's like recycling."

"Seriously though, you can't."

"Seriously though, I can."

I ignore them as I have more important matters to attend to. Gwyneth for one and a drunk Charles that a _really_ hope can sober up soon, otherwise chaos might just break through.

"But it's just wrong! Those bodies were living people. We should respect them, even in death."

"Do you carry a donor card?" he asks her.

"No." I mumbled quietly, "I don't want to feel my organs get chopped and then stitched. …becoming a part of another person would be terrifying" I just hoped no one heard me as I helped Gwyneth slowly sit up.

"It's different, that's-"

He cuts her off again, "It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it. Or go home." he threatens. Shutting Rose up. I didn't realize I had gripped Gwyneth's arms tightly until she place her hand on my arm and started rubbing in a comforting motion, "Thanks" I tell her, before apologizing. I didn't mean to hurt her.

He continues, "You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

"I don't care, they're not using her." Rose states, putting her foot down.

"Don't I get a say, miss?"

"Well, yes Look You don't understand what's going on."

"None of us do Rose. They need her, so it's her choice." Gwyneth gives me a gentle smile before turning to Rose, "You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid."

"That's not fair." She defends.

"It's true though." I rub her back, I'm sure she needs it. It hurts when too many people judge you. It makes you start to question yourself.

"Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me." I'm glad, she still has her confidence. I give her shoulder a tight squeeze. Letting her know I'm here to support her choice. Whatever it may be. "Doctor, what do I have to do?" Gwyneth asks.

"You don't have to do anything."

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mam on a holy mission, so tell me."

"We need to find the rift." The Doctor walks to Mr. Sneed and Charles sitting at the table. Probably to get more info. "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other." I grin, knowing I hit the nail on the head. "Mr. Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the morgue." He answers.

"No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?" I nod my head. Agreeing with Rose. "I just hope we don't end up seeing an autopsy…" I trail off. "Dissection is hard for me to digest." Earning me a few looks. "What?"

Eventually we reach the morgue, upon entering I can't help but feel chills. Like I'm walking in a graveyard. Motionless bodies lying on stone tables, covered with white sheets. The tools of Mr. Sneed's trade hanging on a metal rack giving the illusion of a metal fence. It isn't the most comfortable place to be and apparently the Doctor agreed with me, "Huh! Talk about Bleak House."

"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cause I know they don't. I know for a fact that corpses weren't walking around in 1869." I could help rolling my eyes at Rose. Time doesn't happen until you _live_ it. Every path we take is a path we could take. It's not set in stone. Maybe in another time stream I never existed, but here I am.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that." The Doctor snaps his fingers as he explains to her. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. _Nothing_." She looks at him in utter disbelief.

I nod my head in understanding and decide to try to help Rose a bit, "Time can be like a pretzel." She turns to me confused.

"Doctor," Charles gets our attention, "I think the room is getting colder."

We look around the room as the voices start to begin again, glowing blue gas forming as Rose says, "Here they come."

"You've come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him." They cry.

"Promise you won't hurt her." Rose says worried.

"Hurry! Please! So little time." I frown. They didn't agree. I whip my head looking to Gwyneth, starting to get a bad feeling on this. I brush it off, even though I'm still worried. I wanted to respect her decision.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies." The Doctor offers. "This isn't a permanent solution, all right?"

"My angels! I can help them live." At her words I give an almost reluctant smile. I reach out and grab her hand, causing her to look at me.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" He asks the Gelth.

"Here, beneath the arch! Beneath the arch."

"You don't have to do this." Rose tells her. Not having the right to say anything I squeeze her hand.

"My angels." Nodding my head to her, I let go. "Please be careful." I say and she sends me a grin before going under the arch.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" The Gelth …orders. And I frown, hoping im wrong.

"Yes! I can see you. I can see you! Come!" At first Gwyneth sounded monotone adding to my worries, but then she seems more lively as she starts to make the connection.

"Bridgehead establishing." The Gelth confirms

"Come to me." She sounds happy, excited. "Come to this world. Poor lost souls."

"It has begun!" The Gelth says as Gwyneth opens her mouth a bright glow coming forth "The bridge is made. She has given herself to the Gelth!"

"Rather a lot of them, eh?" Mr. Sneed makes a comment as plenty of the Gelth travel into the room, swirling above us…

"The bridge is open. We descend." The Gelth smiles showing its teeth and I feel a shiver crawl up my spine as its head bends down. Its blue eyes flashing a glowing red before it catches fire before flaming itself into a red gas. My instincts kick in as I shift my right leg behind me in a ready position. If I'm right things are about to get ugly.

its voice now dangerous instead of a teen girl voice it had morph into a disfigured male villain. Ordering its demands, uncaring. "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were few in number!" Charles shouts.

"A few billion! And all of us in need of corpses!" they inform us as the dead all around us rise, removing the white sheets.

"Now, Gwyneth, stop this." Mr. Sneed says walking up to an wide eyed, unblinking Gwyneth. "Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you."

"Mr Sneed, get back!" Rose shouts and I turn, realizing I had been too distracted and missed a corpse walk up behind him and grab his neck. Quickly I move to help him, but before I could I hear the gruesoming sound of a Snap. …and I realize… I was too late. Watching as the dreaded blue gas enters his mouth.

"I think it's going a little bit wrong." The Doctor mentions as we watch in horror as the Gelth who took over Mr. Sneed's new found corpse, "I have joined the legions of the Gelth." It say creepily and I clench my firsts. I could have helped. "Come, march with us."

"Oh, Glory!" Charles says in a panic.

"We need bodies."

"No." I say angry, gritting my teeth.

"All of you, dead. The human race, dead." We back up as the 'dead' walk up to us, cornering us.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back, now!" The Doctor shouts out to her.

"Three more bodies! Convert them! Make them vessels for the Gelth!"

"Doctor, I can't! I'm sorry." I hear Charles say from a distance as we run back through the gated door that luckily was behind us. _'It's alright Charles, I know. I know.' _"This new world of yours, it's too much for me. I'm so-" he gets cut off as he gets pushed through another door.

"Give yourself to glory." They demand. "Sacrifice your lives to the Gelth."

"I trusted you." He shouts. I could hear the pain in his voice. "I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh." The dead push themselves against the gated door. Allowing me to see their hands curl around its bars their eye white and skin pale.

"Not while I'm alive." He stands firm.

"Then live no more." I was grateful the bars were close enough that they could reach out to us. I didn't want to know what snapping

"But I can't die." Rose cries worriedly. "Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die." She looks to me then to the Doctor. "Isn't it?"

"I'm sorry.

"But it's 1869, how can I die now?" she panics.

"Time isn't a straight line, it can twist into any shape." He explains. "You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th."

"Just like Kate." I said causing them to look at me. "Hence like I said, a pretzel. Difficult to know where it can begin and where it will end."

"And it's all my fault." He says. I frown looking at him. "I brought you here."

"It's not your fault." I tell him placing my hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to come. Would've just died of bordem anyways." I smile at him.

He returns it before frowning "What about me? I saw the fall of Troy. World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm gonna die in a dungeon," he panics a little before saying in disbelief, "…in Cardiff!"

I couldn't help letting out a laugh "And you my friend," I pointed at the Doctor. "will be telling me these stories when we get out of here I'm just dying to know if you met Odysseus."

"And it's not just dying." Rose says, "We're gonna become one of them."

I had spoke to soon as I see its arm try to reach through the bars, reaching forward I quickly snap it so it can't move it in or out of the bars. Grossly weaving it through a few bars so another arm can't take its place.

I smile and turn to them, "But we'll go down fighting, yeah? Like the Spartans!"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They agree I walk back over to them as I watch the bodies crowd the door more, trying to get to us, maybe force the door open. If the door was wood I'm sure that might work, but I couldn't be happier it was metal bars. "Together?" he asks us, grabbing our hands. Lacing our fingers together I gave him a squeeze. "I'm so glad I met you." I say grinning up it him. "You've made my life worthwhile."

"Me, too." Rose agrees sending me a smile as well.

"Doctor! Doctor!" I hear shouting that sounds like Charles. "Turn off the flame, turn up the gas. Now fill the room! All of it, now!"

"What are you doing?" He asks, but I quickly catch on, "Charles! You're a genius!" I beam at him before ridiculing myself. "And I took a class."

Charles grins "Turn it all on! Flood the place!"

"Brilliant, gas!" The Doctor beams too realizing what we ment.

Rose on the other hand freaks out. "What, so we choke to death instead?"

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous." Charles asks. "Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host."

"Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!"

"Well, this is quite similar to osmosis," I pipe in getting a confused look from Rose. "by adding gas to the environment, we reach an equilibrium causing the gas in the cells, or bodies for this matter, to be forced out and the bodies become hypertonic." Apparently that didn't help, but I did earn a grin from the Doctor.

"I hope Oh, Lord!" I look up to see the dead no longer care about us trapped in here but Charles who just came up with the solution. "I hope that this theory will be validated soon." And as they get closer he visibly panics more, "If not immediately."

"Plenty more." The Doctor says ripping out a pipeline right behind me… again…. Something I should have noticed… sorry Charles.

The Gelth scream as they are force from their cells the bodies falling down, useless.

"It's working!" Charles says as we open the door rushing to her. "Gwyneth, send them back." The Doctor tells her. "They lied, they're not angels!"

"Liars?" she asks in confusion.

Standing beside the Doctor, "Look at us, Gwyneth." I say and she does. "If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same." The Doctor tells her.

"They'd give you the strength." I tell her. "Now send them back. Please."

"Can't breathe." Rose chokes behind us. I was confused but maybe I had a better tolerance. I had a cloth to my mouth when we started upping the gas, plus I knew how to regulate my breath to make every molecule of oxygen count. Only exhaling carbon, reusing each breath I took numerous times before releasing it.

"Charles, get them out."

Charles grabs Rose and when he comes to help me. "I'm fine, Doctor. I won't leave her." I looked to Charles, "Ill be fine. Go, now." He gives me a nod and quickly escorts Rose out leaving us behind.

"They're too strong." Gwyneth relies.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? Amanda's world? All those people.  
None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift!"

"I can't send them back." She states firmly. My gaze drops. "But I can hold them." I quickly look back. "Hold them in this place. Hold them here." She reaches into her pocket, pulling out matches. I look at her, "Get out." She tells us.

"Gwyneth, Please!" I beg.

"Leave that to me." The Doctor says, _'NO!' _ "No, me. I'll be fine." The Doctor looks at me almost in shock. Gwyneth just stares at us un blinking. She hasn't blinked since she stood under the arch.

"Gwyneth?" I ask her in worry, "Come on, Gwyneth."

Slowly the Doctor reaches out and touches her neck. I watch as he holds his hand there, "I'm sorry." And then I feel it. A single tear falling down my cheek and I know she is no more. The Doctor leans in, gently placing a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you." He tells her before grabbing my hand tightly.

"Thank you, Gwyneth" another tear falls. "I'll remember you. You're mam would be proud." I see her smile ever so slightly before I give his hand a tight squeeze as we turn and start to run out of the building.

As soon as we passed the exit the building exploded, the Doctor covering me. The explosion's wave flinging us across the street to where Rose and Charles waited. When we were finally able to get up, Rose looked at us expectantly.

Hanging my head in shame, I answered her unasked question, "She didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor and I reply at the same time, but there was no joy between this. We were both genuinely sorry we couldn't save her, even if there was nothing we could do. I could only hope she wasn't able to feel the flames as I know how painful they can be.

"She closed the rift." He explained as we look to the burning building.

"At such a cost. The poor child." Charles said.

"We did try, Rose," I started to explain. Then the Doctor took over. "but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes.

"What do you mean?" she asks him.

And I realized that feeling I got, "The arch." I said grimly. "I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch."

"But she can't have, she spoke to us, she helped us, she saved us." Rose tries to deny it. I could only bite my lip. "How could she have done that?" she looks at us.

Surprisingly it was Charles who answered, "There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy." He says as we watch the flames, "Even for you, Doctor."

"She saved the world." Rose pointed out, "A servant girl."

"A simple sweet girl," I sadly smile as I watch embers dance amongst the building.

"No one will ever know." Rose sadly states.

I look to her, "But we will." I contradict her. Then glance back to the building starting to crumble, "I will." I mumble under my breath. No one says a word after. For me it was a heavy loss. Somethings I probably could, …_should_ have changed.

A while later we walked back to the TARDIS, Charles fallowing us. I smile once I see her. A much needed sight for sore eyes. Walking up to her I placed my hand on her side, stroking her with my thumb, and feeling the warm she gave off. Something I desperately needed right now, warmth. Almost as if she knew, I felt more warmth under my hand, letting a smile form on my face. I patted her in thanks.

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, um, …shed." I held back a chuckle as he tried to give a convincing …word. "Won't be long."

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asks Charles.

"I shall take the mail-coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them." I smile, happy for him. "After all I've learnt tonight, there can be nothing more vital."

"You've cheered up." The Doctor smiles.

"Exceedingly!" He gleefully starts chuckling. And I have to admit its nice seeing him this happy. "This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I am inspired, I must write about them!" he declares excitedly.

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose deflates his balloon.

Luckily only a little as he explains, "I shall be subtle, at first. The Mystery Of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps… the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth! The Mystery of Edwin Drood And The Blue Elementals! I can spread the word, tell the truth!" his excitement was building again, letting me smile.

"Good luck with it." The Doctor shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, fantastic." Then starts to unlock the TARDIS.

"It was very nice to meet you Charles." I shake his hand.

"Bye, then." Says Rose. "And thanks." After she says that I look at her with a glint in my eye and so does Rose. Smiling we go in for the kill.

"O-oh, my dear! How modern." Charles stutters after we kissed either side of his cheeks. "Thank you." I feel eyes on the back of my head and turn to see the Doctor shocked at us and I can't help but let out a small laugh, his face was too cute.

"But I don't understand, in what way is this goodbye?" Charles asks us. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see." He says opening the door, "In the shed."

bewildered Charles speaks up, "Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you." I smile, _'that's not even close to the half of it!'_ "But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained." Frowning the Doctor pauses. "Answer me this Who are you?"

after thinking a while he only says, "Just a friend. Passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times." Charles contemplates. "I don't wish to impose on you but I must ask you…" the Doctor watches him carefully, cautious of what he might ask, " My books," I smile at that, "Doctor, do they last?"

"Oh, yes." He answers.

"For how long?"

"Many times over, Charles." He looks at me and I smile gently. "Retold, reread so many times, shown as a masterpiece."

Smiling the Doctor sums it all up in one word. "Forever." Charles stares at us in silence before the Doctor breaks it, "Right. …Shed. Come on, Amanda, Rose."

"What? In the box? The three of you?" I laughed at his question.

"Down, boy." The Doctor warns, while I just smile and shake my head. Rose smiling along with me. "See ya." He says closing her door.

"Doesn't that change history, if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose ask the Doctor as he goes up to the Console.

" In a week's time, it's 1870. And that's the year he dies." I bite my lip a bit, grateful I at least got to know this great, Great man. Smiling slightly when I know this man helped saved me. "Sorry." He apologies to us. "He'll never get to tell his story."

"Oh, no." she says sadly. "He was so nice."

"He _is_ nice Rose." Both Rose and the Doctor look at me. The Doctor smiling at me briefly, happy I looked at now instead of his death.

"But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life and he's more alive now than he's ever been." He explains to Rose, once again smiling at me. "Old Charlie Boy." He says as we watch Charles through a screen, "Let's give him one last surprise." I could feel a wicked grin form on my lips as the Doctor starts up the TARDIS.

We watch Charles expression change from confusion to amazement and just before we disappeared, I could have sworn I heard him laughing, not in mutilation, not in disbelief, but in joy as if a weight was gone from his shoulders. And with his laugh I couldn't help smiling too.

Honestly, today was… a tiring day. Losing Gwyneth really hurt. Not to say I didn't have fun, cause I did. It's just so much has happened and I need a bit of time to sort things out. I think the TARDIS knew I needed comfort warming her walls to sooth this tiring day. I had placed my hand on her wall dragging it along with every step I took and in turn she warmed where I touched.

As I headed towards her hall, "Going somewhere?" I heard the Doctor ask teasingly behind me. "Bed." I reply smiling back at him.

"Going home?" Rose asked. I noticed the Doctor's smile faltered a little. And I bit my tongue so I didn't show anything, hopefully. "Nah," I say "just want to rest a bit." I didn't want to go 'home' I needed some time away from them so I could piece together the puzzle Gwyneth left for me. My biggest concern was my 'family'. Why did I run away from 'them' because I know for a fact it's not the one I go home to.

The TARDIS guided me to my room, which I was very thankful for. I opened my door to see my room now had a desk that looked like a large stump with a small cute chair like stump off to the side. In front of the chair a piece of paper was laying on the desk, "Thanks, Precious." I smile at how she knew I wanted to write a letter to Gwyneth. It was my special way to remember her. Not that I'd forget, I just thought it'd be a nice gesture since, sadly, we didn't get to know each other and I wanted to lay out my thoughts to her. I sat down and started writing. It took me a good hour to write it, filling the whole page.

I didn't rewrite it to make it look better. I left it as is because thoughts were my true feelings. Kind of like when you blurt something out. That's what my letter was, whatever came to my mind I wrote down. I didn't have to hide from her because… well there'd be no point she'd _see_ it anyway and it would be nice not to keep secrets from friends, if I could help it. I don't want to live a lie, funny though Gwyneth seemed to know more about me than I do.

I finished the letter, carefully folding it and placed it next to Zeek. I looked around for something to put on top of the letter so it wouldn't fall. Only to hear the TARDIS hum. Turning in the direction of the hum I say a mini pine tree, an inch in height, filled with colorful little dots and wrapped presents underneath it. Smiling I pick it up, "Thanks, girl." Finding it very fitting for this Christmas. After all, the letter was my gift to her. I just hope she'd like it.

I nestled myself into my bed. I had gone home the last two nights on the TARDIS, but this time I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to think about 'family' for a while. I just wanted to have a good sleep, maybe have a mini adventure, not something big, just something fun.

As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't but wish for a simple fun dream. Nothing too big just something to take my mind off things and bring me back to simpler times.

**Words: 15,611**


	7. The Letter

Ch 6.5 The Letter

Hey Gwenth,

I'm writing, because I promised I'd remember you and anytime I see this letter it'll be a good reminder. Honestly I _want_ to remember you, and it's much easier for me if I have a trigger. I guess it's just my own little way of remembering you and our brief time together.

I was wondering, have you met your mother yet? If not I hope you will soon. I may not know what it's like in the beyond, but that doesn't mean I don't believe in it, we've got to go somewhere right? That and I seem to be a very open minded person.

By the way, you left me with lots of questions. What you said bothers me, and I don't know why. I'm not blaming you or anything, honestly! I just… … it just makes me wonder is all. Am I missing something?

What do you mean I ran away from my family? I've only had one and I love them to death, but I also know you weren't lying. You don't lie and that's what worries me. How can we both be right?

Then you mentioned that I came from far away. Which is very accurate, did you mean that I was from America or a completely different universe? I wish I could ask you, but now… I guess I just have to keep wondering.

I wish I had gotten to know you better, it saddens me how little time we had together. I consider you as a very good friend, and I miss you dearly. I hurts that you chose to leave, but it was to save us, _all _of us, not many would do that.

I do have to sincerely apologize to you though, you know, for glaring at you when we first met. I hope you will understand, I was really worried about Rose at the time and it didn't help you were blocking the door. Still, I'm really sorry and I hope you'll forgive me.

I wish, so hard, that we had more time together. I honestly felt a type of connection to you. You heard voices and knew things others didn't, while I have dreams. Letting me visit so many worlds, allowing me to have an open mind. We both know how it feels having others consider us crazy just cause we know things. Though to be fair you seen=m to hit the nail on the head much better than I do.

I could write mine off as _'dreams'_ and _'stories' _to stop others from looking further than their noise. You had it so much harder and for that, I can't help but respect you even more. Having to hide yourself hurts, locking it away just so you can live hurts.

… It's funny, maybe in a way, I was hiding myself too… hiding from others, even my parents. Don't get me wrong I love them to death, it's just… I've always told them that they were dreams, _never_ have I told them I think my dreams are really, really don't want to get stuck in a hospital. I guess I'm a little jealous, you could actually confide in your mom. Maybe, if we met sooner, we could have been the best of friends.

I know this sounds stupid, but… if possible, I'd love to be friends in your next life. Who knows traveling with the Doctor is already a miracle for me, and with time travel… I might just be able to meet you. Keep an eye out for me and I'll keep an eye open for you.

Get ready for the hug of your life when we do meet!

Sincerely,

Amanda Massy

**Sorry for taking so long to post, got caught up in reading, like seriously everyone's stories are spectacular! It's so hard to put a story down so I can write (a REALLY big challenge).**

**What's even more surprising is when you read a story that's been posted WAAAAY before you even joined and it turns out they had a similar idea and neither knew like **_**Impossible Or Just Highly Unlikely? By aandm20 **_** seriously it's an amazing story and I desperately wish it would update, personally I think it's a much better story.**

**And on that note, I'd like to mention that I may have similar idea to others which I highly regret, but I thought of them too, so I'm trying to not read though's until I get that part finished. Its not intentional I promise and I plan to keep this story close to my opinion and thoughts and if they happen to be similar I will gladly extend my hand in friendship since I'm sure we could be great friends if we have similar ideas (I scare mom with how in sync I am with dad, its hilarious how much we agree even if we didn't know the other said it, so yes I know crap like this happens).**

**For the next chapter I'm combining Ep 4 and Ep 5 since I'm not a fan of cliff hangers especially since I get distracted easily.**

**I will mention that this story will branch after season 3. It was the main reason why I wrote this book.**

**Also question would you prefer me to describe Amanda? I like to leave it open so we can imagine ourselves as her, but I guess some people wouldn't like that, so I'm debating weither or not to add in her description.**

**Let me know and Special thanks to all who gave this story a chance. If you like this story please check out my favorites, they might help with the waiting period for my updates.**

**Also I have posted a new community, **_**Hidden Jewels**_** of my absolute reread favorites that I dearly loved and will gladly read again, theres not much there right now, but I promise they are wonderful stories. I find it hard to judge a story by its description, believe me they're really hard to do.**

**Anyway Thank you very much for you patience **


End file.
